Inverted Cross
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke survived the dreaded mass murdering of Uchiha Clan. Being orphans and avengers, Kakashi took them in his underground vampire hunters’ organization called Cross. SasukexSakura.
1. Mocking Hours

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre: **Romance, Supernatural, Alternative Universe

**Rate: **M

**Summary**: Itachi and Sasuke survived the dreaded mass murdering of Uchiha Clan. Being orphans and avengers, Kakashi took them in his underground vampire hunters' organization called **Cross**. SasukexSakura.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

-----+-----

**Mocking Hours**

-----+-----

_Long ago, there was a prestigious powerful clan called **Uchiha**. Being one of the family means being expert in vampire hunting and killing. Every single child had to undergo series of trainings and field tests to measure their capacity to be qualified as part of the front line group._

_One night, the vampires retaliated against the clans' motives. Threatened that every single Uchiha blood would eliminate their herd, the dead rose from graves ultimately avenging themselves by sucking, murdering and mutilating each Uchihas' bodies._

_After the brutal mass slaughter, the sons of the Head of Clan returned from training from a remote island owned by their clan._

_The stench of blood and corpse stung their noses upon reaching the Uchiha District. Running down the road, they found out that everybody had been killed. From scratches, bloods and neck bites, the two young men identified that the cause of murder were vampires._

_When they reached their mansion they both saw their parents' body lying silently on the floor. They were lifeless. Then the boys screamed and cried for the death of their clan._

_It was then that night when they swore to avenge the tragedy of their clan…_

_They would annihilate every single **vampire** in the world._

-----+-----

Thursday morning stated that it would be the closest day next to Saturday. A young man with black almost spiky hair ran towards his school grounds. He was not afraid to get tardiness from class cards but afraid of being mobbed by his fan girls from every level of high school community. Freshmen to seniors, he had been popular ever since he entered school.

Only few people could actually get close to him. He called them as friends. There were a lot people trying to talk to him but they thought he was kind of elusive. His growing fan clubs were the only ones who bravely ran to him just so to catch a glimpse of his face.

_I wonder if my brother had the same experience when he was in high school._

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!"

"WAII! Kawaii Sasuke-kun!"

"Go with me this lunch Sasuke-kun!"

_Speak of the devils._

Since he was trained at young age, he ran as fast as he could to escape from the mob of girls. Doing so, he had this huge sweat dropping from his forehead.

_Damn, too early for chasing!_

His trails were of dust and dirt. The young Uchiha ran from the lobby then to the first floor then climbed the stairs going to the second floor. However, he was able to hear his fan girls behind.

_They're getting faster every single day!_

When he successfully found his room, he skidded his way in and immediately closing the door.

_Damn fan girls, damn morning, damn everything._

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, he turned around to go to his seat. He didn't know though that his classmates were stunned from his urgent way of getting inside their classroom. Well, he ignored them anyway as he prompted himself at his seat beside the window.

Putting down his things, he instantaneously muttered a greeting to his seatmate, "Morning."

When he received total silence he turned to look at his seatmate who was surprisingly sleeping at her desk.

He sighed, "Sakura, professor will be here any minute. Wake up."

"Mmm…"

Sasuke's right brow twitched. Was that the only reply he was going to receive?

Haruno Sakura, his seatmate from freshmen to their last year had also been his good friend. He remembered when he first entered their classroom she was the first one to greet him "morning". She was also the only normal girl who didn't annoy him from asking dates, shouting his name and the like but she had another way of annoying him.

She loved studying and painting a lot. He often saw her inside the Art Room while she was alone, painting freely. She wouldn't notice him at first but when he let himself be revealed she would occasionally compliment him for being stealthy. Sometimes they would share conversation about subjects and other things and Sakura never open up something about love or relationship.

Sasuke knew that something's different about her. Not because she wasn't worshipping him like most girls do, but… he couldn't quite place it yet but there was really something, something that he has to find out.

Suddenly, all of his classmates hurried to their chairs. Alerted he removed his bag from his desk and propped himself up like the other students. They greeted their professor "good morning" then all seated when their class president told them so.

"Okay, let's start with attendance." The professor announced followed by calling out random names from his class sheet.

It was then Sasuke remembered about Sakura. He coolly looked at her and almost fell down from his chair when Sakura was about to fall to the ground. Surprisingly though she prevented her own fall as she continued taking the early nap inside the class.

_What's with her today? Hmm… maybe she slept late._

Sasuke smirked at her when she snored at her sleep.

_Oh well, I really have to wake her up before the professor—_

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes shot directly towards the professor. He just called out Sakura's name!

_Oh shit._

He had to do something… QUICK!

He knew where her ticklish spot was and if he triggered it she would immediately wake up. He took out an almost transparent stick then attached the ball pen cap on its tip then extended it to Sakura's ear. When it touched the spot, Sakura rose up from her chair, giggling.

"STOP IT!"

Everybody in the class stared at her and Sasuke just blinked at her, surprised from an unexpected reaction.

_Wow… really ticklish spot…_

Seeing as everybody's attention was directed to her, clueless why she was the center of attention, she forced her mind to rake an excuse for the sudden reaction.

"Ah… Hehehe." She started with a nervous laugh, "I was just… ugh… Hehehe." They didn't buy her excuse though so she just hung her head low and muttered an apology.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes until the professor coughed to gain the class attention.

"Well Haruno-chan made quite a respond there." The class giggled as some would glance at her, seeing she was already blushing from embarrassment, "Okay let's continue…"

-----+-----

Sigh.

Sakura placed her last textbook on her locker. Even now she's oblivious to the person who made her feel embarrassed at their first subject earlier. She was thinking that it might have been her other seatmate, the blonde haired lively guy with unusual scars similar to whiskers. On the contrary, it's bad to think bad things about people. It's just not right to pinpoint someone.

Sigh.

"You were too noisy back there."

Her eyes protruded a very surprising expression. She turned around and saw the lone figure of her seatmate and friend whose eyes stared back at her. Blinking at his sudden presence and the statement that left hung in the air; she finally came up with a conclusion.

With narrowed green eyes, she hissed, "You embarrassed me!"

Sasuke raised both of his hands in the mid-air then he clasped them together and finally lowering his head as he muttered...

"I was just trying to help."

Sakura blinked twice. It was so stunning, rather shocking, to watch Sasuke do things like this! It took her almost a full minute before everything registered in her mind. With one final shaking of her head, she walked in front of Sasuke.

"I get it…" She started with a soft tone.

He immediately withdrew his hands, letting it drop from his sides then looked at his friend.

"So you're forgiving me now?"

_The look on your face! Priceless! _Her mind giggled while she was staring at how pleading Sasuke's expression was. He's too cute!

To end the awful moment, Sakura sighed deeply and nodded at him.

"Alright, I forgive you." Although she purposely sounded like she was forced to do so.

She went back to her locker to close and lock it while asking him why he did that, especially during first class. She said it wasn't nice. Sasuke sighed.

"I hope you knew that you were sleeping."

Sakura felt that her whole body froze.

Of course, she remembered! Just when she entered the classroom, she half-consciously went to her chair, sat on it then slump her head on her desk.

_Uh…oh…_

"Eh…hehehe… yeaaah…" She turned to Sasuke then stuck her tongue out, just showing how silly of her to forget her own mistakes.

Responding with a smirk, Sasuke walked to her then flicked her forehead with his pointing finger.

"Ow!" Naturally, Sakura covered the spot with her hand. "Hey you better stop poking my forehead or else—"

Smoothly, Sasuke placed his right forearm to the lockers while dangerously inching his face to her. Sakura noticed the devious look on his eyes so she tried to back away.

"Or else what?" There was a tone in his voice that alarmed Sakura's instincts. Sasuke definitely was becoming dangerous.

"I-I…uhm…" _Grr… Nice come back, Sasuke!_ Since she couldn't think of anything, she sighed in defeat. She even lifted her hands just to prove it.

"Nothing. You seem so confident to throw away my threat anyway."

"Depends on what kind of threat you're going to say."

A vein popped on her temple.

"Oh, right."

The two started walking away from the lockers until they reached the exit of the school building. Sakura would occasionally share her stories of what happened during the day, mostly about her friends. Sasuke noticed how she redirected the story when she's the topic.

It was as if she was hiding her true identity so being the sympathetic friend he was he never pressed the issue.

"So why were you sleeping back there? Did you sleep late?" He asked out of the blue.

He didn't know that his simple question could be an important part of her true identity.

"Huh?" She gave him a quizzical look. Noting that he had sensed her sudden discomfort stare, he stared back at her.

"Something happened?"

She was debating inside whether she tells him or not. Looking away from his eyes, Sakura resumed walking ahead.

"I'm having nightmares." She finally said. "I would always wake up at 3 a.m."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Sakura stopped walking. Sasuke gave her a puzzled look then stopped beside her. Just by looking at her rigid expression, he thought about two things. One, she's trying to remember what she dreamed about and two; she didn't want to remember what her nightmare was.

What he didn't know was, neither of the two was right. Although he had a feeling that she was avoiding something, he was not sure what it really was.

She looked up, shortly watching the falling leaves. "I was killed." She looked back at him to give one of her small smiles then further said, "It was always set in the same scenario then I would always be killed in the end. It's just nightmare, I'm just hoping that… it wouldn't haunt me."

Sasuke let silence prevailed then before they walked again, he placed his hand on her shoulder telling her that it would be okay soon. Chuckling, she told him that she has to go now. She didn't want her mother to worry about her.

And so, Sasuke let go of his hand allowing Sakura to leave without him.

_Nightmares huh?_

-----+-----

Nightfall came as more and more people, mostly teenagers, headed towards nightclubs for fun. Some were underage while majority were 18 above. Getting drunk and high on ecstasy or drugs states getting vulnerable. Vulnerable from pickpocket, rape, kidnapping, and killing were factors for each victim.

However, victims who were vulnerable against blood sucking creatures were a major fear factor for every human being.

There's a low chance for a victim to survive an encounter with a vampire. Usually, vampires had heightened strength, agility and senses. They could locate their victims from kilometers away using only their noses. If ever the victim fights back, there's only a point one percent were they could survive without being bitten.

People will no longer be considered as humans once vampires bit them. When vampires sucked blood from a victim's neck they would usually drink everything. There are some who altered the circulation of the blood then transfer their own blood to make another creature for their army.

Other than blood transferring, vampires can give birth, too. The offspring, obviously, grows up being a vampire.

These creatures had random targets. As long as they needed flesh and blood for feeding then it was time for them to attack humans or any blood living creatures, i.e. animals.

Vampires threaten humanity. The more they drink blood, the powerful they get. The more they transfer blood, the more they create the same kind.

That was the very reason why an underground vampire slaying group called **Cross** was established.

-----+-----

"Five targets located. They're moving towards the open." A low voice echoed to his earpiece.

KSSSHHH.

Radio intercepted.

"I'm moving towards the perimeter." He replied, quickly jumping from one roof to another.

"Copy that." Answered by a female voice.

"Hey, give me one!" Announced by a cheerful male voice.

To which was responded with, "My ass."

"I don't want your ass, Sasuke."

"Ever heard of expression, moron? If not, go home and find it in your dictionary." He arrogantly replied.

"WHY YOU—"

"Naruto to your left!" An urgent male voice shouted.

"AAH!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto, the teenager with blonde hair and whisker like scars, skidded to a corner to avoid being scratched from an attempted ambush attack from one of their targets. He rolled to his side, pulling out a customized gun with bullets crafted from silver, submerged in Holy Water then added another anti-vampire chemical solution for added explosion effects.

He aimed his gun at his target but because of the target's heightened speed, it quickly took off.

"Shit!"

A voice interjected.

"He went a kilometer going to the right. It's heading towards an alley." A low voice announced while the clickity-clack typing from the keyboard echoed.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto dashed all the way, following the target.

From the other line, they heard a sword being brandished. It swung towards the target after which they heard growls from vampires.

"CURSE YOU!"

"EEAAGGHH!"

All three vampires crumbled into ashes.

"Sweet Sasuke, very sweet." A female voice was heard from their earpieces.

Uchiha Sasuke had been the best of the members. Being thirsty for vengeance, he and his brother were superbly trained for all actions against the vampires. With Cross's help, acting as an informant and researcher, the brothers and the members were out to extinguish all blood sucking creatures.

"The other's heading towards you Naruto! You're gonna be surrounded!"

Quickly, Naruto back flipped to another building, trying to locate the other Cross member. However it looked like he was doomed seeing a rigid tall wall blocking his escape path.

Dead end.

_Oh shit. This is bullshit!_

Naruto angrily turned around, aiming his towards the approaching duo.

The vampires' sharp teeth grew out of their gums. Their eyes turning bloody red and their bluish veins emerged from their skin.

Feeling that they're close by, Naruto started shooting but both targets expertly dodged every single silver bullet that blasted from his gun.

This was what he feared the most.

The moment these vampires got close to him they would eventually suck his blood from his neck. He backed away, when the vampires threateningly walking towards him.

"We'll set a new record." One of them said then snarled, "A record that says we killed a Cross member."

Enraged, Naruto gave them a glare.

With the quickness of his hand, he drew out a silver knife and shoved it to the chest of the vampire closest to him. Unfortunately, the attempted attack was dodged when the vampire jumped back.

"Hmm quite aggressive. I like that."

Naruto hissed. He remained in fighting stance, waiting for the right time to attack.

"Naruto! Naruto are you okay?" Asked a female voice from his earpiece.

"Yeah, quite fine." He whispered. Keenly observing his task at hand.

"Quite fine, eh? You won't be fine till later!"

Vampires sped up to attack Naruto but he just stayed where he was, reading their movements when—

THWACK! THUD.

Then they stood motionless. His blue eyes stared from foot to head. Naruto noticed that their bodies had turned to ashes.

_That's… someone…_

"Hey Tenten, did you shoot them?" He asked from his mouthpiece.

"I'm with Neji and Sasuke."

"What!" He looked back but all he saw was blown ashes. "Then who did it?"

"Something happened?" Asked another member who goes by the name, Neji.

Naruto looked above, vampire ashes vanished completely, from the narrow buildings the moon almost looked like it was sandwiched. But atop from a building was a figure clad in black leather modernized one-piece suit.

The blonde haired Cross member gazed at the figure, complimenting how good she was in sniping.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Notes**: Yeah I know there are lots of vampire and vampire hunter stories here but hey that doesn't stop me to produce one right? I hope you enjoy the first chapter. 3


	2. Blood Coated Lips

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Blood Coated Lips**

-----+-----

He slammed his hands hard on the desk.

Naruto couldn't believe that a trainee easily took his limelight. Not because he was jealous and prideful but he was more worried for the sake of the person. _She_ could have died right there and then if Naruto wasn't there for distraction.

The blonde teenager knew that it was a **girl**. Based from the suit and curves in her body, he was definitely right about her being a girl.

Sitting in front of him, the one who owns the desk had a messy white hair. He had an eye patch on his left eye. They heard that it was injured during his fight with the vampires, which happened during the Uchiha glory days.

His right eye lazily looked back at Naruto. Even though it doesn't show emotion, they all knew that his patience would break later.

"After what happened it proves that she passed her training. Part of her test was sniping, I've seen her records and I've seen her in practice shooting. She's a great marksman."

"But Kakashi-san, we've agreed that no trainee would just popped in and back us up." He reasoned out.

The person with white hair, Kakashi-san as Naruto called him, massaged his forehead.

Naruto said was true. Part of the agreement mentioned that no trainee would just come in for the team's aide. The life of the trainee would be at stake, especially when he or she lacks experience in the field.

"Naruto, refer to my first statement."

Said person complied by re-stating what Kakashi said.

"You passed her because of what happened earlier. If it didn't happen then she's still a trainee!" The blonde boy shot back.

"Naruto what's done is done. Your tone of reasoning gives me a headache. Why don't you go home and sleep? It's…" Kakashi looked at his wristwatch before continuing, "Oh it's three thirty in the morning. Why don't you take a rest? Tomorrow will be another vampire hunting day so go get some rest."

-----+-----

That morning, Sasuke almost fell to the floor when he saw Sakura sleeping on her desk again.

He told himself yesterday that once he saw her doing the same thing, he would wake her up immediately.

And so, he made his way to her chair, roughly shaking her shoulder.

"Sakura. Oi, Sakura wake up."

"Five more minutes…" Sakura grumbled the next statement as she resumed her way back to dreamland.

Getting impatient, Sasuke went behind her, hands threatening her sides then in a swift movement, he started tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Her sides were also her ticklish spots, second to her ear.

"Uchiha-kun, Haruno-chan, what are you doing back there?"

_Uh…oh._ Both of them had the same thing in mind.

Sasuke was very sure that the bell hasn't ringing yet, but the professor standing there beside the door proved that the bell just rang.

_Oh bugger…_

-----+-----

"I'm really, really sorry Sasuke," it turned into a mantra as soon as Sakura and Sasuke were sent out of the room.

Sakura heard him sigh.

"You've been apologizing for ten minutes, Sakura, I said it's okay."

"I know you're trying to help and it's all my fault when Iruka-sensei also sent you out with me, so I'm sorry."

Sasuke gave out a long lazy sigh hoping to shut his friend up.

"Enough, okay? Just be quiet." Even though they've been out of the room, Sasuke's eager to listen from outside.

Sasuke leaned his back on the wall near the doorframe. He crossed his arms ever so coolly over his chest. They let silence reigned them while listening to their professor's lecture inside.

Nightmares, as she _called_ it, had been injecting too much insomnia to her. She opted to sit beside Sasuke, thinking it would be tiring to stand for an hour then her eyelids gotten heavy again. They threatened to close in a minute. Sakura blinked her eyes trying to be awake but the more she blinked the more she attempted to give in.

After blinking twice Sakura finally closed her eyes. It just took her seconds before she completely fall into a deep sleep. Unconsciously, her head softly bumped to Sasuke's leg.

He looked at her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile at her constant "sleeping inside classroom" syndrome.

Being the gentleman and good friend he was, Sasuke held Sakura's head for a while for him to sit down beside her. Then he positioned her head on his shoulder. Sakura groaned sleepily but then allowed her body to lean on that comfortable side, which happened to be his side.

Sasuke smirked, "your nightmare's getting us in trouble but," his smirk turned into a soft smile, "you're less annoying when you're asleep." _Sleeping so quietly._

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt that _something_ passed by. He narrowed his eyes.

_What the hell are they doing in here?_

-----+-----

Good thing it was Friday.

Most of the students were done with whatever project they have at hand while some preferred to stay inside their club chambers to finish something. There were some who stayed to relax and chat with their friends before they go home and wait for Saturday to come.

Sakura stayed inside the Art room to apply finishing touches with her latest artwork.

The piece in her canvas was something that held her creative ideas. She expressed herself through artwork. Most of her subjects were nature, seasons and expressionism. She never tried portraiture, caricature or anything that had a person in it.

With a stroke of her hand, which held the brush, the blue oil color blended with the midnight sky. Pushing herself away, she stared at her nearly complete artwork, checking if she had to add or patch up something.

Gazing at her piece took a lot of her concentration but her senses caught a presence that snuck inside the room. He was fast!

_Normal person doesn't have that kind of speed!_

Her eyes caught its movements. Its speed never wavered. Sakura knew that there's something wrong with the intruder and she didn't like it one bit.

_Sasuke's been sneaking inside this room a lot of times and I've grown familiar with his stealth. He doesn't have agility like this!_

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Sakura resumed patching up her artwork as if nothing happened. If that intruder had bad objectives for her then she'll be up for a fight. She won't let him to take her down easily.

As she stroked the final touches, a hand reached out to her shoulder.

SWISH! GRAB.

"Stop playing prank on me." She warned the intruder while observing the hand that attempted to touch her.

The intruder groaned loudly, trying to get out from her strong grip. Sakura was done analyzing the attacker and she was sure she knew the owner of the hand so she quickly let go and watched the intruder walk out of the shadows.

"Wow that's quite a counterattack." He started finally walking towards the light.

When he showed himself, Sakura's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Instead of a question it turned out as an annoyed greeting.

Sasuke gave her a quizzical look while massaging his aching wrist.

"I've been sneaking here for a lot of time and this is the first time when you suddenly grab my wrist trying to break it."

Sakura blinked. "Uhh… well that's… uhhmm…"

"Judging from your stammering, something's wrong." His quick dark eyes scanned the room, "isn't it?"

She looked back on his calculating eyes. She detected alertness and anxiety when he narrowed his eyes from one dark corner to another.

"Before you came, something's jumping from one location to another. It was fast." She narrated.

Noting that this kind of encounter wasn't any of the ordinary, Sakura immediately packed her things, leaving her wet paint on its stand. She followed his keen eyes on the darkest spot of the art room. She didn't even notice Sasuke's quickness when he grabbed a scalpel from the table.

"Just stay close to me Sakura."

"What's going on?" She didn't mean to show how scared she was but her voice bared her soul.

Sasuke almost crouched in an attacking stance when he located the target.

_How in the world did it get in here? They shouldn't be around at this hour!_

His knitted brows told her that something must have formed in her friend's mind and she really wanted to find out what he's thinking.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's—"

"DUCK!"

Sakura yelped when Sasuke's command entered her ears. She acted upon his yell and watched the zooming scalpel going towards the darkness. Sakura held her things on her arms, sitting on the floor with thighs apart.

When she looked at where Sasuke threw the scalpel she saw a human figure running from the other side.

"He's going over there!"

"I can see that…" Sasuke muttered still in his position to protect his friend but getting the upper hand by having the first offense. _If only I have a gun…_

The target stopped running and he continued teasing them while he laughs dementedly. Sakura hugged her things tighter. _What's… going on?_

Judging from his movements, Sasuke assumed that the target was walking towards a lighted area, natural light coming from the window. He squinted his eyes as he observed.

Then when the target came into view Sasuke already knew what it was. Due to pale skin and sharpened fingernails Sasuke knew it was a vampire.

_But how…?_

"Heh, you may be thinking why I'm capable of running around even while the sun is out there. Hehehehe. An improved substance was discovered to make us immune from sunlight. Hahahah… savvy isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _Discovered? Since when! _He narrowed his eyes towards the target. "I don't care about discoveries and such. As long as you're a vampire I'm taking you down." He threatened.

While he was eyeing the vampire, he took his short dagger from his right leg holster. Sakura observed from behind.

_He was able to get inside school and malls with that thing on his leg?_

For years, regular people knew about vampires. To avoid being victims they usually have materials that can be a weapon against them. Garlic, holy water, rosary, and Shinto seals are what they thought the most effective tools against vampires.

For Cross members they use silver bullets, silver knives, silver katanas and anything could be a weapon against vampires. Before they use it, they dipped their weapons in a **Holy** **Grail**, which contained liquid known as **Holy** **Water**.

Sasuke's dagger was silver but it wasn't dipped from a holy water yet.

_There's no chapel around here. Catholic church is kilometers away._

He gritted his teeth and chose to strike first before the vampire held the upper hand. Sasuke zoomed quickly only to reappear in front of the target. He tried his way to get an opening but the vampire was equally fast. But Sasuke didn't give up; he used his hand-to-hand combat skills to weaken his opponent's defense.

Watching incredibly, Sakura almost gaped in awe at Sasuke's unknown strength and speed. She had never seen this side of him before, particularly how he managed to easily point out that the intruder was a vampire.

Maybe just like her, Sasuke had his own **deepest** secret.

He tried to slash the opponent's midsection but failed when it dodged to the opposite direction. He spun to the left and successfully drove the target towards the opposite section with his blow. The vampire broke the driving force then held his momentum to get back to a fight with Sasuke.

As the vampire jumped towards his attacking stance, Sasuke placed both of his hands behind him. Quickly, he slashed his open palm with his dagger and dabbed the blade with his own blood. Sakura didn't understand why he just did that.

Getting in some distance, Sasuke dodged his claws and got in an opening. He pushed the dagger-coated blood towards the spot where the vampire's heart was. The opponent gasped and looked awfully at Sasuke's eyes.

"You…!"

Sakura and Sasuke watched the vampire's body quickly turning into ashes. With the help of the open window, the wind blew away the dark and white ashes of the dead. Welcoming a few seconds of silence, Sakura tried to fill in something to herself.

_Wow…Sasuke can really fight against vampires. But… how did he do that?_

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke turned to face Sakura. He gave her a smile and asked if she was okay.

"You alright?"

Sakura just nodded while walking towards him. Sasuke watched her at her proximity to him. There was an obvious questioning look plastered on his face as he stare eye to eye on Sakura's green ones. Soon, Sakura's eyes landed on his dagger at hand and the wounded palm. She held his wounded palm and looked at it.

"How did you keep your dagger on your leg? Why did you injure yourself?" It was all too sudden when she asked him questions.

Sasuke hadn't intended to tell her that he had been a vampire hunter before he entered school; that he was working for Cross; and he had a vengeance on top of his list.

He didn't want to scare her off because of his dark intentions against non-human race. And he didn't absolutely want to make her feel that he's dangerous.

Their stillness wrought tense to one other. His pink haired friend and classmate pressed her other hand to the side of his wounded palm as though telling him that—

"It's okay if you don't tell me. But if you're willing to just tell me and I'll believe you." She looked at his eyes and added, "I'm your friend."

Sasuke solemnly looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes told him that she would believe him no matter what he said. Yes, he was kind of relieved but it's not the only thing he wanted to see, he also wanted to know that when he revealed himself to her there wouldn't be any changes in their friendship. That they would still be friends like they always was.

Releasing the breath that he held for a long time, Sasuke told her that he'll tell her everything while he treat his wounds. Sakura offered to help him.

-----+-----

They sat inside the Art room. Sakura was on Sasuke's side, treating his open wound, which gladly stopped bleeding. He watched her carefully while she dabbed an ointment on his palm. Serious as she had always been, Sasuke learned that a part of her personality is being concerned to a friend.

"I'm working as an underground vampire hunter." He noticed that she paused then continued with what she's doing. "I don't kill people."

"Only dead people." She applied.

"Yeah. My brother and I were trained to slay vampires. We know everything how to kill them."

She stopped momentarily and looked at him, "You have a brother?"

"Didn't I tell you before?"

"…No." She scowled.

"Aa… well he's an elite and he had another job."

"Does your parents know anything about this?"

When Sasuke didn't reply, Sakura knew that she hit a sore spot. She was about to apologize but Sasuke beat her to it.

"They're dead. I'm just living with my brother."

"…I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay."

Silence prevailed as Sakura put on medic plaster on his wound. Done with her treatment, Sasuke unclenched and clenched his hand. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you for saving me…"

Sasuke smiled. She's very down to earth as usual. He helped her get up and was about to leave when she pulled his wrist. Sasuke glanced at her.

"What is it?"

"Why did you wound yourself?"

He lifted his newly treated hand and showed it to Sakura.

"I have injected a vaccine that has an anti-vampire solution. It doesn't harm anything inside my body but it gives a nullifying effect from vampire's blood transmutation. So even if I'm bitten the vampires can't turn me into one."

Sakura looked at his hand then to his eyes when she asked, "How did it affect the vampire when a solution entered their body?"

_As usual, she's very observant. _Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "It burns vampire innards. It will start from bloodstream to skin." He stared blankly for a while then continued, "and the only spot that you should hit with the vaccine is the heart or through their mouth."

"Clever." She muttered. It was an expression when she heard something superb or unnatural.

He smirked once more then tugged her hand. "I'll walk you home."

-----+-----

Uchiha Sasuke arrived at the head quarters at exactly one in the morning. He wasn't fully geared but he wasn't wearing pajamas. He walked towards the Weapons and Research Laboratory where their researchers and inventors create gadgets and weapons against their non-human race.

Entering codes in the panel, the computer asked for his name to verify person.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The computer analyzed him for a moment then let him proceed in the lab.

As he entered the lab, he passed the weapons chamber and gadgets room. Aware that most of the researchers had gone home or sleeping elsewhere, Sasuke knew that only one person stays inside the facility room improving their gadgets.

When he stood in front of the door noticed that it was half open. Strangely, the lights were out. He went inside only to see the brown haired teen scientist who's IQ is above everybody else, except his brother's.

"Over time?" Sasuke asked, walking towards Shikamaru computer table.

"Yeah. Troublesome vampires are quite rivaling." Shikamaru didn't even have to look back to see who came in. He continued typing, reading and analyzing in front of the monitor.

"Rivaling huh?" Sasuke inclined himself on the wall near the computer table, "I've encountered a vampire in school earlier. He was immune to sunlight and he said—"

"—it was an improved substance. Yeah, yeah I've heard about that." Shikamaru lazily butted in as he continued typing formulas for his theories.

On the other hand, Sasuke gave him an incredulous expression that said, "Who the fuck told you that?" look. Since Shikamaru was unaware of that look, he just followed up his instincts and started talking.

"The new recruit told me about it. She was here two hours earlier."

_The recruit? How did she…?_

Sasuke bid Shikamaru farewell at the same time walking out of the lab but his mind was in deep thinking, trying to find out who the recruit was and how come she knew about the vampire he just encountered.

_Could it be, she's spying? Where was she then? And since when did she find out which school I'm going?_

He squinted his eyes. Something at the back of his mind telling him that the new recruit was none other than the person who almost turned into a victim if not for his arrival. He stopped walking then glared at the white floor.

_As if she can handle a gun. No way. It couldn't be Sakura. But who else could it be?_

Massaging his head with his unwounded hand, he started walking towards Kakashi's office.

_Kakashi hasn't introduced the new recruit yet. This time, I'm gonna find out who she is._

-----+-----

Kakashi noticed that his office door has opened. He lazily turned his attention to his new visitor.

"Very nice of you to visit, Sasuke-kun." He muttered, earning a nod from his visitor.

When Sasuke neared the desk, he gave his superior a grim look. Kakashi was curious, why is this kid giving him a look?

"How may I help you?" He asked jovially.

"Did you send any spy or undercover agents moving as your eyes?"

Kakashi's eyes didn't blink, he just looked back at Sasuke's dark ones.

"Why would I do that? Paying your wage's costing me too much. Expenses for the lab resources, too. So why would I spend my money for unskilled spies?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Just asking."

Kakashi leaned forward, his elbows supporting him while his crossed hands cover his lower face.

"What are you getting at?"

The young Uchiha shot him a raised brow. "You said we had a new recruit. Where is she?"

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment. Soon his chuckles turned out loudly. Irked, Sasuke had a twitching brow aimed at Kakashi's direction.

"Is that why you're angry?" Kakashi's chuckles toned down for a bit, "Why Sasuke, is she bugging you?"

"No." He sternly replied.

"Then why are you so interested?"

Sasuke breathed out his frustrated sigh, trying to calm himself whereas Kakashi had been getting on his nerves. If he continued this mind game then Kakashi would surely snap two or more of his nerves.

"There's a vampire out there who was capable of walking anytime he wanted to. He told us about his immunity against sunlight."

"Us? Who's the other?"

"My friend," He didn't want to say the name of his friend, what's important is— "Getting back to the topic, that means I'm the only one in this group who knows about it. What's bugging me is how did another member, particularly a new recruit, would know something about it? She has told Shikamaru before I did."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to sigh.

"You're thinking that there was another member from this agency that was sent out to spy on you then use the information to get on a higher level?" He chuckled, "Sasuke you said there were two of you—"

"It's me and my friend."

"And this friend of yours is?"

Before Sasuke could butt in, a female cheerful voice broke in. "Me."

_That…that voice!_

Sasuke turned his head to the side to look if his theory was right, when he did, his eyes widened.

_What the hell?_

Sitting on a couch near Kakashi's desk was a girl clad in training garment. Her thighs had belts that secured her guns. Slowly taking off the eye scanner, she revealed her beautiful, familiar green eyes. To top it all, her short pink hair gave out her identification.

"So Sasuke how many Cross members are there during that time?" Kakashi asked.

_To be continued…_

-----+-----

**Author's Note: **Wow guys, thanks so much for the reviews. Somehow it gave me the drive to continue working with this one. The new recruit is revealed and your guess was right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

**Read and Review please** :3

**Plug-ins: **You want to see **Uchiha Brothers AUC **(A Utopian Chronicle) style? Visit my DeviantArt page. The link is already provided in my profile page. Feedbacks are most welcome.


	3. Amidst Daylight

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Amidst Daylight**

-----+-----

"Two." Sasuke finally answered after a minute of silence.

He had been staring at the new recruit on the couch for a long time. Eventually, a lot of whys and hows had been circulating in his head. He wanted to grab her shoulders then shake her madly. Sasuke's not mad because she has kept this as a secret, but he wasn't sure why she was here. Was she really capable of killing a vampire?

"Then that ends our conversation!" Kakashi cheerfully said.

He stood up from his chair and went beside the female new recruit.

"Sasuke, meet our new recruit, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment. While Sasuke was thinking what to do to her, Sakura on the other hand thought that Sasuke must have been mad when she didn't tell him she was also a member of the group. Despite all the negative thoughts, Sakura resumed her cheerful tone.

"Hi, Sasuke."

-----+-----

"Hey… Sasuke…" She tried calling again but failing.

Kakashi told Sasuke to tour Sakura inside the Training Area 10. He also told him that Sakura needed training in sword skill therefore, Sasuke had to demonstrate and teach her about sword fight. However it seems like he's on the other world, dreamland, as Naruto would call it, for he had been ignoring the girl for minutes.

Sakura thought that he might be angry because she didn't tell him the truth. Maybe because she didn't fight back when a vampire was there. Or maybe because she was the first one to tell about the vampire's improved trait. Whatever the cause was, she didn't know.

Finally, Sakura gave up trying to make him talk. She even stopped walking to see some reactions from him.

"If you're really mad at me, tell me. Please don't make this hard for me."

"Hard for you?" Finally a reaction unfortunately a mocking one, "You don't know how hard it is for me to find out that you're capable of killing living corpses." Sasuke had stopped walking but still his back was facing hers.

"Why?" Sakura glared his back, "You don't trust me? You think I'm weak because I haven't proved myself to you? What is it then?" She gave him a warning tone that said how irritated she was when Sasuke gave a hint of his concern.

She was oblivious that he was mostly concern about her welfare.

With one swift move, Sasuke had grabbed Sakura's shoulder. When forced to look into his eyes, Sakura never saw a hint of anger in them.

"I don't want you in this trouble."

They stared at each other, trying to find a hint of regret from his eyes. It looked like he meant what he said. Upset, the young woman forced her way out of his touch. She turned around then next thing he knew, she started walking towards Training Area 08.

"I think you want a proof." was her final statement before she left.

-----+-----

Training Area 08 was actually a shooting area.

A trainee could choose from different levels of shooting practices. They could start with still targets, then proceed to moving targets, then both as moving target and attacker, and so on. From different levels comes different level of difficulties such that it could improve a trainee's skill or let a trainee find his or her own strategies.

Computer system does not repeat tactics instead it uses random techniques to test the trainee.

Since the entire training facility is computer manipulated, everything is technologically advanced.

The newly recruited Cross member entered T.A. (Training Area) 08 with an obnoxious air. Passing through a scanner, she pressed buttons on the control panel to identify the level of difficulty.

Sasuke was trailing close by, watching her temper. He had known her for years and this little dispute that would always make her upset was not an exception. If she had to make him believe about herself, then he would have to bear with it or else they won't be getting any peace.

Narrowing his eyes on the control panel he found how upset she was when she specified the mode and the level. He couldn't help but gawk at her.

_The hell…!_

Sasuke was about to stop her unfortunately she already entered the stage; armed with a pair of training pistols. He slammed his hands on the steel door but his efforts were futile. He returned to the control panel to double check the level of her exercises.

**Gun Practice Level: 10  
****Mode: Extreme Battle**

_Fuck._

With nothing else to do, he walked towards the glass windowpane (material resistance except for laser) to watch her since it was what she wanted him to do. While he watched her from the window, he mentally took note of the requirements for such exercise.

_Two major essentials for this training are agility and flexibility. If she thinks she can perform perfectly… wait, since when did she learn shooting?_

His thoughts were disturbed when a siren echoed the whole T.A. 08.

-----+-----

The young scientist, researcher and tech-genius finished his new research although most were bits of theory and assumption. While he dialed their director's number, he swiveled his computer chair away from the monitor.

"Yo, kiddo." A low voice from the other line greeted.

"This is just a theory but I'll fill you in." Shikamaru swiveled his chair back in front of the monitor. "I'll send you the file."

"Sure."

When Shikamaru was about to hang up, the director interrupted him. "Have you seen T.A. 08's record today?"

Done with sending, Shikamaru turned to the phone, "Not yet. What about it?"

"Somebody beat Neji's record."

Shikamaru only had the slightest of reactions – lifting a brow.

-----+-----

_This…isn't…true._

According to what he had seen earlier, Sakura could've entered an underground training session during her childhood days. They way she sprinted, slid, aimed, shot, dove, jumped, etc., it seemed as though she was crafted as an assassin specialized with guns!

He watched her last movements while she dodge and attack holo-bullets and holo-vampires (hologram bullets and hologram vampires). She was very precise and very fast. Sasuke could only stare at her the whole time; forgetting to leave a comment. With few more stunts, Sakura was near to victory until a holo-vampire appeared from behind.

Sasuke's eyes shot at its quickness but he was more surprised when the holo-vampire was blasted into pieces. Aside from Sakura's back facing his position, he noticed her armed left hand was extended to right shoulder. Her finger held the trigger.

_Smooth… very smooth._

A hologram alphabet appeared announcing that Sakura just cleared the level. All gadgets withdrew as it started automatic repairs for all the damages it received. Sakura walked out of the stage to put back the training guns at the same time Sasuke left the view room to talk to Sakura.

When they stopped in front of each other, Sasuke could only say one thing.

"You are so different during the day."

Which Sakura shot back with, "And you're just another person today."

-----+-----

Sakura returned to Cross HQ that afternoon after receiving a call from their director.

She didn't plan on returning so soon especially after what happened during the dead of the night. She was still pissed off, about her friend, a friend she knew for years, who had a thick head for not believing her strength. It just proved the racism of male gender to female gender. Or was it because Sasuke always thought that she's a damsel-in-distress?

_I proved myself and I don't care if his beliefs don't change. As long as I'm capable of executing my missions then that's enough for me to stay here. I will not let him discourage me._

Arriving at Kakashi's office, Sakura greeted the white haired director with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san."

"Come in, Sakura."

The young lady obeyed, closing the door behind. Kakashi watched her, noticing how casual her clothes were: one-piece orange dress over a long sleeved light blue turtleneck. Her high cut light brown boots completed her cute get up.

"You look like you were out somewhere." Kakashi implied when he was done scrutinizing her.

Sakura giggled, "You can say that."

"Hmm." He clicked on his laptop keypad to show Sakura about her first mission. "The information regarding vampires, which were capable of walking even at daylight alarmed us. A report came in about a group of four vampires roaming at City Park around 1400 hours. There weren't any victims as of late, but I want you to wipe them out before they attack citizens."

"Do I kill in the open or do I kill avoiding witnesses?"

"We're an underground group. You should know that all our missions are done secretly. We finish everything without trace. So assassination in the open isn't an option. You have to find a way to chase them away then kill them."

"Sorry, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi raised a hand before she prolonged the subject. "You will be fully equipped with a pair silver bullet pistols, rifle with silencer and a silver dagger. You will have to leave as soon as possible."

"Don't I have any companions?" She asked curiously.

She knew that this group doesn't let a person doing a mission alone. The lowest number of people in a mission is two so it was natural for her to ask that question. It wasn't because she was afraid to do it alone.

"You have a partner actually since he's the only person available at this time."

"And who is it?"

His lone eye crinkled at her.

-----+-----

_Great._

Sakura was fully geared up. She's fully clothed with black leather pants, accessory belts on her right thigh then a red long sleeved hanging top, revealing her creamy, sexy tummy. Her silver dagger was placed on her left shoulder, near her collarbone. Her twin pistols tucked in both of holster, tightly positioned on both of her thighs. The rifle, which should be used with silencer, was placed at her back, covered with black cloth so that citizens wouldn't know that she was actually carrying a dangerous weapon.

She eyed her partner, who also clad in black leather pants and black leather top. His top was unbuttoned, revealing his inner blue shirt. He had a silver bullet gun on his right side, a dagger on his left leg then a sword on its sheath attached on his left side.

He was informed about the mission earlier. She somehow knew that he didn't leave HQ when she left for home. Just what the hell was he doing in here?

They were standing beside one another inside an elevator that would go to parking area – where a number of vehicles used for missions.

She eyed him once again. He never looked at her after what happened that morning. What's going on in his head now?

Tired of getting out a reaction from him, Sakura sighed in defeat. She didn't know that it was a hard work just to make something out of him. Her head shot up when the elevator gave out a 'ting' sound. They've arrived at the parking area.

Sasuke allowed Sakura to get out of the pulley first. Obeying, Sakura walked out without knowing the direction she should be heading to. Sasuke started walking towards the right where a dozen of motorbikes aligned horizontally. She gaped nonchalantly. Would she ride on a bike? She never knew how to ride on a bike! Much more a motorcycle!

She gulped nervously then followed Sasuke anyway. Sasuke then stopped beside his chosen motorbike, turned on the engine and then sat on the vehicle while Sakura just stood there, inches away from the vehicle.

"Hop on." He offered before he put on his black helmet.

Sakura only gave him a curved brow, standing still beside the motorbike and the biker.

"We'll be late, come on." He bustled, extending the red helmet towards her.

"O-okay."

She took the helmet out of his hands and safely tucked it on her head. She lifted her right leg over then sat on the bike. Done with warming up, Sasuke pulled Sakura's arms and encircled it around his midsection forcing her to bump her front on his back.

He just felt her bust slammed his back and all he had to do was refuse his blood to rise on his cheeks. "Hang on tight."

-----+-----

Speeding up to get on there on time, Sasuke adjusted his mouthpiece to be able to talk to his partner. She won't be able to hear him if he used the natural way of conversing since they're both wearing helmets and the sound of engines on the street added noises.

"Those nightmares," he started, "are you referring to these missions?"

He felt her arms tightened around him. She must have been surprised when he started with a question.

Sakura glared at the back of his head. She took a long time before she answered. "No… Actually, yes. But… half correct."

Sasuke turned to the side to catch a glimpse of her helmet then resumed on the road.

"Hn. What's good in lying?" He teased.

Loss at words, Sakura slammed her helmet playfully at the back of Sasuke's head. He was glad he's wearing a head protector.

"OW!"

"Does it hurt?" The innocent tone mocked him greatly.

"You should be glad that I wouldn't pay back right now."

Sakura snickered when Sasuke stopped the motorcycle. They finally arrived at their destination. Sasuke took off his helmet, revealing his black bangs and extremely contrasted pale skin. He turned to the side at the same time Sakura had taken off the red helmet. Their ear and mouthpieces were still on.

"Have you injected vaccine?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He gestured her to get off the bike before continuing, "Lead them away from the park."

"And how am I going to do that?" She was now standing beside the bike while staring intently at her partner.

Sasuke smirked. For a newly recruited member, she sure had a lot of questions in mind.

"Chase them away. I want you to assemble them at the vacant lot, east side of this park in five minutes."

She gave him a lazy look before she butted in, "and where are you going to position?"

He took his helmet and started the engine before replying, "Ambush, where else?" He put on his helmet then revved his motorcycle with Sakura shrugging beside him.

"Whatever you say."

When Sasuke drove away, Sakura started running while a female's voice led her to the targets' location. Once she located two of them, they started running to the east side.

_And how am I supposed to get the other two when these two are already running away?_

As if she was reading her mind, the female from HQ echoed in their earpieces.

"Other two are located. Sasuke they're right behind you."

Sasuke gave noise out of his motorcycle, "I'm on my way."

_GAH! Sasuke you're so unfair! Why are you in your bike while I'm running like a cheetah!_

Even so, she continued chasing away her two targets, successfully leading them at the vacant lot where another two pair of vampires arrived.

"Heh. It seems like the girl got us cornered." One of the male vampires commented.

"Nice going pinky." The other male vampire added when he turned around to face her battle stance.

Her left eye twitched. Nobody called her pinky before and she didn't like the pet name, too. She tried her best not to blow off Sasuke's cover while she remained in her place.

"Pinky huh?" Sasuke scoffed at the new term for his cute friend. He stayed hidden at some pile of lead pipes next to the construction building.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Giving out a threatening hissed Sakura squinted her eyes towards the four targets, "when can I shoot them?" She asked to their locator.

"Whene—"

"When I'm out." Sasuke filled in, revealing himself when he jumped up from the ground.

All four vampires crooked their heads to the side where Uchiha Sasuke sped off to make the first move. His attempt to slash the nearest vampires head off failed. They scattered around the vacant lot. Sakura silently pulled out a pair of pistols from the sides of her thighs.

_Pinky here will blast your heart out!_

Sakura started with a side-rotating jump then aimed her gun towards the nearest target.

BANG!

A well-aimed shot directed on the heart of the target. Even when the vampire had his back on her, she was capable of hitting the vital spot. All four, including Sasuke, stared at her.

"What the fuck!" He watched his comrade suffered in combustion then turned into black and white ashes.

The pink haired gunner, armed with a pair of silver pistols – bullets made of silver, aimed her guns towards two vampires.

"Whose next?"

The undead enemies jumped back in different directions. They didn't intend to find an opponent whose marksmanship was better than Hyuuga's nor do they want to fight the best swordsman. Sasuke followed his target while Sakura chased the other, hoping to get the other one after narrowing down to an odd number.

Instead of wasting silver bullets Sakura patiently chased her target. The vampire who had been chased turned around in attempt to aim and shoot her head. Sakura dodged skillfully, avoiding any scratch on her new leather uniform. She caught up the vampire's heightened pace from somersaulting.

Her enemy dashed away. As she rotated in midair, Sakura aimed her pistols towards her target.

BANG! BANG!

Two bullets hit the heart and the head.

Sasuke searched for the origin of the sound. After running around in circles, he came by to a small alley of which a vampire turned ashes dusted off by the wind.

_Has she gone mad?_

He heard running steps close by so he followed the sound in search for the last target since he had slain the other by stabbing directly to its heart.

-----+-----

Succession of hurrying footsteps diverted Kakashi's attention from his work. When his office door banged open, he could only stare lazily at his unwanted visitor – Naruto.

"KAKASHI-SAN!" He yelled then zoomed rapidly at his desk, partially slamming his hands on it.

"What is it this time Naruto?" It seemed as though Naruto forgot to respect higher authorities, especially when he's talking to Kakashi, the director of Cross.

"You should have told me about today's mission! Why did you send Sasuke alone!" His contorted face could have been anger but the look he'd been striking to Kakashi was hilarious.

"Enough, Naruto. Sasuke wasn't alone."

Naruto gave a rest before he slammed his desk again. His face turned blank.

"What did you say?"

"Sasuke's wasn't alone."

"What?"

"Naruto, shut up." Kakashi massaged his aching temple whenever Naruto cracks his impatience. "I sent him with the new member."

"What! You let the bastard escort the recruit! She could have been killed! And by the way, who's the new recruit? You haven't introduced her yet."

"Oh, really?" Kakashi noticed that the two had returned and Naruto was unaware from their arrival. "Well you'll meet her right away."

"Huh?" The blonde young man gave him a scrutinizing look then he heard a female voice from behind.

"Hi, Naruto."

Immediately, said person turned around only to see his seatmate and friend standing beside Sasuke.

"Sa-SAKURA-CHAN?"

_To be Continued…_

-----+-----

**Author's Note: **Enough surprises about Sakura-chan, shall we? I know Sasuke and Sakura were a bit angst-y. I just love their drama, of course, Sasuke being overly concerned for Sakura kukukuku. Oh by the way since our class will not really start tomorrow, I might update every once in a while. I won't make promises now, I now I'll break them later, but still expect that I'll be able to update this one quickly. Thank you thank you!

**Read and Review** please!


	4. Docility for Sin

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**IV. Docility for Sin**

-----+-----

Naruto looked passive when he gazed at his pink haired friend who was fully clothed with black leather material. She shifted under his intense gazed. Before Naruto could drown himself in oddball, Sasuke took the liberty to smash his sword in sheath at the top of his friend's skull.

"ASSHOLE!" His hands instinctively covered the growing lump on his head.

"Look who's talking?" Sasuke shot back. He stood in front of Sakura to prevent Naruto's eyes undressing her or the stare that looked like he was undressing her.

"Enough romantic moments, you two," he felt the weight of deadly stares from their direction, "How was the mission, Sasuke?"

Kakashi eyed him as he placed his sword in sheath at the side of the couch. At the same time he comfortably sat himself on it before he states his report.

"Successful."

"Very well then." Kakashi turned his attention to Sakura, "Good job, Sakura-chan."

It wasn't her first time to receive a compliment but she was glad that her first real mission was a success, thanks to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," she smiled sweetly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" wanting to earn her attention, Naruto grabbed her arms to look at him, "What are you doing in here? Why did you join Cross? How did you know about the group?"

Sasuke was interested as well so he stared intensely at Sakura who stared at him, asking for help but failed. She turned her sympathizing green eyes towards Kakashi's location but he was looking away. With no one to help her, Sakura decided to gave them a little information.

"I was trained for this kind of task because… my… my parents asked me to." Her last words hung in thin air like a whisper swept by cold wind.

Sasuke understood her meek tone. Naruto was in complete opposite wherein he continued to pester her by asking why her parents would want her to do it. Leaving the comfort from the couch, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, silently telling him to stop.

Blue eyes met black eyes.

Both held the same determination.

One was determined for him to stop while the other was determined to know everything.

The first time Sasuke knew about this he was like Naruto. He wanted to know why she joined, what her objective was, and the reason why she was led to this place. But then again he knew this wasn't the time.

"She's tired, Naruto. Let her rest."

He let go of her arms but the look of his eyes never left her half closed ones. He watched her bowed politely then walked out of the room quietly.

"Did something happen to her?"

Nobody answered Naruto.

That's because nobody truly knows why she was there.

-----+-----

He had changed back to his casual clothes.

Light blue closed neck top with sleeves that ends on his elbows, which contrasted his dark blue tattered jeans with small silver chains that hung on one of his pockets. On his feet was his all-time favorite pair of black sneakers.

Aside from the chains, he also had a leather wristband with silver cross as its sole design.

Sasuke pushed the button of the elevator. He pressed R for rooftop.

When the door closed, he inclined his back with his arms crossed over his chest. While at rest, he recalled recent events from last night to the very moment Sakura left the office.

_(Series of Flashbacks)_

"_You don't trust me? You think I'm weak because I haven't proved myself to you? What is it then?"_

"_I think you want a proof."_

_BANG. BANG. BANG!_

"_I was trained for this kind of task because… my… my parents asked me to."_

"_I'm having nightmares."_

"_I'm just hoping that… it wouldn't haunt me."_

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Black eyes shot menacingly at the marble floor. All those series of flashbacks with all of her sad expressions, he knew that she had a tragic past – tragic past like his.

TING.

Sasuke examined the floor he's into then walked off when the door opened.

Just when he took five steps away from the elevator he abruptly stopped when he recognized a presence ahead of him.

A bench facing away from him was occupied by his friend, his pink haired girl friend. With her back slackened on it, he knew that she hadn't felt his presence yet. Just like before he had arrived in a place where she would always hang out alone.

He begun with a sigh followed by strolling towards to her.

"Trying to surprise me?"

Then his footsteps stopped.

"No."

She giggled, "Oh really."

The sound of his footsteps took on until he stopped beside the vacant spot of the bench she was in.

"May I?"

"Sure."

Sasuke calmly sat beside her. One of his usual manners was crossing his arms over his chest while placing his right leg over the other leg. Seemingly at ease, he leaned back to feel more relaxed. They gave a full two minutes of silence until Sasuke decided to break it. This would also be a better time where he can talk to her privately.

"Seems like you had a weighty motive for joining the group."

"…Sort of."

"Hn." He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze brushed his face.

Sakura watched his serene façade while she, too, felt the breeze pass through her.

She had an idea why he started a sensitive topic of which he hasn't felt it was that sensitive. In fact, she had a great burden not only on her shoulder but also in her heart and soul, and she wasn't ready to tell what it was.

"I joined; well technically, Kakashi dragged us after what happened to our clan." Sasuke wasn't all too shy when he introduced himself from another means.

Sakura could only stare at him as she listened.

"The entire clan, with exception of me and my brother, was murdered by vampires." Sakura noticed the pain in his eyes when he glared at the wind. "They killed everyone because Uchihas were a threat of their existence."

He paused momentarily. He must have been taking time to lessen his fury while he narrated his story. Surprisingly he jumped to another person's story.

"Naruto joined Cross after witnessing a vampire in action. He saved a victim but he was almost turned into one if not for the Cross Elites. They said when he woke up the next day he looked for the organization, asking if he could join." He smiled as he remembered his friend's words, "He said he won't allow those vampires to attack innocent people again."

Sakura remained in silence. Just like she forced in her mind, she would never tell anything about her until she had completed everything. This wasn't the time for her to reveal her past.

"Neji, he's that guy with long brown hair and brown eyes, joined because of his father. Hizashi-san had been part of the organization and not all of their family clan knew about Cross. In that sense, Neji helped not only Cross but also his father." He shifted his legs before going on, "So, Sakura, why did you join Cross?"

She felt a nerve snapped at his persistence, to think that he was an exact opposite of Naruto! She'd taken back her words. Sakura glared at him and when he stared back at her, she immediately looked away.

"I don't know if you were lying back there after what you said lately. And since it's only us right now it wouldn't be hard for you to tell me exactly why you joined here."

"Is it a requirement to share tales to a member?" She frustratingly replied.

"No. But it's a requirement of a friend to know."

She felt a sharp dagger struck her heart when Sasuke uttered those words. It was as if he really wanted to know every single reason she had for joining the organization. The way he talked back at her, she knew that he had enough of her white lies and he never want to hear another one.

She had kept herself long enough for him to be this persistent.

He looked away from her. He stared at the sunset just about the edges of the cement banister.

"I don't understand. Why do you try so hard to hide yourself? Are you afraid of something?"

"…I don't know."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Why do you care?" She retorted. She never felt this angry towards him.

Even though she's not in the position to get mad at him, his annoying refutes irked her greatly. Like what they said to one another, they were strangers outside their campus.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He challenged.

"Because you're so persistent!" She shot back.

"I'm persistent because you've annoyed me to the point I'm going to dig everything out of you."

That shut her up.

Seeing as this tireless conversation would lead to senseless issues, Sakura irritably stood up indicating she was about to leave but she was pulled back when Sasuke's hand clasped around her wrist.

"Let go Sasuke."

"Did you join for revenge? Did they kill any of your precious people to give enough drive to get this strong?"

Sasuke felt she held her position. She didn't want to answer.

"Tell me." He spoke firmly.

Out of habit, Sakura bit her lower lip. The wrist that Sasuke held shook a little. She was trying to control her emotion. She was trying to hold back.

"Sakura—"

That was the last straw.

She turned to him. When they exchanged looks, Sasuke stood frozen on his spot, watching angry tears cascading down her cheek.

"What would you feel if those people you cared about are those who will kill you, huh?" Amidst her glares were hot, salty tears that kept coming down from her eyes. "What would you feel if they turned against you?"

_Sakura…_

He knew that she had 'weighty objectives' beforehand nevertheless persisted. He ignored that burden, oblivious how it pained her inside.

But he was like her.

They were just the same.

At least she still had her parents with her unlike him whose life was shared only with his brother.

Whatever made her feel that way he knew that it was her past. Her past possibly contained her dreaded nightmares… and her nightmares forced her to become strong.

Whatever made her to become what she is now was the same as his.

As he reflected himself from her, he found the exact same pain hidden deep inside his heart.

And the only way to keep it hidden—

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

She broke down sobbing on his shoulder with words muffled on his shirt. He tightened his hold while whispering a sincere apology to her ear.

"Sakura… I'm sorry."

-----+-----

He left the office after his friends went out to change back to their clothes.

Searching around the area, he found out that it would be dusk soon and vampires would definitely come out from their lairs to search for victim.

Why they ever come in this world anyway – he frequently asked but never found an answer. He doesn't believe in superstitious beliefs, in witches, in Dracula or werewolves, which people believed existed before.

There weren't any kind of unnatural beings, they were legend – myth; and myths are bound to be fictional.

He believed that they were just creatures created out of a person's crazy idea which rumored around the world, creating havoc.

And their target was part of these unearthly creatures.

Vampires had killed several people. Other than being killed, some of them were put in their army, but still no souls to be considered as humans.

Naruto didn't understand their existence.

Why did they have to feed on humans? Why did they need blood from humans? And why didn't they just go back to their graves and rest?

There shouldn't be a give and take relationship from their cycle because if that happens, the world will surely turn into a vast nest of cannibals.

He wasn't forced to work with Cross, all he wanted was a safe living for human beings. He wanted to fight because he didn't want that sickening thought of huge nest of cannibals to be real.

Allowing his mind to drown him further, he almost forgot that his phone was ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and pressed a button then talk to the person on the other line.

"Twelve targets located. Hurry back to the base." A female voice urgently reported.

"Right." He closed his phone then dashed back to HQ.

-----+-----

**Author's Note: **Ack sorry if I wasn't able to upload this last Saturday. I attended Toycon 2006. For the first day I cosplayed as Android 18 (individual) then on the second day I cosplayed as Sara Mudo from Angel Sanctuary (Group). You can always read/see details in my Deviant Art Journal. To view, just go to my profile and click on my homepage. Thanks for the constant support people! I love you!

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	5. Suspicion

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**V. Suspicion**

-----+-----

They were sent for a group mission against a dozen of vampires scattered around at southeast district.

Sakura was told that the enemies that they're against this time are more aggressive than the last. These kinds of vampires usually take hostages when Cross are around. They're provoking the org. If things got worst, their hostages would turn as victims.

Four of them were already on the road, the other female member - Tenten promised to catch up. Tonight Kakashi chose Neji to lead the group since their opponents were slightly tricky. Neji was bright, not as intelligent as Shikamaru and Sasuke's brother, but smart enough to trick undead people.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of being a leader. He liked to take actions out of his own stratagem and sometimes he would ask anyone in the group to follow him. But most of the time, he liked to work alone.

"No one lets the vampires know that we're around. We'll wait until they're away from people." Neji ordered after locating two targets below him. He was looking from a rooftop, eyeing two male vampires below.

All other Cross members received his command from their earpieces. Each had located either two or three targets as they hide themselves from rooftops and back alleys.

"Uhm… Neji." Sakura's voice echoed their earpieces.

"Hmm?"

"What if we redirect them away from people? I'm willing to take that chance. They're all male vampires anyway."

Sasuke glanced to his right to where Sakura hid herself from a pile of boxes. Suggesting that kind of method might endanger her. Besides, she's a gunslinger. Proximity would limit her movements. He just hoped that Neji would say 'no'.

Fortunately, his wish was granted.

"They'll notice you once they smell the vaccine in your blood. Just stay close to your target. They wouldn't feel your presence at that distant."

"O…okay." Of course, her disappointment tone was obvious.

Before Sasuke could comfort her through a direct contact, Naruto beat him through talking to her while his mouthpiece was switched to group line.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll get this mission done right away."

They heard Sakura giggled from the other line then muttered a soft 'thank you' for cheering her up. Sasuke snorted and just like any missions, he would sneer at Naruto.

"That is if you don't start another amusing act." They heard Neji snickered then Sakura giggled.

Disliking the thought of being talked down, Naruto resorted to mock Sasuke through the mouthpieces.

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Bastard."

"Baboon."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Okay that's enough love quarreling." Another cheery female voice entered the group line.

"Tenten." Their group leader uttered when he saw her arrived behind him. He gave her a nod for greeting while she re-adjusted her mouthpiece to continue her taunting.

"You can show your love to each other later."

"SHUT UP, TENTEN!" Sasuke and Naruto retorted, already sick of the thought that they were called as gays. They're straight. They just wanted to mock each other for fun and besides, Sasuke had all his attention to his secretive 'pinky' friend.

Tenten ignored their angry reply to listen to Neji's instruction. When she learned that the new member had participated she didn't suppress her excitement, now that there were two female active vampire hunters. She switched the direct line to group line.

"Hi, Sakura. This is Tenten. So nice to know that I'm not the only female member of the group."

Sakura thought she was weird. She began thinking why these people lack seriousness when they're working. It was like a game in a wide arena.

Even so, she replied in equal cheerfulness. "Hello."

"The tomboy wouldn't feel much tomboy tonight." Sasuke abruptly taunted before disrupting the line by dashing away from the alley.

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEE!"

Before Tenten brought all her vampire slaying weapons, Neji successfully stopped her by locking from behind.

"Neji, half of them arrived at the open. Move out!" Another female voice came in his receiver.

-----+-----

It took them an hour and a half before they finished their mission. Several side adventures happened on the way. The vampires almost tricked them away, luckily Neji's tactical instincts kicked in.

In the end, Sakura killed three vampires from long-range attacks. All targets received clean shot in between the eyes.

Sasuke victoriously cut torsos in half allowing freshly sucked blood gushing out of their slashed midsection. He killed two targets using his katana.

Neji, now second best gunslinger amongst the young batch, shot three vampires. One aimed at heart while the other two aimed at their heads.

Naruto and Tenten helped each other gaining the last four. They used daggers and swords to mutilate heads and midsections earning bloodbath on grass.

They returned to HQ with clean gears and suits. Kakashi wholeheartedly greeted the group. After hearing their reports, he introduced another new member of the group.

Actually, she wasn't really new. She had been working with researchers and other people in the tech facility. Other than that, she had also been an operator throughout their last two missions. Not wanting to wait the team further, Kakashi allowed the young lady to enter the office.

When revealed, Sakura stood unmoving, Sasuke blinked in disbelief and Naruto yelled outrageously.

"I-INO?"

Said person waved a hand for a greeting. "Hello guys!"

-----+-----

Once the lunch bell echoed around the halls, students and teachers alike hurried to cafeteria for a treat. Some already had their lunch box and the only thing they have to do was eat it. Of course not all students want to sit in a noisy crowd hence looking for a nice and quiet ambiance wherein they would be able to relax or sleep.

Three of the youngest Cross members, who were also classmates and friends, chose rooftop to avoid unnecessary Uchiha fan girls. They didn't lock the door though but they were hoping that they wouldn't know that they're hiding there.

"I've brought lunch boxes for you guys." Sakura gave the first box to Sasuke then the other to Naruto.

The latter person immediately opened the lunch box to reveal its contents.

It had a lot of chopped vegetables, sauced meat and bits of fish. He took his chopsticks then started digging his heart out from her delicious home made lunch. When Naruto tasted one, his eyes formed heart shape then was about to lunge at Sakura when—

"Get off, loser."

Naturally, Sasuke earned a raised brow from Naruto who had his face smacked on Sasuke's shoe.

"I just want to hug Sakura-chan for her kindness! Can't you see that? Of course you don't. You have no heart."

"Oh really?" Sasuke challenged him with a raised brow and sly smirk. "If I have no heart at all then I might as well throw you over the banister and watch you fall to the ground."

Naruto quickly pulled his face away from Sasuke's foot.

When Sasuke said what he said, he meant it.

Sakura chuckled from behind. She had grown accustomed to their antics since then and instead of getting annoyed, she actually enjoyed how her friends treated one another. Obviously, when one of them was with her, their treatment would change. She's like a delicate, mysterious flower to them.

"Alright, you two. Just eat it." She ushered them to their lunch boxes, which they took from her.

While they ate Naruto would popped out a topic where Sasuke would always remark evilly. As a result, another verbal round started. They continued throwing nasty names to one another when the rooftop's door opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" A meek voice chirped and was about to go back when Sakura stood up.

"Its okay, Hinata. We're just eating over there." She pointed at the two who fortunately stopped berating each other.

"Oh. Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata closed the door and walked off with Sakura.

After they ate, they decided to relax for a while. Taking in the serenity they rarely encounter from every day's tiring and tedious activities. However, one of them lacked interest of serenity and so he looked at Hinata and asked her what she went there.

"Rooftop's not yours, moron." Sasuke butted in.

Gladly, Sakura was in between them so she was able to restrain Naruto from hitting Sasuke.

"I… I'm worried about my cousin." She replied nonetheless.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at her for a brief moment then looked elsewhere as though they were hiding something. Sakura was clueless. Who was Hinata's cousin? Did they know him?

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Sakura inquired.

"He was… he always sneaks out of the mansion. He does that every night. Whenever I caught him, he would tell me that he'll take a stroll." She looked at Sakura, "something's telling me that he's lying."

"Maybe he just wanted to take a walk to clear his mind." Sakura explained.

She knew that some people walk around at night to clear mind from every day's dilemma. Maybe her cousin was one of them.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan." The look in her eyes, Sakura knew Hinata was pleading for truth. "But it worries me. I don't know what he's up to."

Sakura smiled warmly. She went beside Hinata and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She was clueless whom Hinata was talking about, other than him being her cousin. Perhaps he was just having a serious problem and he didn't want anybody to know and feel about it.

After a while, the rooftop's door opened once again. They turned their heads to the visitor only to find out it was other than their classmate, Aburame Shino. His black shades gave out his identity.

"Excuse me, Hinata, Club President is looking for you." He said then waited for his classmate to prepare her departure.

Hinata nodded. She stood up with good posture then bowed at her friends.

"Thank you so much everyone. Thank you for listening."

"No problem." Sakura smiled.

"Anytime Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and gave her a thumb's up.

"Hn."

They watched Hinata left the rooftop with Shino behind her. When the door closed Sakura immediately turned her head to Sasuke. She happened to notice their silence.

"What do you guys know that I don't?"

Naruto almost hung his mouth open. Sakura-chan wasn't supposed to be this dense! He was about to explain everything when Sasuke sent him a knowing look to which he obliged.

"Ugh, Sakura-chan, I gotta go now."

Sakura raised a brow and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to finish my assignments. Hehehee." He grinned.

Naruto dashed towards the rooftop door but before he left he bowed at Sakura's direction.

"Thank you for the lunch Sakura-chan!" And then for a second he disappeared.

Sakura could only sigh. That was Naruto alright, he seemed unfocused with his studies. He should have done his homework at home.

"To answer the question," Sasuke got back in their topic, earning Sakura's full attention, "yes we know Hinata's cousin."

"Cross?"

Sasuke nodded. "Neji's family name is Hyuuga."

Indeed she was in great surprise. "Ne-Neji-san?"

"Yes. I don't know how many in their family knows about Cross. But it pretty much explained why Hinata didn't know about it."

Receiving no reply, Sasuke urged to look at her. He noticed her wrinkled brows, noting her anxiety in relation to this matter. Hinata is her friend and she really liked to help. She looked at him.

"It wouldn't hurt telling her about it, right?"

"I don't know." He looked at the afternoon horizon before continuing, "Let Neji solve his own problem and let's not pry our nose with their family issue."

Silence prevailed. Thankful that Naruto wasn't around to ruin the moment. While Sakura was in deep thought about Hinata and Neji, Sasuke took the opportunity of asking her about her family.

"You still have your family right?"

Sakura gave him a warning look. She thought he was over with her situation nonetheless the tone of his voice made her feel that he wouldn't pester her with persisting questions.

"I don't know if you call it a family, though… I only have my mother with me."

Sasuke warily looked at her. She only had her mother? He didn't have to ask. Her father was probably killed or died from an accident.

"I missed my dad so much." This made her smiled wistfully, "If he was here with my mom, we'll be happier."

Sasuke stared at her while bearing the same longing thoughts, which reflected in his eyes. They really have the same sentiments. They could have shared the same tragedy.

"What about you?" Sasuke glanced at her as she continued, "Do you missed your family, too?"

He dropped his eyes to the ground.

Whenever he let his mind drift in his past there would always be something at the pit of his stomach that churned with several emotions. It was still hard for him to reminisced good things in the past because it hurt him so much. That's why his brother always told him that he shouldn't linger in his past. It would make him miserable.

But they've become member of Cross for revenge because of their past.

Wouldn't it make them miserable?

Getting back to their conversation, Sasuke could only give her a small smile.

"Of course I missed them." The look on his eyes made her heart shattered into pieces. "…I missed them so much."

_Sasuke…_

She reached out to his left cheek, making him at least to be somewhat okay. They both knew that they felt the same thing. The pain of the past still haunts them. They were just glad that they were able to understand each other.

Sasuke dropped his eyelids into half close as he pressed his face on Sakura's warm and soft hand.

-----+-----

The light coming from the computer monitor was the only light present in his room.

Shikamaru put all his time researching about this new breed of vampires. He only had few hours of nap. He couldn't go back to his chamber to have a good night's rest because if he didn't work fast, these vampires would get back at them.

The clickity-clack on his keyboard announced that he was figuring out what to do to them. His first theory had many loopholes so he started with another research with the help of his new assistant, Yamanaka Ino, who was on the other line talking to him.

"Their DNA must have evolved. It improved their resistance against the sun. What do you think?"

Shikamaru stopped typing to think. "That's possible. But we can't stop their multiplication. We don't know where it started."

"I agree." She looked at her own monitor, surprised from a warning signal in her laptop. "I'm calling Cross." She announced.

"Go ahead."

-----+-----

Cold wind passed by his pallid face causing him to wake up from his after lunch slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke noticed that he had at least thirty minutes to get to his next class. He looked at his surroundings. He felt something heavy on his left side.

He turned to his left to see Sakura resting her head in between his neck and shoulder. Her pleasant face was looking up to him. Although her eyes were closed Sasuke was so engrossed at her serenity. His eyes softened.

He didn't pay attention to the time as he let himself watch her closely. He also didn't pay attention when he was slowly descending to her face when he looked at her half parted lips.

It could be the gravity or could be himself, either that he let himself go… lower… lower…

RING! RING!

His attempt to kiss her was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. Sighing deeply he felt his cheeks burned. He shook his head to clear his mind as he attended to his noisy phone.

"Hello?"

"We've got company."

His eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"Gym."

It was Naruto. They hung up their phones and prepared for an unexpected battle. He carefully shook Sakura, trying to wake her up.

She grumbled, "What?"

"Get up, sleepy head, we've got trouble."

_To be continued…_

-----+-----

**Author's Note: **Seems like the continuation of the short drama from the last chapter eh? I'm not in a fast pace so don't worry. I'll break down important issues here when the time comes.

**Read** and **Review** please!

**Announcement: **_National Cosplay Competition _online voting is already up. As a cosplayer and contestant of the competition, I'm asking for your spare time to vote for me. The information and link is already posted in my author's profile (I couldn't post the links here XD) I need your support!


	6. Pure as Water

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**VI. Pure as Water**

-----+-----

He looked up at the sky-high stairs, stairs that might lead to heaven.

He was at the very ground, watching how trees and wind entangled in an invisible dance in the air. His long black hair also danced with the cool wind violently twirling away from his face.

Many people had passed by him, walking straight up through the sheer white blocks of stairs. At the end of that long road, he knew that there was a holy temple.

He used to go there when he was younger. He would offer a penny for prayer then listen to the sound of the bell that reverberate the entire temple. It was peaceful.

Now, he was forbidden to step his foot on its ground. He was **told** that they were forbidden.

He stood quietly in front of the stairs, gazing up the small temple from afar.

All he could do was gaze. Stare. And think.

-----+-----

She had grown accustomed dropping by the headquarters every after school with Sasuke and Naruto by her side.

It had been three weeks since their very last encounter although she gave a thought as to why they, the vampires, weren't attacking anybody now. Were they up to something?

After their last meeting for the day, Sakura planned to go out for Art material shopping. She ran out of oil pigments for her next artwork.

"I'd better off now!" She announced when they all got out from the office.

Sasuke remained. He had an apologetic look in his face.

"Sorry, Sakura, I can't come with you." He finally said.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him. They asked him why.

"My brother told me that he'd call later. So I ought to be here."

They just smiled and waved good-bye however when they were about to enter the elevator, Sasuke shouted something at Naruto.

"You better walk her home!"

Naruto grinned.

-----+-----

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked when they were away from the building.

Naruto who had both of his arms around his head stared at her, allowing her to continue.

"Does it bother you why we weren't told to hunt them down like we should do?"

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

She sighed before explaining, "Don't you notice how often we go out chasing instead of hunting them? As in track them down."

Naruto stared at her questionably then it vanished, changing to a look of thinking, more like of recalling.

"Yeah I noticed that. But why'd you ask?"

She looked at him in the eye, "We're just reacting when they move. And I don't see the point why we aren't doing anything to **stop** them."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. He stopped his tracks. Sakura slowed down to a stop, waiting for an answer.

Why of all people would she choose Naruto for this question? That's because he's the most honest person in the neighborhood. He would answer everything she'd ask.

"I think that's because they haven't located the main house yet."

Naruto noticed her eyes that bulged into a question. Main house? He explained thoroughly.

"Main house's the all-vampire's lair. It's where the evil boss is hiding."

She giggled. He was like explaining a difficult stage in a videogame.

"I don't think we really have to ponder in it, Sakura-chan. It's Shikamaru's job to locate them."

She couldn't contain rolling her eyes.

"Riiiiight. We're the frontline tools."

"Sort of."

They continued walking until they arrived at the Art Shop. The automatic glass door slid open, welcoming them as they went inside. She led the way to the oil painting materials, searching for tools she needed.

Naruto stared at something. He told Sakura that he'd look around.

"Sure."

She took a small package of different colors. She placed it on her other hand then started searching for another material that she needed.

Canvas.

She looked at the shelf, finally located the canvas she'd been looking for. She rose to her toes trying to pull the object out of its location. However due to her lack of height, the canvas was out of reach.

Surprisingly, a hand as white as hers, reached out to the object she'd been trying to grab on to.

"Here."

"Th-thank you." She shyly pulled out the canvas in his hands.

But when their flesh met, Sakura immediately noticed the strange absence of warmth in his skin. It wasn't just from the outside. Just from a simple touch, Cross would easily find out if he or she was human or vampire.

The young beautiful man observed the girl with pink hair. She tried to push down the tensed expression than suddenly rose up on her face. Sakura took the canvas out of his cold hands, suppressing a scream that might cause trouble inside the store.

"You're… a vampire." She said in a low quiet voice that only the person in front of her could hear.

Instead of attacking her, the beautiful young man with shiny black hair only smiled at her. It doesn't have malice or that of a threat. His smile was just simple. He smiled like any humans could do when they're happy.

"I won't bite."

It alarmed her sensitivity. Her intuition was right. He was really a vampire. A blood sucking being! Sakura could only eye him, glaring at some point, but the young man didn't flinch a bit. He was just there, standing innocently at her.

Sakura scrutinized the young man hatefully.

She hated every single vampire in the world. She hated their existence. But no matter how she hated them she had to suppress the urge of killing this young man in front of her. She didn't want to be scandalous. She has to stay in this drift. She has to remain calm.

And she definitely had to stop her blabbering or any killing intentions because there was no order.

This vampire wasn't even attacking anyone.

But she knew he had attacked someone… everyone before this encounter.

Breathing in shakily, she bowed her last gratitude and went off to the counter.

-----+-----

Sakura looked at her newest artwork with ease.

She looked at it as though scheming deeply. Her eyes would narrow, would grow wide then steady… smiling.

Putting down her brushes she stood up from her chair and walked to her balcony of their house.

Her mind was never at rest after that afternoon in the store.

It wasn't because she liked that gorgeous young man. It was because of his questioned race. He wasn't human. He was a vampire.

She remembered her conversation with Naruto. She mentioned how ineffective their strategy was seeing as they only react when the vampires attack. They would have prevented these creatures from attacking if they act beforehand.

Naruto's reason was acceptable. It was rational, alright, and maybe a little tactical. Or maybe someone already explained it to him. Nonetheless it showed that they weren't aggressive at all. It was like a silent-war.

And then that afternoon, the one who helped her get her canvas. It was…

_Why did I feel he doesn't have any intention of attacking?_

True. There was no hint of killing aura around him. His eyes weren't lying either as they reflect purely innocence and usualness. She could've mistaken him as just another human who were inside the store if it weren't for his cold flesh, overly pale complexion and strange blood circulation.

The zero percentage of his assault could've been part of his plan. Vampires are known for seducing their victims. Perhaps he was trying to get the better of her and then when she got in his trap…

_Yeah, I guess that's what he was trying to do. Luring through attraction… right. It's supposed to be it._

She gazed up on the dark night sky, which reminded her of her friend, Sasuke.

Has he gotten home?

Is he going to be okay?

Would he feel alone?

She's worried since he hasn't called her up when she left HQ. And she's damn too worried because they have the same pain experiences.

_Maybe his brother was talking to him…_

In any case, she had to go to sleep. There's school tomorrow and she never intended to be late. Yawning, she stretched her tired arms then bent her neck sideways.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. You gotta sleep, Sakura."

-----+-----

Through layers of different heights of buildings, a young man clad in his total blackness stood beyond the brightness of full moon.

Letting his long silky black hair be blown by the wind, his usual calmness remained passive on his face.

Following the direction of his eyes, he simply gazed at the young girl with pink hair while making her way inside her room.

_Not all vampires wanted to become what they are._

He gave one last look at her closed window before disappearing quickly.

-----+-----

Sasuke looked at her differently, rather annoyingly.

They were doing seatwork by pair and Sasuke insisted to be paired with her (which includes Naruto being punched for several times and fan girls quarreled to become his partner). She agreed but it seems as though she wasn't really participating in their session.

She was staring blankly at the blackboard.

Sasuke sighed. Leaning ever so slowly, he raised his hand, waving it upside down in front of her face.

"Earth to pinky."

Waving his hand was enough but calling her 'pinky' was intolerable.

Without warning she kicked Sasuke's leg in front of her.

"Ow!" He hissed but smirked defiantly. He was teasing her.

Sakura gave him a dirty look before looking down at her book. She heard his chair dragged to her side so that he could talk to her in a low voice.

"What're you thinking?" And so her friend started.

She hesitated but answered anyway, "Nothing…"

"I'm not buying that. Way too cheap."

She looked at him for a moment then sighed.

After their short talk weeks ago, she promised to herself that she'd never keep secrets from him anymore. She'd let him know something about her. Swallowing her pride she looked back in his eyes.

…Only to notice how deep his stare was.

Not to mention the growing redness beginning on his cheek.

"Ugh… Sasuke, why don't you move back a little?"

She noticed his eyes blinked. Was he unaware?

"Sorry." He complied so he shifted away. Just a few inches away though.

"Yesterday afternoon, when Naruto and I went to the Art shop, I… I met this boy with long hair. He looks like a beautiful girl though but… he isn't human."

Sakura noticed his shaking intake of breath. Was he… what she thought he was?

Shocked? No… he was mad.

"What did he do? Did he bite you? What?" His questions were breathless. If they weren't in classroom he could've yelled at her.

She knew. He was close to that. He was close to shake her madly. Now she had to choose right words so as not to trigger that dangerous button.

"He merely looked at me. Actually he helped me reaching a canvas. When I knew he was a vampire, I told him and he… he just smiled."

It seems as though she was enjoying his facial expressions. From annoyed to annoying. From flushed to apologetic. From angry to surprised.

"He… he didn't do anything?" He inquired, unsure.

Sakura nodded. It kept her awake that night even when she was already in bed. She's too tired to think right now.

Sasuke leaned back to his chair, their seatwork already forgotten. He wondered why. Why didn't he attack her, after all she already knew that he was indeed a vampire? What was he trying to do? What was he implying?

_Least of all… he even smiled at Sakura! To hell with…with whatever-you-are!_

Few minutes just passed and now it looked like the tables had turned. He was now the one who was staring, rather intently, at the blackboard while Sakura was staring at him curiously.

"Sasuke."

He didn't say anything.

"Oi."

Sakura's efforts were futile.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

An eye twitched. Finally a reaction.

He glared at her. He never liked it when she called him that way. It was annoying. However his glare melted when she looked at him with big innocent green eyes.

"Can we just drop **that** today?" She said.

"Go away."

"I didn't ask you to think."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Riiiiiight."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Have you guessed who this particular vampire is? I think I left hints everywhere. Oh well it's up to you to find out so stay tuned.

**Read** and **Review** please!


	7. Careless Gaze

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Careless Gaze**

-----+-----

He entered inside their **home**, as what they usually call, their sanctuary.

It wasn't shiny or fabulous or huge. It was just… rusty abandoned church without crosses and saints. There were no faint signs of holy material and if it does had then they could have died, brushed by the wind after turning into ashes.

Actually it was a church cemetery. The field of dead was just behind it.

He didn't feel any coldness, he was already cold inside out and besides he wasn't human. He was already dead…

…A walking dead.

Why he was here he recalled.

One of the Lord's subordinates called him. And that subordinate was none other than the one who turned him into something he didn't want to become.

"Haku." A low masculine voiced called.

The one was called Haku looked at the shadow walking towards him. Thanks to the full moon, he was able to see the man, looking old and strong, stood before him.

"Zabuza-san." The young man called Haku bowed politely. Even as a vampire, his politeness and kindness never changed. He was still the same.

"We will kill the minister."

Haku raised a brow. Why would they kill the minister? Of course he didn't ask out loud, it would be embarrassing. He never asked questions out loud. He was there just to follow orders, nothing else.

He nodded nonetheless and was about to leave when Zabuza spoke.

"It's about time you start drinking human blood."

Haku could only stare then left.

-----+-----

Kakashi widened his eye.

The person on the other line hung up. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"_There had been a threat to the minister coming from **him**. He said he would kill us all if he didn't get what he wants. The minister refused and tonight they'll be coming over."_

Kakashi massaged his temple. Those vampires have been too ambitious nowadays.

They were trying to get in any political position just so to amend everything, for their existence to reign. What was it? Ah. World domination.

…_Damn who invented that evil plot…_

Pressing the numbers on his machine, he waited until somebody answered his call.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-sama." A cheerful female voice greeted him.

"Ah, Ino-chan. I want you to assemble all our members. I need them in fifteen minutes."

"Hai."

He hung up.

-----+-----

All his young members were assembled in front of him. Fully geared and prepared. All vaccines were infused. All they needed to know was where they were going.

Kakashi stood behind his desk, looking at the message that was sent to him earlier.

"I want you to go to Minister Tsunade's place. A threat was directed to her. It was from vampires."

Sharp as ever, Neji inquired. "Do you want us to protect her?"

"The usual, Neji-kun."

Neji understood. Kill vampires.

When silence reigned Kakashi knew that they already know what they're going to do. It's up for them to think of a plan.

"Alright then. Move out kids!"

And dashed they moved.

-----+-----

"I really hate it when he refers to us as 'kids'. We aren't kids anymore!" Naruto retorted, speeding off in his motorbike.

"Just take it as a compliment. It only means he's old. He has white hair anyway. So he's old." Sakura reasoned while chuckling behind Sasuke. They were on Sasuke's favorite motorbike.

Getting in serious matters, Sasuke adjusted his mouthpiece as he drive.

"Why would they want her dead? Some political issues?"

Neji chose to answer, "Probably. They wanted to gain her attention and let them inside the real world."

"Let's say… the very cliché line: World Domination. Savvy?" Tenten sarcastically butted in.

"Thanks for that insightful bit of comment, Tenten." Sasuke dryly said.

"Why thank you."

"Are we there yet?" Sakura lazily asked.

"…Yeah."

-----+-----

Zabuza and Haku stood side-by-side with a few of their races gathered below them.

They stood high on a building adjacent to their target mansion by the main road.

Zabuza, the vampire who doesn't choose his prey, eyed the mansion grounds. There had been several cops and SWAT people scattered all over the perimeter. Do they even know who they're up against? He doubted.

"We have plenty to drink tonight." He announced earning snickers and smirks from behind.

The leader of the group glanced at the young pretty boy beside him. The young man hasn't showed any sign of interest yet. He still disliked taking blood from humans.

"You're free to drink blood, Haku. Why do you still want to drink on animals? That doesn't make you healthy."

Haku slowly blinked his eyes before looking at the speaker. His black shiny eyes reflect nothingness.

"Zabuza-san," Called person looked at him with superiority air, "isn't immortality a sin?"

Ah, religious as always. Why would the young man ask about sin and everlasting existence?

Zabuza didn't answer. He chose to remain silent. He knew that Haku wasn't finished yet.

"Why did you choose to live in sin?" The beautiful young vampire asked.

Raising a hand, Zabuza declared for them to move forth while he searches for the main target. He and Haku left. He couldn't answer when the mob of blood sucking creatures were below them, now that they're alone, he could give an answer.

"We are born from sin, Haku. There's no difference."

Speeding away, Zabuza left the young Haku staring blankly at his back. He chose to remain in that area until he decided what he'd do next.

"…but living in immortality is living in the torments of mortal life."

-----+-----

Cross arrived at their location. Neji assigned positions to his members while they ran towards their client. They rarely do this kind of mission - a mission to protect a well-known person, image to the public. Their usual clients didn't know that they exist. Some did when they survived an attack from a vampire.

Sakura noticed a lot of cops around the mansion. Didn't they know that they would just improve those vampires by sucking their bloods? They should be away from this place.

"Neji." Sasuke spoke, "should you tell those people outside to get rid of this place at once?"

Sasuke had the same thinking like Sakura's. Naruto announced that he had arrived, followed by Sakura and Tenten.

"I'm on my way to the Chief Police." Neji replied and stopped running.

They heard his mouthpiece as though he closed the line. He must be talking to the superiors.

Sasuke announced his arrival on his location. He was assigned with Sakura to guard the client. While he was on close range to Tsunade, Sakura hid herself somewhere inside the same room. Sasuke changed his line so as to speak to her.

"Oi, pinky."

Sakura glared at Sasuke's direction. "Call me that and I'll shoot you between your eyes."

What an intimidation. "My brother will come home soon. He wanted to meet you."

"Oh really." She answered uninterested.

There was a pause.

"Aa. I've never told you about him, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

A sigh, "Never mind."

Ino's voice rang in their earpieces. "Ground posts had been attacked!"

Immediately, Naruto ran towards a window to watch everything from the other side. Since it was a two-story mansion, he could easily see what was happening from below. All the cops took the ground post. The SWAT was positioned near the room of the minister, where Sakura and Sasuke were.

"Holy…" Was all he could muster when he watch a number of vampires jumping over the high walls while evading every non-silver bullets that went pass them.

They rushed towards their targets. Clawing, kicking, punching and even shooting back when they've held the cops' guns. These weren't any normal kind of vampire. They were trained! Hell, they were expert!

Tenten's grunts were heard from their earpieces. She was now engaged into a battle.

"Are these their army?" Tenten angrily asked. She evaded an incoming attack and took that opportunity to counter attack.

Naruto returned to his post when he heard a number of footsteps drawing near by.

"They've come here!" He shouted.

Ino's keyboard resounded in their earpieces. "Ten vampires are on your way Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to look at their client. She was quietly looking at the windows as though nothing happened. He thought at first that this must be a trap but then… who are they to eliminate them? He changed the direct line to group line.

"I'm ready."

Sakura's gasped was heard. "They've come."

Sasuke glared ahead when the huge door of Tsunade's office banged open. Ten vampires appeared, surrounding him and his client inside. He scrutinized every single one of them until his eyes landed on a tall man dressed in gray outfit. He knew that this man led the vampires tonight.

"If glares could kill, I could have died." The man sarcastically uttered when he casually walked towards the Cross member and his client from behind.

Tsunade slowly looked at the vampire. She had the very boring expression all over her face. The vampire just looked at her with eyes lusting for her blood.

"Minister Tsunade, huh?" He stopped walking when Sasuke stood in front of the client. "Get out of the way, kid."

Sasuke glared him. He had no intention of attacking yet. He would let Tsunade do the talking first.

"So be it then." He looked past the young Cross member in attempt to get Tsunade's attention. "We've come here personally to ask you again, Minister. Take the offer."

The minister's brown eyes squinted warily. These vampires were getting on her nerves.

"I'm serving humans, Zabuza. You and your men have no place in this world."

"Ah, that means you're not taking the offer."

Sasuke knew that it was a warning statement so he unleashed his sword and pointed it towards the neck of the vampire.

"Kid, are you sure you know how to swing a katana?"

"Want me to demonstrate?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

In a blink of an eye, Zabuza the vampire disappeared in his previous location only to reappear behind the client. Zabuza held both Tsunade's arms from behind. Sasuke immediately turned around, passively looking at his threat.

"Had enough, kid?" Zabuza inched his lips towards Tsunade's neck.

"We're just starting." Sasuke challenged.

The Cross member assaulted despite the hostage within Zabuza's arms. Tsunade's eyes grew wide.

_This boy is actually ignoring his client! The nerve!_

Everything seemed to play in slow motion especially when Sasuke leaped towards Zabuza. Sasuke positioned his sword as though he going to swing his sword horizontally however when he's about to have it near Tsunade's neck, a silver bullet went passed them, targeting towards Zabuza's head.

Sasuke smirked.

_Nice aim Sakura._

Unbeknownst to them Zabuza had shifted his position before the bullet went through his head.

"I see. An almost-perfect sniper."

Both Tsunade and Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

_I-impossible! _Sasuke yelled shockingly.

_I never knew the girl could shoot like that!_

Before the vampires could find where she was hiding, Sakura aimed and shot her guns on every nearest heads. They who were hit were wildly combusted then turned into ashes. Some of the vampires ravaged their way to reveal Sakura's hiding place.

Sakura rolled to the side, shooting the ceiling before budging her way out.

"Sakura reduced the number to four." Ino reported from their receiver.

"Way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto commented from the other line. He was still fighting with some of the vampires in the hallway.

Now that Sakura let herself be revealed, she nonchalantly aimed her gun towards Zabuza, who in turn, had jumped away from the client. Sasuke immediately took his position to protect Tsunade.

Zabuza glared at the pink haired girl. He never knew that such person exist. What a talent.

"That was smooth, girl." He chuckled, "You will be of great use in our men."

Sakura held the trigger of her gun, "Screw you vampires."

"Ah. The tone of vengeance is seeping through your lips." Zabuza gave her a warning look as he walked towards her position.

Sasuke lowered his stance in preparation for an attack if something happens to Sakura. The female gunslinger never wavered from her position. She held the trigger of her gun even until when Zabuza was standing a few feet from her.

"I don't remember this girl in your club, Uchiha. Since when do you hire delicious chick like this?" Zabuza eyed her as though he was undressing her with his cruel eyes.

Gritting in annoyance, Sasuke gripped the hilt of his katana. If Zabuza would say anything directed to Sakura he will kill him.

None of the Cross members inside the office talked. They held their gazes and guards from all the remaining vampires inside the room. Sakura took down four vampires already. It's up to them to take the six.

Zabuza glanced over his shoulder to look at the minister being protected by the young Uchiha. Shortly he returned looking at the girl before him.

_Letting her unprotected is an act of a fool._

In a blink of an eye, Zabuza disappeared from his position.

Sakura felt something on her back. She was forced to drop her guns when something immediately held her wrist from behind!

_Why didn't I notice him!_

Zabuza reappeared holding Sakura as hostage.

"Shit!" Sasuke cussed while glaring menacingly at their target.

-----+-----

All Cross members heard Ino's alert. "Sakura had been captured!"

Neji, Tenten, and Naruto halted at once. With blood shot eyes they looked at the hallway towards the Minister office while asking the same question inside their minds.

_What's going on!_

Losing patience, Naruto finished off the remaining vampires he had been fighting. He pulled out his silver bullet gun and dashed towards the minister office.

Ino suddenly shouted at his earpiece, "What're you doing Naruto! Get back to your position!"

The Cross member gritted his teeth and glared his way towards the second floor.

"If Sasuke can't protect Sakura-chan, then I will!"

-----+-----

From his angry stupor Sasuke almost stood still in shock when he heard Naruto's response from Ino's alert. When Sakura was held hostage that doesn't mean he wasn't able to protect her. He believed in Sakura's skill and if he goes in without proper planning then one of them dies.

Naruto was such a moron at times.

Relaxing his already white hand that gripped the hilt of his katana, Sasuke whispered his command through the mouthpiece.

"Stay on your position Naruto or I will kill you."

Naruto literally stopped running. He was already standing at the front door of the office only to be held back once he heard Sasuke's grave voice echoing through his earpiece. Naruto thought that he could have hit Sasuke's nerve when he said those words earlier. Either that or Sasuke already had a plan in his head.

Zabuza turned towards Sasuke while he held Sakura in his strong arm. There was a malicious smirk emitting from his face and Sasuke knew that he would make a deal.

And Sasuke was right.

"I'll offer you a deal, Uchiha."

There was no response from Sasuke, only deadly glares and angry aura.

"If you don't want this chick to be part of our army, make the Minister agree to our offer. If she declines, this girl will immediately become one of us."

Zabuza couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking but through the young Cross' eyes he knew that Sasuke wouldn't think twice to save the girl. The beating of his heart made it obvious.

"My patience's running low, Uchiha, if I didn't get an answer this girl shall die."

Painfully, Sasuke closed his eyes.

No matter how crucial the situation is, he won't let his comrade be sacrificed. Neither the client should be offered. It was hard for him to make a decision but he had to, or everybody will meet certain death.

Breathing slowly, he straightened up his position. He held a steady gaze to Sakura before looking menacingly at Zabuza.

"Nobody tells me what to do, vampire!" Then Sasuke burst forth with his katana aiming at Zabuza's head.

Shocked at Sasuke's unintelligent decision, Tsunade and Sakura stood shocked, watching the young Cross member in his mad dash towards Zabuza.

And while everything seemed to be playing in slow motion, Zabuza smirked at Sasuke. He knew that the young man wasn't taking this deal seriously. If he wanted proof then he'll give him proof.

Holding Sakura's neck, Zabuza let his fangs out to plunge it on her white skin…

…However…

The glass window shattered into pieces. Zabuza had to stop his attempt to look at the person who invaded his feeding time. Even Sasuke had to stop from his attack, jumping back to avoid shattered glasses raining on the floor.

Once everything went quiet, a young man with long silky black hair clad in his all-black attire, stood at the broken windowsill.

All eyes were on the newcomer. Except for the vampires who already knew him Sasuke and Tsunade started scrutinizing him. They both knew that it was a vampire. His extremely pale face was evident and his dull eyes bear no soul.

Sakura stood frozen staring at the young man before them. Her green eyes went wide after she finished her observation.

_It… it was him!_

Breaking the silence, Zabuza tightened his grip to Sakura's neck. The girl yelped in pain.

"I'm glad you came, Haku."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Aww if you're reading the first chapter and the summary of this story, you'll notice that it directed to Uchiha brothers, meaning Sasuke **and **Itachi. But it's amusing just to think that most of you are relating Itachi's features as feminine. He's a gorgeous, pretty boy isn't he?

For those who have guessed it right… COOKIES for everyone!

Also, very thanks to **Gina01** for pointing that very important spot – the Art Store, though only a few included Sai's name in their guess list.

**Read **and **Review **please!


	8. When a snow is tainted

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**VIII. When a snow is tainted**

-----+-----

Haku gazed at the scenario before him. He had no intention of bringing himself in this mission but he couldn't suppress the cruel intention that his race wanted to get.

Other than that, he was familiar to the pink haired girl that Zabuza held as a hostage.

Haku looked at his leader, Zabuza, before slowly setting his feet on the floor. He was well aware that the Cross member, holding a katana, was very annoyed already. Also the pink haired Cross had her eyes glued on him. It wasn't because he looked good. It was because they knew each other.

When he was on the floor, he turned himself completely to face Zabuza and Sakura.

Zabuza gave no emotion in his eyes for he was trying to decipher what was Haku thinking. He never knew what was inside the boy's mind. They barely talk when they're at home.

"What are you looking at, Haku? Go and get the Minister." Zabuza ordered.

The young man showed no sign of following the order; instead he disappeared from his position to attack Zabuza even while Sakura was held as hostage.

Zabuza was forced to let go Sakura to protect himself from a surprise attack. Taking that small opportunity, Sakura rolled to the side to get her guns then scurried away to find a safe spot. She held her trigger once again.

Tsunade was surprised seeing a young man, a vampire that is, turned against the Zabuza guy. The young man was as fragile as Sakura at first glance, but seeing him in action, in his utmost bravery to attack the leader, Tsunade knew that Haku wasn't weak.

Sasuke immediately backed away to return to his post. He was near Sakura's and the client's position now. He spoke through the mouthpiece.

"You okay, Sakura?"

Sakura need not to glance at Sasuke. She had her attention to Haku and Zabuza. She didn't know when would Zabuza attack her again and if that time comes, she will no longer let her guard down.

"I'm okay."

Sasuke glanced at her position when he noticed the hasten words that came out from her mouth. He thought she was ignoring him. But when he looked at her eyes… he finally found out why.

_It was him…_

_(Flashback)_

"_He merely looked at me. Actually he helped me reaching a canvas. When I knew he was a vampire, I told him and he… he just smiled."_

_(End of Flashback)_

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes to the black haired young man who looked like a girl because of his feminine façade. He asked himself…

_He's a vampire yet he went against another vampire._

"What's the big idea, Haku?" Zabuza and Haku split up, now standing face to face to one another.

"Preventing people from getting harmed by you."

There was a pause before a hollowed laughter.

"You think you're not a sinner?" Zabuza mocked but he suddenly changed when he locked his eyes darkly on Haku. "I told you to drink from humans and you followed. You are a sinner Haku."

Haku closed his eyes while letting his head hung low. "Yes, I am." He paused before looking back to Zabuza. A challenging air came out instantly. "But it was you that put me in this sin."

-----+-----

_So…that's why…_

All of the people, humans and vampire alike, heard the entire conversation happening between Zabuza and Haku. But among the audience only Sakura comprehended Haku's deepest meaning. She knew because he never attacked her when they first met.

Even though she hated every fiber of their being, there was a voice nagging at the back of her mind to listen to what Haku was saying.

That was when she understood him.

Sakura was about to send her plan to Sasuke when she realized that all these vampires would probably hear her. An alternative she chose was to give a knowing look at Sasuke.

Coincidentally, Sasuke felt the weigh of being stared from the side of his eyes. When he looked at it, he came eye to eye with Sakura.

_What?_

Sakura mouthed words: **He's not our enemy.**

One of Sasuke's eyes squinted. _How can she tell?_

It was as if Sakura read his mind when she responded through mouthing of words: **Trust me.**

They returned to the unfolding drama between Zabuza and Haku. Both vampires held their heated stares to each other. None of them would like to back down.

"This isn't the time to listen to your guilt, Haku. Get the minister now!"

Haku nonchalantly walked towards Sakura and Sasuke's position. He noticed that Sasuke tensed but it was immediately gone. He felt Sakura's eyes on him. She wasn't glaring. She was just staring. Getting back in his situation, he dropped his gaze on the group of lesser vampires inside the room. His black silky hair swayed when he looked to the side where Sakura was standing.

"Allow me to take care of Zabuza, Miss Artist."

Sakura had to blink twice before letting it dawn at her. _Miss Artist…_

She didn't have to smile nor appreciate what he said but she would let him do what he wants as long as he's not going to attack any human beings. But Haku, he gave her a warm smile before looking back at Zabuza.

This would be his final decision and he knew that he wouldn't regret it… no matter what happens.

Before anyone could say another word, Haku immediately disappeared.

Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously moved upon unsaid signal.

-----+-----

Ino could not believe what she was watching.

Two Cross members joined forces with a vampire who bore a young feminine face. It wasn't against the law but it was her first time to see a vampire going against his kind by killing and stopping them from their cruel intentions. Aren't they supposed to be unified?

She immediately sent the message towards the Director.

-----+-----

Sasuke reappeared behind the lesser vampire in attempt to attack from behind. Knowing that it would sense him, he propelled himself towards the vampire to have his momentum to swivel and rotate then finally attacking it from the side. The katana went through the cold flesh and directed to the side of the heart.

Sakura ran and jumped a few feet high to rotate in mid-air, finding a good aim for both of her targets. When she found the perfect time, she did not hesitate pulling the trigger, letting silver bullets rocketed towards the head of the lesser vampires.

When they were done, they hurried back to their posts where Minister Tsunade stood and observing.

"Are you okay, Tsunade-san?" Sakura asked, finding any suspicious people if there would be any ambush.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'm worried about that young man over there."

The two Cross members looked at each other first before they looked at Haku. The teenage vampire was nearly on his knees against Zabuza's superior strength. The old man had many experiences and he, being the silent and reserved person, had no interest in killing and fighting for domination.

Sakura was about to aim her guns to Zabuza when Tsunade's hand blocked her. The young Cross member looked at their client, asking through eye contact why she did that.

"If you shoot it, then that kid will be killed, too."

She was right.

Sakura must have forgotten that Haku is a vampire. But since Haku's a vampire wouldn't they need to kill him, too?

She lowered her guns and watched miserably as how Haku dodge, attack, and roll simultaneously. Haku received many blows from Zabuza but none of it directed to any of his vital parts. It only meant that Zabuza was toying with Haku.

Sasuke thought the same thing. What could possibly be Zabuza's game? Was he going to make Haku to turn back to him again?

_Was this some kind of joke?_

Sasuke still held his katana on his right hand. He doubted this scenario. If that Haku guy was just playing a hero turn villain for a second, then no vampires shall survive tonight. In the middle of his thought, he heard Naruto's voice going to his line.

"Hey are you guys alright over there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke adjusted his mouthpiece, "Yeah."

Just when Naruto was about to ask again, Ino intercepted. "Two vampires are fighting to one another. Sasuke, you have to eliminate them."

Sakura interjected, "No. Not yet."

Ino responded under protest, "There is no reason why we should keep them alive, Sakura."

There was a pause and none of the members wanted to voice their response. Of course, most of them wanted to know why Sakura hesitated and why Sasuke didn't protest. There must be something going on.

Finally, Sasuke decided to fill them in. "There is someone here who didn't want to become one of them so he has to kill the one who made him a vampire."

There was silence. The only noise they were able to hear was Haku and Zabuza's clash.

Not until Sakura supported Sasuke's statements. "We'll let him in his fight."

There were simultaneous sighs and grunts but nobody threatened to protest. Sasuke gave his word, so as Sakura, so the only person who could make a protest is from the head – their director.

However, there was no reply from Kakashi. He was letting Sasuke and Sakura manage their situation. As long as their client is alive, then Kakashi wouldn't have to punish them.

-----+-----

Zabuza had clawed Haku's body so forceful he shredded the sleeves of Haku's clothes. The young vampire bled yet he stood up, willing to fight and end the guilt he felt for so many years. However no matter how hard he endured the pain, he knew that his body would give up later. He just hoped that even before his body gave in, he would be able to kill Zabuza.

While he was in the brink of his thoughts, he suddenly realized he was thrown away from the blow he received from a powerful punch from Zabuza himself. He felt that some of his bones must have cracked when his back slammed on the wall.

Zabuza looked like he teleported from his place only to reappear in front of Haku's staggering state.

"Have you considered your thoughts?" Zabuza asked. The superior air hung in the air.

Haku didn't respond. He was too busy propping himself up despite his trembling knees and arms. Zabuza got irritated he kicked Haku's abdomen.

"Have you no shame! I saved you from death!" Zabuza angrily shouted, noticing Haku's shoulder tensed.

It was true. Zabuza saved him from being killed by his own family. Actually, the people who surrounded him attempted to kill him. Even as a child, Haku had been reserved and anti-social but he was able to do everything that everybody asked him to do. He followed orders from almost everyone and they never heard anything from him.

The reason why everybody wanted him dead was because of… Zabuza.

Everybody in his village was against vampires. They weren't any vampire killers but they were trying to get strong in order to fight. However Haku being the kind-hearted he was, he found Zabuza in the woods – bleeding almost to death. He helped Zabuza despite him being a vampire.

When they found out what happened, everybody pointed him as a traitor – a fool who served a demon.

Learning this, they beat Haku almost to death if not for Zabuza's appearance. Being the vampire he was, he sucked and killed everyone that had hurt Haku… even those who just came as spectators.

Haku was in the brink of death as his own blood bathed him to no end.

Zabuza had seen the kindness in Haku's heart so he thought of saving him. However instead of sending the boy to the hospital, he changed the course of Haku's blood circulation and shared his vampire blood at the holes of his neck.

As a result, Haku was turned, unconsciously, into a vampire. Zabuza didn't give him any choices. He just turned into a vampire without his consent.

Haku staggered when he tried to stand up. He clutched the side where Zabuza kicked him earlier. It hurt. It pained. Even though they were vampires they could feel pain. They could feel hunger. They could feel desire. But Haku doesn't feel the latter two. All he ever felt was pain and regret, nothing else.

"I would be glad if you…" Haku coughed out blood. He wiped the trails from the side of his mouth using his free hand, "if you left me there. I am thankful that you saved me from death but…" He shakily moved up his head to gaze at Zabuza, "living a life of an immortal is not what I wish for."

Zabuza smirked, "You're contradicting your statements, Haku. I let you live because of gratitude. Now you're taking it for granted. You fool, if you wanted to die so badly you should have told me earlier."

Haku shook his head. He wasn't done with his speech.

"True, I want to stop immortality. But…" He looked back at Zabuza, "I don't want to be killed by you."

"YOU FOOL!" Zabuza disappeared from his position only to reappear in front of Haku, attempting to claw Haku's chest.

Haku dropped his body to the ground to avoid the attack. Also he used that small amount of time to kick Zabuza's legs so that he would also fall to the ground. Now that both of them were down, Haku immediately locked his legs on Zabuza's legs. The old man grunted in pain.

Sakura knew that this was it. Instinctively pulling the silver knife from her shoulder, she shouted his name to get his attention.

Haku turned his head and saw the pink haired Cross throwing the silver knife on him. He caught the tool slickly but with an evident surprised expression. After scrutinizing the dagger, Haku looked back at her with a small smile.

The young vampire turned back at the one who caused him so much pain and guilt. He felt the burning sensation as he clutch the silver knife which coated with Holy Water. He wasn't supposed to hold the thing, yet here he was, using the tool against the same kind.

_I do not wish to live in sin anymore… Forgive me._

Rotating the silver knife in his hand, the hilt was held in a reverse position; Haku did not hesitate when he plunge the tool at Zabuza's heart.

"GUH!"

He watched how Zabuza's eyes widened painfully. They shook when Haku plunge it deeper. Then in a matter of seconds, the visible ashes emerged starting from the post where the dagger was embedded. Soon the entire dead flesh that shaped Zabuza turned burnt red to black, crumpling like a paper being tossed at the crisping fire.

There were no words to utter. There were no signs of forgiveness. Zabuza only looked back at Haku with burning, withering eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke lowered their weapons. They knew that there won't be any vampires coming over. They've killed every single one that Zabuza brought with him and the only one left was Haku. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief and sat on her chair, holding her head from a tremendous headache threatening to hurt.

Sasuke watched how hastily Zabuza turned into complete ashes and since the glass window was broken, the wind gushed in, taking away what was left of the ashen body. Sakura's silver knife dropped soundly on the floor.

Sakura started walking towards Haku. Sasuke was about to object. But when he looked at her determined eyes, he withdrew.

She stopped beside the pained Haku. He was still clutching his hurting abdomen. The continuous blood that trailed down his lips was forgotten. She knelt and picked up her silver knife. Before she placed it on her sheath, she blew away the remaining ashes that covered the blade.

"Thank you." Haku's voice was cool and silent, "Thank you for lending me that dagger."

Sakura looked at him. He was shivering from pain, from cold maybe, and yet he sat there appreciating what she'd done to help him.

She didn't reply. She only looked at him with… surprisingly, compassionate eyes. Haku remembered the abhorrence in those eyes. He smiled again. He even chuckled.

"I wonder what made those eyes change." He pointed out, smiling despite the blood that trickled from his lips. "Aren't they supposed to be filled with anger?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wondered why Haku was talking to her as though they've known each other for so long…

Slowly, Haku looked at the New Moon from the broken glass window. The sky was clear. There were no clouds to block the moon.

"There are some vampires who are just like me. They regretted being one of the army, but they have no choice but to follow. Some lived the way vampires should be, yet there are some who walk on another path, probably trying to live a life by not taking the lives of the others." He breathed in before continuing, "And some… just like me, wanted to take their own lives to end the miserable, sinful sight of their living." Finally he looked back at Sakura's green eyes.

He detected grief and sorrow. Did his words affect her so much?

"Miss," He started, earning her attention back to him, "do you mind if I can borrow your silver dagger again?"

Sakura knew what would happen next.

Why do vampires take people like Haku? Why would they want them to live life miserably? They had enough troubles when they were normal… why did fate have to be so cruel?

Sasuke watched the situation.

He knew that Sakura was hesitating. Somehow Haku's words stung painfully at her heart. Sasuke knew that Sakura wanted him… wanted Haku to live. But… he's a vampire. He was one of their enemies' soldiers. And it was possible that he had victims before this happened. All those repentance in Haku's cool eyes, Sasuke knew that he regretted all his actions… all victims that he killed using his fangs and hands.

Though shaking, Sakura pulled the silver dagger on her sheath. She extended her hand towards Haku. The one he used for clutching his abdomen withdrew and used it to take the silver dagger from Sakura's hesitating hands.

Once again, Haku smiled.

"Have you finished your painting, miss?" He asked out of the blue, earning a surprised response from Sakura.

She looked at him in the eyes wondering why he suddenly asked about her painting. Of course, it was because she bought that canvas and he was the one who helped her reaching that canvas.

It wouldn't be nice if she didn't answer. He had been asking her questions earlier, too.

"It's nearly done." She answered quietly.

Haku bent his head to the side. He still bore that smile on his face.

"I wished I could see it…" He lowered his head and turned around. He gripped the hilt of the dagger using both his hands. He didn't want to stay in this state any longer. He doesn't have any purpose anyway. "But it won't be necessary, since I have no chance of seeing it now."

Sakura didn't know what she felt. She didn't know if she wanted to stop him or let him die. He had been so nice to her and he was against his race anyway. It would've been better if Haku started working with them, with Cross, even if she was certain that everybody will look at him differently.

And yet, she did nothing.

She sat quietly as Haku pushed the silver dagger on his chest – to his heart.

They didn't have to wait any longer as newly burned ashes danced with the wind. There was no going back when Haku decided to take his own life. And even when he was dying, they all knew that he bore that same smile on his face.

"My name is Sakura." She said, stunning both Sasuke and Haku.

Sakura told her name so that he would stop calling her 'miss' or 'miss artist'. She considered him a nice fellow despite the race so she would let him calling her on first name basis.

Haku lowered his head, Sakura couldn't see what he was doing, but she was positive that he was smiling… regardless of pain and vanishing…

"I'm Haku…" His arms turned into ashes, blown by the wind, "nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

Sakura shot her head up only to see the traces of Haku's body that turned into ashes.

"Good bye…"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **You are all insane:3 In seven chapters you gave me a total of 110+ reviews! Thank you so much! I shall glomp at each and everyone! (starts glomping)

And this Haku Arc IS very short. See? He's dead already XD The reason why I had to kill Haku is… well you shall wait for the next chapter! (Dang this update's coming along to early and I haven't finished chapter 10!)

To answer **Gina01's** question – His nose caught up a Cross member so he followed them. But instead of talking to Naruto, he saw Sakura reaching up for the canvas. So he helped her and talked a bit. And the reason why he followed them is he wanted to be saved. :3

I'm very happy that you guys liked this so far! (Throws cookies at everybody!)

**Read** and **Review** please!


	9. Infinite Devotion

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Infinite Devotion**

-----+-----

The aftermath of their last encounter, particularly the one in which they had protected the client, gave a strong blow to Sakura's morale.

But they were all assured that she would not stop seizing and eliminating the race that they were against to. Even so, the lack of response and the far off distant gaze wouldn't slip away from Sasuke's watchful eyes.

He had been observing her for the past two hours of their class schedule. It wasn't all wasted just by staring, for he was randomly called to answer a question, of which he reluctantly answered correctly - earning shrills of squealing and giggling.

Sakura was not herself today, and he knew that it was because of that vampire guy, Haku.

And again, it wasn't because Haku was drop dead gorgeous that Sakura fell in love with, Sasuke shook his head for this, but it was because of the weight of his words. It stung strongly. It broadened the comprehension between humans and emotions with vampires and their goals. Yet even then, there would always be confusion.

Apparently, Sakura indulged herself in to too many analyses submerging unconsciously in to a profound state called as, latter mentioned, **confusion**.

Sasuke had been thinking too deeply, not for what Haku told, but for Sakura's condition. Of course, he wanted to help her. He wanted to know what she thinks about the situation she's into. And he definitely wanted to know if she's not really head over heels for that dead, _double dead_, guy.

He tore a piece of paper from the page of his spiral notebook. He took time scribbling down his message before he folded it neatly and wrote down her name. He passed it on to Naruto, who passed it to Hinata, then to Ino, and finally to Sakura.

However, the paper was held by Ino for a minute or two, since Sakura didn't respond, despite the consecutive prodding of ball pen on her back. The teacher while discussing would simply look back from the blackboard then to the students, observing if they were still listening or not. Sakura wasn't responding from Ino's prodding.

When their teacher looked back at the class, Sasuke held his breath. He was nervous because Ino was almost caught. But he wasn't concerned that much on Ino. He was more concerned on his folded paper with Sakura's name on it. If their teacher would find out that he secretly passed that letter to her then a whole new gossip will be spread the minute they get out of the room.

Ino tried again when the teacher turned his back.

"Sakura!" She hissed in whisper.

Finally, a reaction from Sakura, Sasuke breathed out the air he head been holding for a not-so long time. Sakura carefully unfolded the letter and read the contents with her lazy green eyes.

_**Hey you're spacing out too much. Let's meet up at the rooftop after class.**_

_**- Sasuke**_

Sakura lowered her head first before glancing over her shoulder where Sasuke sat, behind a column and a row. It was their History class and every history class they would always be separated.

-----+-----

He planned on observing Shikamaru's latest discoveries earlier when a phone disrupted the sacred peace he tried to maintain for the past fifteen minutes.

In the end, he spent the entire hour speaking and listening to the person from the other line.

Occasionally, he would respond by saying "Aa" and "of course" and a little bit of statement of what he thinks about what they were talking about.

The conversation ended when Kakashi bid the person farewell, and he slowly replaced the receiver. Then he rested on his comfortable chair. He paused to think of what to do next. Then, out of nowhere, he moved his chair around to look at the view behind his glass window.

_Inevitable… everything has to turn the way they shouldn't be._

Narrowing his eyes, he thought of his **children**.

_I have to start training them._

-----+-----

She walked over the last steps of the stairs going to the rooftop. Looking at the door that closed in front of her, she gently reached out for the knob, turning it and pushing away.

Sakura momentarily gazed at Sasuke's back after the short welcome from the soft light of the afternoon sun.

On the other hand, Sasuke had opened his eye from his nap while he waited for his 'friend' to arrive. His right side was on the floor, then his right hand rest numbly, supporting his leaning head. The scent of strawberry and milk soap reached his nose. He knew who it was.

Standing up, he dusted off dirt from his side before staring at the person he wished to see at this moment.

Sakura still had her hands around the door knob, she hadn't moved yet. Something was pulling her back. It was as if something at the back of her mind telling her to stand within her safe zone. But Sasuke wouldn't harm her right?

The boy sighed inaudibly. He greeted her with a simple 'hello' while he strode his way to her. Still there were no signs of movements from her. Why did she have to be this stiff?

"Come out from there. It's dangerous to stay where the stairs are."

Sakura slowly withdrew her creamy hand from the doorknob. She took a step away from the darkness and went towards Sasuke, entirely forgetting that she has to close the rooftop's door.

He noticed the same absence of cheerfulness in her eyes. They were distant and confused. He breathed in deeply, now is the time to make those negative adjectives be blown by the wind.

"I will be very frank with you, Sakura." He started as he stopped in front of her, both hands stuffed on both of his pockets. There was no reaction from Sakura. Usually, when Sasuke meant 'frank', she would always snap out of her thoughts and looked at him with wide surprise eyes. But today, she did nothing but cast sorrowful eyes on the floor.

"Do his words reflect something in your past, Sakura?" He prayed that Sakura would know that he was referring to Haku. "It's really possible that there are vampires out there that didn't even have a choice to say no. But that doesn't change the fact that in order for them to live they must drink on human blood." He paused for a moment. "He may have conveyed you into confusion. To make you think that half of their army dislike a sinful living, but have you thought of the victims they killed?"

He didn't know if it helped, but he doubted himself when he delivered his speech unceremoniously. He knew that he missed a point.

"I'm not forcing you to think bad about them, what I'm trying to say is—"

"—Sasuke."

The way she uttered his name made him stopped. She was annoyed and perturbed. Didn't he know that he made the matter worst?

"Enough already." The growing weariness of her voice made more plausible. She had enough of what happened the other night. She had enough of _his_ words. She had enough thinking about her past…

Sasuke inched closer by foot, and was about to tell her something but Sakura's pleading eyes, when she looked up to him, forced his lips to silence. He hesitated. Finally, he let everything to be forgotten. He simply stared at her with eyes of both sympathy and awkwardness.

Maybe for the last time he should reconsider settling to an awkward silence than listen to the echoes of his relentless monologues. No, not to his monologues, perhaps, to Sakura's understanding… he should give a room for her.

"It's true. Haku's words bothered me. But that doesn't mean that it would lead me to some extent where I turn against all of you. I have reckoned everything. I'm only trying to exonerate the sympathetic person that was inside of me. I did feel sorry for those who didn't have a choice but I feel sorry more for those they left behind…" _Like myself_, she added in mind.

A cool gust of wind went past the both of them but neither shivered. They stood in tranquility; one staring at the pink haired friend that was in front of him and the other, finding the floor a soothing spot to stare at.

Sasuke admitted that a part of her words did bring reflections of her past. And a little bit of it covered that she would try and forget what Haku just said. Yes, he wanted her to forget everything Haku said, but he knew that it would take a lot of time.

All his thoughts were hastily cast aside when he felt her hand enclosed his. His eyes traveled down to their joined hands. She grasped it gently as if trying to make him sense what was inside her mind… After a full blown minute of presumptions, it was his turn to return the favor by pulling her hand, practically her entire person, to allow her head to rest at the base of his neck.

Their small deed of affection enthralled both of their hearts. Sasuke felt goose bumps that suddenly sent chills up to his neck when Sakura breathed out a warm shaky breath. Sakura used her free hand to clutch on Sasuke's shirt. Her tightened grip confirmed her need… and her need has been granted. She was _comforted_. She buried her face only to be enveloped with his cool night, clean soap scent. On the other hand, Sasuke willed his free hand to encase her waist. He hesitated at first, but then he allowed himself to snake his hand all the way to the half of her back, embracing her fully.

While she buried her face on him, he impulsively pulled her into a tight embrace wishing to never let go.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke."

"…It was nothing."

-----+-----

Sitting idly at his self-proclaimed throne, the man in glasses pushed himself forward to look at the computer in front of him.

His eyes didn't deceive him.

The last mission was a failure, all thanks to Cross and that young vampire named Haku.

He shook his head and pulled himself back to the backrest of his chair.

"**He** won't be happy about this." He spoke at the darkness beside him.

There was a shift of movement in the spot where the man in glasses glanced.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" The shadow in the darkness asked. His voice resembled a void of living.

The man in glasses spun his chair so that he's facing the group of shadows in front of him. His lips were tugged into a smirk.

"We shall play a game."

-----+-----

She was comforted. She was comforted by him, her forever loving friend, and to that she was blissfully happy.

They embraced the afternoon serenity, while they watched the sun set on the West. Both of their backs were inclined by the wall. Their fingers were nearly touching. Black and green eyes stared at the horizon, contented that everything has gone good.

Not long did the silence break when Sakura pulled out a topic.

"You mentioned that you're brother's coming right?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Yes and he wanted to meet you."

It was Sakura's turn to look at him.

And why was his brother interested to meeting her?

"He wanted to meet me?"

True, she had not met his brother, and for all the time she and Sasuke had been together, Sasuke never told her that he has a brother. What would his brother look like? Is he as handsome as Sasuke? Is he also studying? How old is his brother? Would he look at her and smile?

She had a lot of questions in mind, but the first thing that came in her head was…

"Does he kill vampires, too?"

Sasuke let his eyes rest on her face before he looked away. He didn't want to show her what his eyes carry.

"He's one of the Elites."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She wanted to know why Sasuke avoided eye contact, but on the last minute that she was about to ask, she finally understood.

Perhaps it pained Sasuke to realize that he and his brother were pulled to a reality that revolves only on vampires. They live to train, to get strong, and to gain knowledge. All these aspects will be contributed for their revenge.

While she rested her eyes on the side of his face, a part of herself was telling her that her objectives are comparable to Sasuke and his brother. They live for revenge, she lives to retrieve, but the method of retrieving is not giving their lives back. **Retrieving**, in her case, is to **kill**.

She needed not to ask Sasuke what it feels like to live for revenge. Even though he had always smiled, teased, and hanged around her, there will always be a masked emotion of sadness and longing. He wouldn't be able to take back the best memories of his past maybe that was the reason why he had always wanted to be around his friends. He wanted to feel happy.

"Sasuke?"

When he turned his head to her direction, there was a fast growing heat came up to his cheeks. His eyes were wide. Surprised. And the beat of his heart suddenly paced up. It was like pumping its way out of his chest.

Sakura **kissed** him.

It wasn't a light one, it was a deep kiss.

He was wondering why she would suddenly call him only to kiss him. He was wondering why she would initiate such intimate contact.

_Sakura… she likes me?_

In truth, he never really imagined her to like him, for all he know she valued their friendship so much she wouldn't want it to be shattered once they jump into another level. Yet, here she was, kissing him so tenderly.

If she truly liked him, why didn't he notice? Why didn't he feel it?

Slowly, Sakura pulled away from his face. He saw her cheeks tainted in pink, her eyes fluttering open. She was wonderful. She was a beauty. She was always beautiful in his eyes.

Sasuke was stunned for the whole minute after her kiss. Sakura didn't know what to do.

She didn't even know why she kissed him.

All her thoughts were of him. She thought about his life and how he went through. Then she felt sad.

Nevertheless, she admired him. She admired how he lived as though he was a normal student, with good grades, with lots of fan girls, and with lots of ways to tease his friends. It was like he doesn't know the world of darkness – the world held by negative forces that pulls everyone to the depth of misery.

Ah… now she knew why she kissed him.

"Sa…Sakura?"

"I'm sorry," it didn't sound as if she meant it.

Sasuke stared at her for a while before he let her words sink in. Then he shook his head.

"No need to apologize."

It was Sasuke's turn to feel as though he had to do something. He wanted to know if she feels the same way like he did.

"What was that for?"

Sakura looked deeply at his black eyes as she smiled. She was teasing him.

"You know," She lifted her hand until it leveled between his eyes. "It proves that I'm your first kiss."

Sasuke arched a brow. "So what?"

Before Sakura spoke, she poke Sasuke's forehead with her index and middle finger. He glared at her.

"And that proves what?"

She giggled as she inched her face closer to his. "You're so clueless."

Sasuke glared at her for the last time. For a moment, he watched her chuckled at him.

_How childish._

Then out of the blue, he smirked. And that smirked will soon prove something.

She noticed his facial expression, and now it was her turn to be clueless. What was he up to?

Suavely, Sasuke held her chin up with his right hand. He looked deeply in her pools of green orbs, sending her a message that she find it hard to decipher. Sakura felt nervous.

"Well, then," he started, "let me show you how clueless you are for the past years."

That was his warning, but Sakura never knew what his warning for. In a split second, Sasuke's lips descended on hers.

He got his revenge.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating previously! T.T You see after the NCC, I have to work with another paperwork then another paperwork and read and read! I was hoping to be able to update this. But I fear that the present chapters are coming up too early. I really have to move forth to be able to work with advance chapters. That's what I've been planning before then.

Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter, particularly the kissing part. SMOOCH!

**Read **and **Review **please!

**Shameless Plug-Ins: **If you're a fan of Satoshi and Risa (DNAngel), please go and check my profile and look for the category under DNAngel. I have one-shot story for the pair (and more will come soon!)


	10. She wants to know

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**She wants to know**

-----+-----

Hinata was waiting by the school grounds.

It was their planned routine, wherein after classes, Neji must pick her up from her school and drive all the way to their mansion. In the same routine, Hinata was trying to manifest her concern for her cousin. She would wait for the right moment to come, then, she'd ask him about his **midnight** **walks**.

Neji had been evasive. He just always told her that he needed to take a walk to clear his mind, a fact that Sakura told her. The thing was she doubted his excuse, not that she didn't trust him. She was really worried. Especially when his midnight walks turned his regular activity.

The familiar sound of the car's engine reached Hinata's ears. She turned to the left and looked at the dark moss-green car that her cousin owned. It stopped right in front her.

Hinata breathed out the air, she didn't know, she had been holding.

_I don't know if I'm turning into a persistent pest on his part, but… I have to know what he was doing._

She walked towards the door of the passenger's seat, opened it, and hopped in.

-----+-----

Usually, it takes a long while before they arrive at the mansion. That's the reason why Neji suggested picking Hinata from her school, seeing as it would only be difficult for her when she commutes. Other than that, Neji has a knack for shortcuts, fast but careful driving, and of course, it was their shortest bonding time for a first degree cousin.

"Why isn't Tenten-san with you?" She asked.

Neji looked at her from the side of his brown eyes. Then he looked back at the road.

"She didn't come to school today."

Hinata's black eyes grew wide for a second. "Why? Is she sick?"

He shook his head. "She was tired."

"Tired from what?"

Slowly, he would look at her again before answering. "She did a lot of work in school yesterday. Besides, she was feeling dizzy the other day." _Running and jumping was careless of her. To do stunts when she's already tired…_

"Oh." Hinata had dropped her gaze towards her cousin.

Soon she looked pass the window on her side. She watched a lot of students walking from here to there. While a lot of people talking and laughing. There would also be kids running as they passed by the playground.

"Neji-nii-san." She called.

"Hm?"

A nostalgic smile crept up to her face as she looked at the playground that grew smaller when they moved farther.

"We used to play in that playground when we're kids."

Neji looked at the window that was hanging in front of him, to gaze at the place that Hinata was pertaining to. Indeed, it was the place they used to play with.

"Yeah." His eyes went back to the road again.

"And you used to act like an older brother to me, especially when other kids were bullying me."

Her cousin smiled. Of course, it was only him and her during their childhood days. And because they were the only kids during that time, Neji somehow felt responsible for the little girl.

"Well until now, I'm still the older brother you grew up with." He glanced at her for a moment before he resumed his focus on driving

Hinata stared back at him. Neji hasn't changed. That small, particular part in him did not change. He was a protective, responsible, concerned, and genius child. And until now, he was that person she used to know. Only this time, Neji had been reticent.

Despite being the frequent interviewer she was, Hinata was very much worried for him. She was, indeed, like a little sister to him.

"Neji-nii-san,"

"Hm?"

"Have you been doing okay?" He gave her a look, which she took as a warning signal. But she still went on. "I mean, you know, y-your midnight walk seemed regular nowadays. I don't think it's healthy for you, now that you're a freshman in college."

She noticed his peeved sigh. Neji must be tired with this kind of talk.

"You don't have to worry, Hinata. I was just pressured that's why I needed that little time to walk. It was for clearing my messed up brain."

Hinata pushed on the topic. "You're pressured from what? Did Tenten-san give you a lot of difficult time? Is someone in our family troubled you?"

The traffic light turned into red. This would probably be his chance to explain and looked at her straight in the eyes. He turned his head to the side, from where she sat, as he begun defending his side, and of course Tenten's.

"Tenten wasn't a problem. She had been my girlfriend for four years, so if something's up between us, we'll discuss about it." He paused before he continued. "And I'm not troubled with any of the family members. They're fine."

"Then why are you stressed?"

He looked at her on the eyes. Soon it would indicate firm and truthful answer.

"I'm stressed from our environment. I don't feel at ease. And school's piling up tons of work. I have so many things to think about. So, only that one moment is my venting time."

She mouthed an "oh" before she looked at her lap in defeat. Neji must have figured out that she was trying to know his problems. He knew that she was trying to help him, and he was thankful for it, but the point is, there were things that should never be said.

When the traffic light turned green, Neji returned to the wheel. Hinata had been silent.

"I appreciate your concern, Hinata." From the side of his eyes, he saw Hinata fidgeted. "Don't pressure yourself on something you're not supposed to deal with. Besides, you're a graduating high school student. So you should focus on what lies ahead of you." He gave her a small smile.

Hinata then looked up to him and smiled. "O-okay…"

-----+-----

At the Hyuuga mansion, Neji was finished with his assignments earlier, so after dinner he had embarked himself on his bed in his room. With folded arms underneath his widespread silky brown hair, Neji's brown eyes lazily looked up on the ceiling.

He reckoned the conversation he had with Hinata when he drove home.

There had been many missions lately and he had no choice but to come and do it. It wasn't because his forced to do it but the mere fact that in every mission, he knew that there would be a lot of clues about the Main House. That's why he was eager to come and fight. And besides, he was always chosen to become the leader of the night's mission, because Sasuke, the arrogant vampire slayer, was not up for the position.

Why wouldn't he take the goddamn position just like his brother? If that happened then there would come a time that Neji can find a short leave for work. At least he could rest. But if Tenten's up for that mission without him, he would be very worried. So that ends the conflict, in whichever mission they were called he must be there.

His thoughts were cut off by an obtrusive vibrating phone that lay beside his head. He quickly grabbed his phone and checked who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Troublesome vampires are moving. Report here in twenty minutes."

"Alright."

He picked himself up in a hurry. He grabbed his beige jacket and took the motorcycle key, hiding it in his pocket. Soon he walked out of his room, without any hints of rush. He went pass the dining hall and the living room then out of the house. When he was out of the sight, he hastily went to the secret parking lot where the Cross motorcycle was hidden.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure stood hidden behind the tree in front of the Hyuuga Mansion.

-----+-----

After the briefing, Neji had to go another role playing of a leader. The members were usually the same. It would always be Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten. The other branches were located at the provinces and they would be responsible for their domain.

While they sped up towards the abandoned church near the graveyard, Neji was notified that it was Zabuza's previous hideout. He spoke through the mouthpiece.

"No one will attack unless I said so." He commanded.

"What's your plan?" Sakura's voice was heard.

"We'll ambush them once every single one of their troop is inside that perimeter. It will be easy for us when they are boxed in."

Sasuke intercepted, "I don't know about that. They will probably sense us easily."

Neji glanced over his right and gave a look at Sasuke through his helmet.

"You know how limited their sense of smell is. So we're holding our position, 5 kilometers away from the target."

They all heard Sasuke sigh. He would really get in their nerves sometimes.

"If you have another way of getting us in, then say so." Neji announced, a little annoyed and rigid in his words.

"Naaah." Was all Sasuke could reply before he finally ticks off the acting leader of the group. _What's wrong with him and his short temper?_

When nobody was up to say any words, Neji commenced the plan by whispering through the mouthpiece.

-----+-----

Meanwhile, inside the abandoned church…

"Why don't we just attack their office?" One of the pale people inquired.

The spiky black haired man, with eyes wide and scrutinizing, had thrown his glare to the one who asked.

"We don't move in unless we know their perimeter." He said matter-of-factly. "No one had ever gone inside their base. And we're sure that their defense is highly powerful against us."

"That may be true. Unless we didn't do anything suspicious then they won't know."

Another vampire entered the conversation, "It's useless. We have to overpower and outsmart them. They have people that can easily trick us." He walked until he reached the center. "There are only few people in our race that can match those wimps, in terms of brains that is."

The vampires were still in session when another pair came in, completing a dozen of vampires that gathered tonight. These newly entered vampires reported their last activity for today, which includes raping then sucking the victims' lives. The rest of the undead were lusting. They had their dinner an hour earlier and yet they still want more.

-----+-----

As soon as Neji saw the last pair of vampires entered the base, he signaled the team to start their strategy.

Instinctively, Sakura positioned herself; her stomach on the ground with legs spread behind her. Putting up the sniper gun in front of her, she locked her eyes on the lens to aim at her target. The rest of the group had scrambled everywhere, getting in their position as soon as the first silver bullet gets blasted.

_Hmm…_ Sakura's green eyes on the lens tube searched for the head of the group. _Eeny-meeny-miny-mo…_

When she stopped at the vampire who had spiky hair and muscular built, she bet her penny that he was the acting leader. With a smirk, she prepared her finger on the trigger, waiting for the right moment to shoot the bullet.

_Turn your face… turn it a little… yeah… BINGO!_

BANG!

In a speed of light, the silver bullet aimed squarely at the target's heart. The vampire reacted from the impact and effect of the bullet but failed miserably. Just in a few moments, the body of the dead turned to ashes.

"They're here!"

"MOVE!" The team immediately swerved in.

The vampires had gone out wildly as soon as Sakura's silver bullets turned her target into ashes.

The sword wielding slayer, Sasuke, got in contact with his target. He brandished his sword skillfully. Blood spurted out from the clean cut neck and since the sword was soaked in Holy Water before they left, the head and the body turned ashes.

Tenten and Sakura had gotten in pair as they managed to find a number of vampires that tried to escape from their trap. Tenten fanned all four knives, which was also soaked in Holy Water. All these knives struck one target, in which, immediately turned the undead into ashes. Sakura had gone ahead of Tenten, in pursuit of getting three vampires ahead.

On the way though, she didn't miss another vampire heading the opposite direction, far from where Tenten was.

"Target approaching, Naruto!"

"Thanks!"

When Sakura returned to her target, she almost went dazed when one of her targets pivoted and dashed towards her. Thanks to her excellent reflexes, she was able to hit the vampire on its forehead – between the eyes.

_Trying to take advantage when my attention's not with you huh?_

She jumped and twisted forward in mid-air upon locating two of her targets. Aiming her guns, her fingers pulled the trigger when she knew it was time for them to be hit. Speeding wildly, the silver bullets hit the top heads of each vampire she was previously chasing.

Tenten halted running. She just witnessed the excellent marksmanship and flexibility she never knew Sakura had. She was in awe.

"Were your parents assassins?" She asked out of nowhere.

Sakura descended flawlessly on the ground, she gave Tenten a smile before answering. "Apparently, I'm the only assassin in the family."

They heard Ino's voice when she alerted the team leader. "Neji! He caught a hostage!"

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't know that there was a citizen lurking around the target location. How come they didn't feel his presence? With a nod, they ran to where Neji was supposed to head on to.

-----+-----

_Who on earth would loiter in a deserted place in deadly hour?_

Neji angrily thought while he doubled his pace to reach the target. As soon as he arrived, he heard a shaken cry from the hostage. He was able to recognize that the vampire caught a girl. Stealthily, he aimed his gun towards the back of the head of the vampire.

"Those wimps won't be able to attack me when I have you." The vampire spoke to the girl who was writhing away from the undead. "Come now you weakling!"

"Please don't touch me!"

_That voice!_

A feeling of pressure surged throughout Neji's system. The girl that the vampire was trying to take hold as a hostage to get rid of them was none other than Hinata! His gun shook at his trembling hold. He wasn't able to pull the trigger on time when Hinata cried underneath the despicable undead right before her. What is she doing here?

Since Neji wasn't able to shoot the gun, he silently put his back on the tree, kept hidden and away from the senses of the vampire.

_Shit. If I didn't do anything right now, Hinata will be killed._

While he was in the state of battling inside his head just so to produce a right strategy, the accident prone member arrived in front of the vampire and at the back of the victim.

"You better not touch her or I'll definitely give you hell on earth pain in the ass!"

The vampire smirked. "Too much talking for a boy, eh?"

Naruto aimed his customized gun on to the head of the vampire. "I dare you to call me by that name again. I'll blow your head off."

"You have the guts to confront a vampire with a hostage. Dare to dare me again and I'll kill this girl—" He pulled up the scared and bewildered Hinata to face the Cross member, "once I suck her blood."

Naruto's eyes shot widely at the girl before him. _How… how did Hinata get in here?_

All the while, Hinata was thinking the same thing. _Naruto-kun? Why is he here?_

Deranged from the successive events and the current hostage of the vampire he was threatening, Naruto would not fight against the vampire while the life of the hostage is in danger.

"What, loudmouth? Cat got your tongue?" The vampire laughed hysterically, watching how the scene unfolds when the once gutsy Cross member turned into stone when he shoved his hostage right in front of his face. "Well, since you wouldn't budge a bit, I will—"

BANG!

The suspect wasn't able to prolong his statement when a clean shot aimed between his eyes echoed throughout the silent ground. His jaw was hanged open, shivering from the sudden condition that ran cold throughout his system. Despite that his body temperature was already cold, this sudden feeling made him felt like being dead for a second time.

The silver bullet effect was strong not only because it was dipped in Holy Water but it also has a chemical anti-vampire solution. In just a matter of seconds, the vampire dissipated from air; ashes blown wildly by the wind.

Naruto rushed beside the fainted Hinata. Maybe she was too shocked from all the things that happened just now. She must have been tired from running away and fighting with her conscious to stay awake. However, the question still lingered inside his mind. What could have possibly driven her to be here?

-----+-----

Hinata was rushed to the Infirmary section in their HQ. Sakura had inspected the girl and there weren't any signs of being bitten yet because she was held by the vampire, she needed to be examined. The team didn't leave the waiting room when they arrived. There was a small group of professional medic team inside, examining if there was any tiniest particle that went inside the girl's body.

Sakura, Tenten and Naruto were worried but their anxiety could not be compared to that of Neji's concern. He was downright perplexed at the entire scenario. And if something happens to Hinata, he would be at fault. But to support his alibi, Ino asked his permission to call his father. He would be arriving sooner or later albeit the same worry that plastered all over his face.

After grueling minutes of waiting, the emergency light went off. The medic team went out of the room, leaving one nurse inside for one last checking. The doctor told Neji that the girl was alright and that there was nothing to worry about.

"She has to rest for one day. She must have been too shock when the vampire caught her."

Neji could only nod in response.

-----+-----

It was silent yet unsettling. She knew she wasn't in her room and she knew that there were a lot of people around her. She was afraid to open her eyes. She did not want to see those vampires surrounding her. But her eyes moved, shut ever so tightly to lock herself away from reality she thought she existed with fear. However…

"Hinata."

From that simple call of a familiar voice, Hinata opened her eyes tenderly. When the light struck her eyes, she closed it again. Then when she fluttered it open, she avoided the light and saw the unmistakable outline of her friend, her blonde friend.

"Hey, you're awake!"

"Na… Naruto-kun?" Her eyes were finally wide open when she watched the blonde boy grinned boyishly at her.

"Glad you're okay now! We were so worried about you!"

Hinata produced a small smile on her face. However happy she was, she still looked for the person who called her name during her attempted evasion from reality.

"Where… where am I?"

Another voice chimed in, "you're at our infirmary, Hinata." Despite her short awakening, she already knew that the voice came from Sakura.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?"

"Yep. Sasuke, Tenten and Neji are here, too. How are you feeling?" Sakura touched Hinata's forehead to feel the temperature. "Glad that you didn't have fever. But you still need to rest."

"Ne…Neji-nii-san?" She weakly called.

"Here."

Hinata slowly turned to the other side of the bed to see Neji sitting at her bedside. He was frowning but he wasn't glaring mad at her. Hinata knew that he was probably mad at her actions, for simply following him. Before he spoke to her, he gave the others the signal to leave the room. Naruto was about to protest but Tenten told him that they, Hinata and Neji, needed to talk. Even so, Naruto didn't want to leave Hinata alone with Neji, despite their relationship as cousins.

Once they left the room, Neji started to speak.

"Don't you know that it's completely dangerous outside when you're alone?"

"…"

"I know why you're following me, but you should've considered your own safety first especially when you know that everybody around you will be worried after what you have done."

Her black orbs shone crystalline. She was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san… I was… I was just worried about you."

"I told you not to worry about me, Hinata."

"But you can't just simply tell me what to do especially when I'm concerned to you." She sniffed when the threatening tear dropped towards the pillow underneath her. "I want to know where you are going in your midnight walks, Neji."

She never called him by his name alone. He knew she was serious. But… isn't he, too?

"You could have been killed there. If it wasn't for Naruto's distraction, I wouldn't be able to save you." His tone was harsh but he never wanted to yell at his young cousin. "I didn't want you all to know where I'm going during the night, but my father knows about it already. I'm working here as a vampire slayer, together with your school friends. We are working for several reasons."

"…and what is your reason?"

Neji cast his eyes down, unable to respond from Hinata's question. Seeing this, Hinata didn't push the subject more instead she calmly smiled at her cousin.

"Well, at least now I know what your secret is."

Instantly, Neji gave a confused look on Hinata's smiling face. It took him a full minute to find out what her words meant. And he couldn't stop his lips from smirking.

_Silly girl._

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Gah! It's been such a long week before I finally able to update this chapter. Hmm, in all honesty, this is just a filler chapter. Is that so strange? The canon anime series has filler episodes, so it's only normal to have filler chapters. Hehehe. It was actually dangerous for Hinata, but Naruto and Neji where there to save her right?

I'm so glad that you liked this story so far. The lime/lemon part will be well… the next chapter I guess. Ohohohoho.

You know the drill folks, **Read** and **Review**!


	11. The one from distance

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**The one from distance**

-----+-----

The Director of Cross, Hatake Kakashi, called for an urgent meeting regarding the use of allotted time wisely. Seeing as the vampires had improved from months, according to Shikamaru's research, Cross members should make a move to maintain the two-steps-ahead pattern that had been followed throughout the years. Of course the vampire didn't know anything about this.

"From weeks of research, test machines and upgrading, I present to you the improved Training Areas that you will be expending until another enhancement is planned. The Training Areas that have been improved are: Training 08, Training 05, Training 03 and Training 10."

Kakashi watched silently as his overly serious members listened to him. Even Naruto was downright quiet. He continued.

"We're giving you this time to improve your skills, ability to formulate strategies as individual and experiment from the basis of your techniques."

He clicked his remote control to show in the hologram the other machines, gadgets and whatnots that the research team created throughout months. One by one, he explained the purpose of a particular device until he ended from the last item.

"Lastly, areas to be improve."

The diagram showed Sasuke's status throughout the month. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the digits that appeared on the hologram. A glint of joy appeared on his face when he noticed the improvement he achieved from previous months.

"Seeing as this is not the time to make you explore other fields, I recommend that you, Sasuke, must achieve the next level of swordsmanship. T.A. 03 is made for that progress."

Person involved nodded. Kakashi clicked the remote button again to show the next status. It was Neji's.

"Gun, duel guns and sharp shooting are different techniques. However, because I always assign you as the leader of the team in this branch, we recommend that you aim to develop both in close range and long range skill. You are supposed to be well-rounded."

_They hope too much. _Neji cringed inwardly but did the opposite as he nodded at Kakashi.

"Tenten showed a lot of improvement throughout these months. However, we devised a new combat strategy for you which include using a new set of equipments. Since you are best at close range, we wanted you to have armor and more offensive tools. Please do use them while you're training at T.A. 10."

"Hai."

The next hologram was Naruto's. When they noticed the rise and fall of the graph, Sasuke couldn't help but snort.

"Just because you attained straight 'A's, it doesn't give you the right to mock the ones who have none."

"You're being defensive, loser. I'm not saying anything."

"Yeah, right."

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips. "Despite your rivalry with each other, I believe it helped through your rough times." Both people involved looked away. "Anyway, Naruto, you also have the most number of improvements and a lot of training. Naturally ambidextrous, the new device which shown earlier, is perfect for your training. Moreover, we recommend that you formulate your own strategy than solely depend on what your leader told you to do. We didn't say you have to bend the rules, but you must think beneath the underneath."

After a long sigh coming from Naruto, Kakashi go on with the meeting by discussing what the last member of the branch, Sakura, needed to have for development.

"The newest member of the group had shown excellent marksmanship through a short span of time. The new set of dual gun, of which is modified for your next training and missions, requires quick reflexes when a failed shot is accidentally done. The dagger-like coated Holy Water blade will be used to defend once the vampires attempt to take advantage from the shot failure."

"Hai."

Kakashi closed the hologram then the light from the room came brightly from above.

"Well that ends this report. I just wanted to show you kids what you have done so far and what are the things that you need to improve. The new sets of equipments are available at the training grounds. Also the same units are also available for missions." He coughed for a moment then continued. "You must understand the gravity of the situation, kids. Train hard and learn to outwit them."

-----+-----

In Cross, training was not dealt by simply jumping from one step to another. Or make side steps to evade arbitrary gun shots.

The modernized technologies in which they have themselves are created for improving the status of a person – meaning the over all performance that a person can achieve.

Beginners are highly requested to not test their technology by any means. Perhaps the difficulty, even at the lowest level, might not be achieved by a starter. So anyone who can make it inside, perform well and got out alive is an expert – skilled. They are close to Elites.

Cross Headquarters only have ten training areas and each training areas are designed, built, and manufactured to aid each members' skill to fight against the undead.

Apart from the training areas and gadgets within the said location, a full-pledge Cross members also have the opportunity to use the organization's weapons. Using guns and swords publicly recommended them to show their validation, however, being a Cross member, they need not to show their permit whatsoever to prove that they are indeed capable of holding such thing because they know that anyone who are recruited in Cross are skilled.

What were the requirements to become a Cross? Or… was there really a requirement besides skills?

-----+-----

**WARNING**: **This section involves (slight) mature content. Proceed at your own risk.**

It had been three days after Kakashi's announcement regarding the change of their schedule, an underground curriculum that they must take for the preparation for the next missions. Some of them stayed till midnight, some until the next day totally ditching morning classes to stay focus in their newfound techniques.

One afternoon, Sasuke had just finished taking a bath after the whole day's sweat inside his destined Training Area. Cooled down and refreshed, he then thought of visiting Sakura, the girl he entitled with a generic term called **girlfriend**, whom he thought was resting at her room within HQ.

When he arrived at her room, he noticed that the door was opened ajar. Slowly peaking through the opened part, he saw that Sakura just pulled down her dress. Which means, he had seen her semi-naked before his eyes.

He blushed.

They just kissed last time, now he had accidentally seen her putting her clothes on. He had seen her flesh, not entirely, but despite all those given parts it had given him the urge of simply tackling her and rummaged her person.

But he respected her… and loved her.

He shook his head to erase all the mental pictures that suddenly cascaded inside his already troubled mind. They didn't even say "I love you" to one another and yet they already branded each other as sweethearts.

Suddenly, he heard a click from a gun, a preparation of pulling the trigger.

"Only perverts watch girls putting on her dress."

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke slowly pushed open the door. Sakura's eyes grew wide when the pervert she was accusing of was none other than her _boyfriend_.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Then she immediately hid her gun behind her. "W-what are you doing in here?"

There it was again, the innocent apologetic look on Sasuke's face. But she noticed the layers of red on his cheeks.

"I-I thought you were resting or something… well um…" Sasuke's stuttering didn't go unnoticed, too. "I was just passing by and I…um…"

While Sasuke tried to make an excuse for his sudden intrusion, he was oblivious that Sakura had placed the gun back and was walking silently towards him. If he just looked at her eyes, he would know what Sakura was thinking.

"…and Kakashi's training is strenuous so I—" A soft touch of a finger halted him. Immediately, he looked the eyes of his silencer.

"I never actually thought this day would come." His brow rose. "The time that Uchiha Sasuke is actually stuttering." Then came her laughter.

Sasuke scowled at her while she laughed. It looked like she enjoyed teasing him so much. Well, she hardly ever teased him because more often than not, it was always him who does the teasing. And speaking of teasing, Sasuke just found another way of teasing her. Aggressively, he pulled Sakura by the waist. He felt her body clashed to his. Her laughter stopped while her face showed how surprised she was from his sudden approach.

"And I never actually thought that you would aim your gun at me." His voice was husky and low. It was sexy and seducing.

But Sakura wasn't listening to his words for she had allowed herself drowning in his eyes of darkness. No matter how deep and strong they were she found it comfortable and lovable. Both individuals welcomed silence when they started looking at each other's eyes.

Sakura's hand snaked on top of his shirt, passing by his solid chest, and then laid at the base of his neck. Sasuke felt a cold shiver in his system. Her soft touches, no matter how smooth and comfortable, were always making him tense. Maybe it was because he was trying to control himself. On impulse, Sasuke's hands positioned at Sakura's waist.

"Well, I'm actually dreaming for this day to come true."

Her brow rose. What's he going to say?

"Sakura." He breathed a shaky breath and said, "I love you."

She was able to gasp but wasn't given the chance to say something especially when Sasuke immediately let his lips descended rather hastily towards Sakura's half open mouth. His hands gripped her waist to steady her. He was able to feel her full breast against his chest.

And while her mouth was half open, he took it as his advantage to slip his tongue inside. Sakura was trying to control the situation but when Sasuke wanted something like this from her, she hardly took control. Instead of closing her mouth, she let him in and even played along. This was actually their first time doing a kiss deeper than what they had in their first. They were beginners in this field, and yet it looked as though they have learned it years ago.

Feeling the heat of their intimate activity, Sakura moved her hands lovingly around his neck, a signal that she wouldn't mind having their kiss for too long. When he felt her movement, his manhood hardened. When it always comes to Sakura's touches, his mind and body would immediately respond.

His right hand snaked down to her buttocks then down to her left thigh. Holding it firmly, he pulled it up to lock it at the side of his waist. And in a way to feel that he was signaling something to her. When she felt something hard between her thighs, she pulled away from their kiss to get some air.

At some point, Sasuke was disappointed.

Sakura continued to get some air when she spoke. "I love you, too, Sasuke… but…" Her eyes shyly looked away. "I'm…not ready for that." She whispered.

He looked at her carefully. Despite his disappointment he knew that he went too far. Perhaps for their age, they were really too young to do such things. He shouldn't rush things especially when they were just starting.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting go of her left thigh that was placed at the side of his waist. "I couldn't control myself when it comes to you."

She looked back at him with a soft small smile. "It's alright."

He noticed that she hasn't let go of her arms around his neck.

Sakura continued. "It will come later. For now…" She smiled deviously when she added, "I want to return to kissing again."

He smiled first before he submerged in to her lips again. This time though, he slowly led Sakura towards her bed, which was just situated behind her. He carefully set her body down to the bed without pulling away from their lip lock. He was on top of her, one knee bent on the side and his hands firmly positioned at the bed so as not to crush his body on her fragile one.

They kissed more with tongue dances inside their mouths.

For a while, Sasuke felt tired on his position that he had to move to the side. Still their kiss never pulled away. She embraced him tightly, an initiative move to pull herself closer to his body. When their warm bodies collided, Sasuke immediately felt the hardened nipples of her full breast.

_And she said she wasn't ready._

They never actually thought that this day would come. To feel each other's arousal from deep kisses.

-----+-----

At the Airport, an airplane from London landed successfully.

Female voice announcing next flights echoed throughout the terminal. People were walking everywhere. Some sat on the chairs provided by the terminal. Small stores scattered inside. The sound of chatting could be heard from each side.

-----+-----

In the late afternoon, the team had finished their training and their rest. Tenten suggested going to a mall for a little getaway from the strains of mind and body. Neji and Sasuke almost refused but Naruto already agreed with her proposal. He even called Hinata so he'll have a partner.

Sakura was pretty much excited with the plan so she immediately forced Sasuke to come, too. Since he loved her so much and would hardly refuse, he would go on with the group. Neji on the other hand was giving Tenten a hard time to make him come. The funny part about this couple is when Tenten have something in mind that Neji thinks is unreasonable they'll have to talk in private for a long minute.

"How much they're going to make us wait?" Naruto asked probably to himself while he walked back and forth with arms behind his head.

Sakura raised a brow and added, "Could someone remind him that Hinata's coming over?"

Naruto stopped and even grinned at Sakura's place. "That's one bright idea to bait him!"

He ran towards the hallway where he supposed Tenten and Neji had their small, private talk. Sakura looked to her side when she noticed that Sasuke hasn't talked for a while. It concerned her whenever he was silent. Carefully walking towards him, an obvious look of anxiety had plastered all over her face.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Just by listening to her sweet voice, Sasuke was immediately returned down to earth. The slight jerk from his shoulders didn't go unnoticed. But when he looked at her, he gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine." He sighed and placed a hand on his waist. "I have a gut feeling awhile ago. I don't know. I just hope it's not that bad."

His lovely, endearing girlfriend placed a soft hand on his cheek. It made him move his head to face her.

"You think too much Sasuke-kun. Sometimes you should relax."

And then he smirks. "You call 'shopping' a rest?"

She pouted. "It's to unwind your tensed and troubled mind."

He lightly shook his head. "I don't think so."

She dropped her hand that touched his cheek. Closing her arms in front of her chest, Sakura added a "harrumph" effect to add the drama. It might look childish and cute but sometimes it doesn't suit on an assassin whose caliber is being a gunslinger who kills vampires at night. After another shake of the head, Sasuke held her left cheek to look at him. When they finally looked at each other, Sakura couldn't help but stare lovingly at him - ultimately forgetting her tantrum.

"Fine. Whatever you want to do, then… koi." Before he finalized his words, he sealed them with a kiss on her forehead.

Apparently, Sakura claimed that she's not used to this level – where Sasuke is highly sweet and loving.

_Maybe I can get used to this… soon…_

-----+-----

The circle of friends finally arrived at the largest mall in their district. Naruto had successfully dragged Neji with the mall trip but he couldn't get Ino and Shikamaru out of the laboratory since Ino had the door shut in front of his face and yelled that they had no time for nonsense walk trips.

Bustling stalls and stores were located on either side of their way. The girls would occasionally stop by on a store to look at the trends. Sometimes Naruto would run towards a candy shop to buy himself and Hinata something to eat, while Sasuke demanded him to also buy something for the rest.

Within three hours of walking, window shopping and teasing each other they somehow felt a temporary break from their midnight missions and trainings. There were times that Neji will embrace Tenten from behind while they are all sitting on an open café. Sometimes they would see Sasuke flirting on Sakura. And rarely would they see Naruto talking seriously and quietly with Hinata, as if he was shy about something else.

They knew this break would end later on, but they never expected that it will soon end when they all heard a dreadful blast coming from the center of the mall.

Quickly running towards the site, they set their hands on where their weapons were concealed. Each one of them ran towards their position, surrounding the site. Hinata was being protected by her overprotected cousin, Neji.

Eyes scanning the perimeter, they finally found out the cause of commotion when a bunch of undead corpse reeked in their senses.

Vampires sighted.

-----+-----

Once he walked out of the terminal, he lifted his left arm to check the time.

A small smile could be seen on his face when somebody stopped in front of him. He looked up to meet the person who will pick him up.

"I never knew I'll be back here, again." He said.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Who came back? And why are those vampires on siege again? Find out next chapter!

By the way, I'm so sorry if this took so long to update. My friends and I were making the Assassin Cross costume for October 1. Prior to that schedule, I had to work with assignments and there was also a strong typhoon that shredded almost our country. So I wholeheartedly apologize. Also, I'll answer your questions and reviews once I got all these school works done.

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	12. Run in crossroads

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Run in crossroads**

-----+-----

Cross Japan Branch of members prepared themselves quickly when they found out that the commotion was caused by their undead adversaries, the vampires. Tenten had warned the civilians to run away, pointing to the north where they can get out safely. Hinata was told to supervise women, children and the elderly as some kind civilians also helped her do the job.

Sakura took cover to fire from distance, while Neji took the frontline to step into the role of being their captain again. Sasuke and Naruto where positioned at East and West, waiting for the corpses to initiate movements.

Some time later, Tenten's cellphone rang. It's a call from HQ.

"We're really sorry for not informing the team earlier." Ino spoke with utter importance and regret.

"No worries, Ino. Are there any other vampires around this mall?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. Other than those who came from the glass ceiling there are also some coming over from south."

Tenten immediately turned to the direction and was glad that Hinata and some other civilians were already escaped. The keyboard from Ino's location kept on resounding at Tenten's receiver.

"We'll be sending reinforcements and tools to your location in three minutes. Remind everybody to activate their tracking device."

Tenten need not to say goodbye when she already cut off the call.

She quickly turned on her tracking device and put on the ear and mouthpiece. The other members did the same thing. Now they were able to communicate even from distance. Neji would be able to give his orders no matter how far they will be fighting.

After their preparation, the vampires rose from the shattered stalls and glass windows. They screamed and sped to the north where the civilians were told to go.

"Naruto! Tenten!"

"HAI!" Both of them answered as they followed the group of vampires going north.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Watch for the reinforcements." Neji ordered.

Tenten interjected. "There are also some vampires coming from south."

"Sure." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Got it." Sakura responded. _Just what are they after?_

-----+-----

His escort allowed him to enter the private vehicle, the company's car, however just as the driver started the engine his escort's phone rang soundly.

"Kotetsu let's go." Then he added, "For a while…"

The young man clad in all black, sitting beside his escort nodded curtly. As the engine started and moved from the terminal, the young man began to shake off a fake smile from his face. He slowly narrowed his eyes while he looked at his reflection on the glass window.

_When **he **said that Japan needed more reinforcements, it never crossed my mind that he'll send me here._

He narrowed his eyes even more.

Suddenly, his escort blurted a surprise expression. "Vampire army!?"

The young man looked at his escort from the corner of his eyes.

-----+-----

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Succession of speeding bullets shot across the hallway, it never misses its target. Neji and Sakura did their best to eliminate incoming vampires.

There was a blur of black and blue when Sasuke dashed pass Sakura's line of sight. By twirling and brandishing his sword, it added force as it made impact to those he slashes.

Naruto could still remember his training in his private training area. He then allowed himself to do the same thing in actual battle. Some of his techniques worked but there will always be some that needs to be developed. And each time he misses a target, Tenten would back him up. Fortunately, they were able to extinguish undead enemies before they reached the safe zone.

While Sakura was on the watch for enemies, something caught her eyes. Searching for the insignia of the group, Sakura verified that the vehicle belonged to their group.

"Reinforcements have arrived." She announced and shooting out her last bullets before she goes to get another round of Holy Water covered ammos.

Sasuke took a protective vest and injected an anti-vampire vaccine to make sure that he would be immune to any of their adversaries' blood transmutation processes. The others did the same. Neji had to reload his gun, Tenten and Naruto had to get more and more throwing weapons. They even stocked vaccines into their pockets, keeping in mind about the time they had last stuck the solution into their system.

SWISH!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

THUD.

With Cross' reinforcements came to aid the battle had turned tables. They were gaining advantages due to their number, skills and weapon.

Subsequently, Cross eradicated all vampires who came to find food in an unlikely hour. They were perturbed and somewhat infuriated. Staying for a couple of minutes for investigation, Neji told them that it might be a warning from the person who was in charge of the entire army that was sent.

After some time of resting from an exhausting battle, Neji and the rest decided to return to their HQ.

-----+-----

Kakashi's door blast opened when his bunch of children tiredly came inside his office. He swiveled his chair to face and started querying them.

"That was one hell of war out there, isn't it? Are you all fine?"

"Hai…" Not everyone answered but their gestured said nonetheless.

"Good." He pushed himself away from the chair as he added, "Shikamaru and Ino are working on it."

There was a thin moment of silence until Naruto decided to break the ice, just like before.

"How long are we going to stay put and wait for the right moment of assaulting their lair? I know Shikamaru and the research team are still looking for it but—"

He was interjected when Kakashi strangely sighed wearily. "We cannot risk reckless actions for one reason, Naruto. I cannot risk all of your lives here. That's why the research team had been working 24/7. While most of them are searching for the den of that vampire lord, the others had been improving all your equipments. Multiplying bullets and throwing weapons in preparation for our offense."

Majority of the members understood the director's enlightenment upon those who have not yet realized what the other members were studying and researching about. Apparently, the use of technology and tracking methods were not the only means to finish their vital mission, the members in field should also help through their own training and tactics. Vampires shouldn't be taken lightly for they would be improving each passing day.

And that was Kakashi and Shikamaru feared about.

Just how in the world vampires could improve themselves when in first hand they were nothing but soulless creatures that has risen from death?

"So," It was Neji's turn to pick up the pace, "all we have to do know is ride along their game?"

Kakashi's lone eye closed bit by bit. He would be in deep evaluation later.

"Not anymore." An unfamiliar voice echoed within Kakashi's office.

All the members of Cross turned their heads one after the other to the source of the newcomer's voice. When their eyes landed on a young man clad in black trench coat with a smile not reaching his eyes a certain pink haired member suddenly struck still.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the new fellow and felt at first hand that he would never liked this man.

"And who the hell are you?"

The young man in question easily transformed his once smile to a serious fascia. His eyes weren't smiling anymore for they have turned eerily keen and calculating black ones. His once crescent lips now turned into a scowl, almost resembling that of Sasuke's face whenever he's in his moody hours.

"I'm Sai. A Cross Elite from London Branch. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-sama's little brother."

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke's eyes grew wide while the rest of the people in the office turned pale and shocked. They consumed rather a long minute of silence, trying to comprehend a heated stare between the two.

Sasuke was not in the very good mood at the moment, especially after a surprising assault at the mall, but things had come worst especially when the guy named Sai proclaimed himself as one of the Elites, a rank that his brother gained.

With a dangerous squint of eyes, Sasuke broke everyone's rigidity. "Isn't my brother supposed to be in here instead of you?"

Sai returned the look, "Why, yes, actually. Unfortunately Uchiha-sama had an urgent meeting with regards to his business in hand. He told me that Japan needed reinforcements, and honestly, I never expected that he'll send me here." While he looked at the young Uchiha's eyes, he caught a glimpse of pink hair behind him. _So she made it huh…_

Kakashi came into play. Moving away from his table, he now stood beside the sofa where Sai was sitting on.

"Sai just came here minutes ago, while you guys were out there doing your job." No matter how hard he tried to break down a humor, the perturbed team were stiff. "He was sent by your brother," referring to Sasuke, "to help our investigating team to search for the main hideout."

Naruto being himself, prompted himself to speak. "So he's not going with us in the field? But isn't he an Elite?"

Kakashi was about to answer him when Sai immediately spoke in, "Searching doesn't mean using computers and tracking devices only. Therefore I'm also in the field."

This made Uchiha Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch. _He's coming with us? Well, maybe it'll be my chance to see how he does his job… Elite huh?_

Sai was about to explain further but was stopped beforehand when Kakashi coughed for an interval.

"Ahem. That's the case. He's moving in the field. But he will have to monitor the vampires' activity in our research center. Then, I might have one of you to guide him along his search."

Nobody decided to answer but then again, it would be hard for any of them to team up with somebody they barely even know. Sakura coming instantly in their team was a big surprise, considering she just passed from being a trainee to a full-pledged member. Sasuke and Naruto had known her for a long time so it was quite easy for them to get along during missions.

Sai, on the other hand, had a different situation. He's an Elite and Elites have advance tactics and fighting techniques in the field. Also, he was trained in London and perhaps his training was far different than them.

But because London branch doesn't have all new stuffs that may easily lead them to the main lair of their enemy, Sai might need a little push to get used to Japan's technology. However, he had an advantage from the beginning since he was an Elite. He was trained not to depend on technology so much. He had to depend on instincts, skills, intelligent and vampire-know-how.

Getting back in the business, Kakashi glanced to Sai for a moment. "Well, Sai, we better start working before everything else crumbles."

Sai smirked.

Kakashi now turned to his 'children'. "As for you kids, let's not stay heated so much. Try to get some rest and you still have classes tomorrow."

Just by reminding them of their school work for the next day, the members' couldn't help but be pressured.

-----+-----

Seeing as there won't be any threat for the night, Cross field unit decided to leave the Headquarters. Each of them headed for their respective resting places. Naruto had gone immediately to his apartment, Tenten was accompanied by Neji, and Sasuke had to walk Sakura home to have a minute of conversation.

"So…" He started, not looking at her side. "What's the story?"

Sakura casually looked to his side, a confused look written all over her face. "What?"

Person questioned gave a frowning remark. Didn't she catch the clue already? Goodness. And everybody thought she's smart. Sasuke tried again.

"You were tensed when you saw Sai." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "You knew him?"

Sakura gave him an innocent, surprised look and said, "I was tensed? Really now…"

A vein twitched. "Damn it Sakura don't change the topic here."

An amusing answer, "I see now…" She walked hastily and stopped in front of Sasuke. A smug grin replaced her once innocent face matching a soft whispering conclusion, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Instantly, all the blood rushed towards Sasuke's face. He was, strangely, sweating cold as he nervously gulped down his own saliva at the sudden realization.

_Interrogation backfired._

Coughing indignantly, Sasuke sent his a lover a glare that says "just-say-it-already-and-stop-misinterpreting-things!" look.

Sakura only smirked at him. Surely, Sasuke hasn't changed a bit. And to think he's a vampire slayer and her boyfriend for that matter. But, well, he's funny and unexpectedly possessive. Passing the moments of thoughts, Sakura jadedly cast her eyes.

"Sai." The way she said his name made it obvious that she loathed the guy. "The young man with inexplicable past and annoying refutes." She tilted her head to the side as she thinks. "He's the youngest Elite in London when I started my training there."

That earned a surprised reaction from her boyfriend. She hasn't told this about him.

"And yes, my training as Cross started in London when Mom decided to fly away from…here…That was a while but we didn't stay that long."

The young Uchiha was about to ask something about her Mom and the sudden decision to go to London. Nevertheless, wasn't his first motive to question is about Sai in relation to her strange behaviors previously? Either way, this information won't be strayed for he had it piled up inside his mind case.

"We…we've been acquaintances since I've started there. But we've never really knew each other. I never considered him as a friend…" Then she mumbled, "He's so insensitive and rude. I hate him."

Maybe Sakura thought he wouldn't be able to hear it. She must have forgotten how trained his ears were. That and she immediately turned surprised when Sasuke allowed himself for a soft chuckle.

"What's funny now?" She gave him a raised brown while she placed her hands on the side of her waist.

"Nothing. I've never seen you loathing a person like this. You really hate him, huh?"

She huffed, tilting her face to side with her nose facing towards the sky. "Well anyone who will meet him might hate him. His character reeks."

Shaking his head from her childish conclusions, Sasuke gently placed his arm around her waist. Gaining her full attention, Sasuke huskily spoke.

"I just thought that he may have known something about you… I sensed fear in you."

The pink haired young lady stooped her head. Sasuke continued.

"And you're right. This Sai is a mystery and I don't know if my brother really knows this guy." Sasuke needed to place his finger to her chin to make her look at him in the eyes. "Well, Sakura, if something goes wrong and he attempts to do something against you… You know what to do."

"Shoot him between the eyes, I know."

A comical scowling face. "No, idiot."

A raised brow. "Call me that again and you'll be the first human being I'll be killing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How sweet of you." Then he returned in what he called as a serious matter. "Anyway, if he does something against you. Just tell me. Tell me at once."

Her green eyes fluttered close, but when she opened them again, Sasuke could easily watch how crystalline and loving her eyes were. They were twinkling like midnight stars at night. Deep inside his heart, he would love to stare at them. Be engulfed by endless love and caresses that only she could do to him.

"Don't worry too much about me, Sasuke-kun. I know very well how to take care of myself." She finally spoke, a hint of graveness in her voice.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Just take care."

His hands encased her small frame then slowly pulled her in a loving embrace. However, Sakura noticed how Sasuke embraced her. It was as if he was longing for something.

He continued through whispering to her ears. "The moment we stepped in the battle field, our lives will never be safe. People occasionally come and fight along us but we never know what their intentions are. Simply put it, we don't easily trust strangers."

Sakura felt his head rested between her neck and shoulder.

"And if everything else goes wrong… You can always trust me."

"Sasuke-kun…"

-----+-----

In a distant darkness, an old constructed manor stood tall against the night and cold breeze.

Within its walls were dried blood and scattered bodies. Foul stench of human flesh emitted throughout the quarters.

A chamber of torture.

For who had acted upon a merciless bringer of death, he absolutely had no soul.

In the beginning, their race longed for blood. Blood served as their lifetime support to make them alive for centuries. They craved for eternity.

However, as decades flew by, their way of lusting for eternity had turned vicious. When their mood said they need people for their army, they will convert humans into undead. But when they felt like watching a torturous scene unfold, the half-living human will be toyed until his death.

These creatures, the undead, had been ferocious – so inhuman and demonic that they have to be banished from the world. Even so, despite their sadistic pleasures, they only have one goal in mind.

Immortality.

Covetous from the Divine that turned into sin.

A sin that required thousands of sacrifices.

Although he knew that he was eternally bonded with punishment, he never asked for forgiveness. Instead, he continuously envied the immortal, the Almighty. And through it all, he began to search for infinity.

In his own hours, he sat by the fireplace whereas an ancient tome quietly sat on his lap.

"…that is all, my lord." A white haired man, twenty in his age, uttered to finalize his report.

"Hm…" Muffled robe and crackling of wood could only be heard as his reply.

The young white haired man dreaded this silence. What could his lord possibly think about? Would he punish all his servants by removing all their immunity against the sun and some things that they need to put in their system to survive throughout the day?

Surely, the report wasn't good but this young man thought that maybe it wasn't the time. It must have been a mistake to take an action without the superior's orders. However, it was the only way to monitor their adversary. To know what they were made of.

A deep intake of breath. In his already cold blood veins, the lord of vampires dragged his open palm on the surface of the ancient tome.

"To surprise them is to fright them." The lord finally spoke. "And from that fright, they'll find a way to return the favor."

The white haired young man bowed his head in apology.

"Kabuto," the lord called.

"Yes, my lord."

"I would love to see them panicking. From then, they will crumble. Then they'll weaken. Through it, no matter how determined they are to annihilate us all, they will never succeed. Because before they will even arrive into a fight, they're already been defeated." He shifted in his chair to glance at his right hand servant. "Do you understand, Kabuto?"

Knowing the flowchart of destruction inside his master's head, Kabuto assertively responded with a bow.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

With a sinister grin, the lord of vampire – Orochimaru, returned to his hourly reading.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **(cowering from her hiding place) Oh…hahahaha. Hi y'all. It's been a while isn't it? (A nervous laugh) I'm so sorry if this chapter took a long time to be finally updated. Aside from school work and a little changed in daily routine, I almost forgot to update this one. Honestly, I've been into **Chrno Crusade **(Chrno and Rosette is such a cute, loving pair! You'll love them!) and besides from hunting mangas (even though I know it's licensed) I read also fanfictions about them.

Anyway, no SasuSaku fluff I think :P But they will come anytime soon I promise. Too much fluff won't do any good now right?

Also, congratulations to those who guessed that it was Sai! (Although I don't know what kind of prize I'm going to give to you…hahahaha!) I kind of like this brat even though he's a pain in the neck and teased Sakura ugly most of the time. To those who are all waiting for Itachi (why would I forget him? Of course he's in the story, too!) he will come into play soon so stay tuned!

Lastly, **thank you so much **to those who constantly reads, reviews and comments about this story. You don't know how happy I am! So…(hugs each and everyone of you – hahaha if that's even possible!)

You know the drill folks—

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	13. The stage is set

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**The stage is set**

-----+-----

The next days have been normal. Everything was a routine: wake up. Go to school. Attend classes. Go home. Sleep.

They took it as a chance to rest for those days, especially when there are no threats coming from the undead organization. Shikamaru and Ino, and the rest of the research team, had been sacrificing grueling hours to expand their search. Most of them have been bothered by not receiving any good results from their rigorous methods of searching. But the team didn't give up. They persisted with a goal atop their list.

Field members, meaning those who were dispatched to missions – equipped with weapons and such, also volunteered to help, but the Director told them that they should reserve their strength and health for future missions. If they were caught off guard, then there is a chance that their mission will fail.

The Cross member from London Branch, Sai, also attended to his job as a field researcher. He may have sensed all the vampires within his terrain, but he hasn't gotten any information regarding the main house of where the vampires were all hanging out. Still, he persisted. He had been away from three days already and the only thing the Cross HQ received from him is voice messages, reporting his next destination and the status of his report.

Ino would always locate him whenever he tries to communicate with the headquarters. It is her task to fill him in, especially since he was not used in Japan. Shikamaru gave him an electronic map and indicator to avoid getting off course.

Seeing as there had not been any vampire incidents in the city, what could these creatures possibly be doing?

-----+-----

The entire high school students were preparing for the Winter Festival, which held annually. Several communities from each year level and classes had been preparing for presentations, booths, and all that were needed for the festival. Each appointed students by the officers were assigned to do some task.

Since Sasuke and Naruto were strongly despising the thought of being any characters in the play, they were tasked to help the props group. Both of them had the same thing in mind.

"Why the heck are we participating in play anyway? It's Junior High activity!"

In fact, Sasuke had his own reason why he didn't like to be in any play. Once he's in, he'll definitely get the main role. Then afterwards, a long-week of debates coming from his fan club will prolong the rehearsals. They will surely fight over the role of female lead.

Hinata was tasked as a prop's manager seeing as she was the only person capable of having the longest patience in the class. On the other hand, Sakura was all but goofy about being one of the props men but ended up as one of the actresses… actually she's the main actress for their play.

With mouth hanged open and eyes turning white from shocked, her three friends laughed at her.

"Wow Sakura-chan's getting the main role!" Naruto cheered her on.

Hinata gave her a smile and said, "Good luck Sakura-chan."

There was no response coming from her frozen state, so Sasuke, being the leg-puller as he always was, took it as a chance to goad her.

"I should warn the actors and actresses then. It will mean disaster." Then it followed with a chuckle.

The taunt directed to her had finally pulled her back to earth. After sending her boyfriend with twenty seconds of glaring daggers, she chose to ignore him by reading the script. When she flipped the page, her eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me." She said to no one in particular.

The three gave her an inquiry look and confusion. Just what made her looked so pale and panicking?

Sakura turned to another page, then another and then stopped, reading the contents. After a moment of silence, she flushed.

Sasuke could only give her a stare before grabbing the script pad from her hands. Sakura was about to protest but Sasuke had started reading the page she was previously reading.

In a matter of seconds, hell hath broken.

Sasuke stomped his way towards the play staff, with eyes turning into bloody, demonic red. Everyone who felt his presence will not miss the dreaded aura around him. When he spotted the director, he pulled him up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND WITH THIS NUMBER OF KISSING SCENES HUH!?"

Everyone in their class turned into stone. But Naruto, Sakura and Hinata only sighed from his antics.

"Him and his overprotective-ness." Sakura muttered, a sweat rolling down the side of her forehead.

Naruto gave a blank stare as he added, "It's whether he wanted no one but himself, have the right to kiss you or he's going to get the male lead."

"Uchiha-kun is selfish." Hinata commented an obvious fact.

-----+-----

Preparations were not through but they have another day and the next to finish it all.

No matter.

Sasuke had been victorious after he threatened the whole cast, excluding Sakura, about the script and the kissing scenes. But it was also a grave mistake for showing his utmost fury after finding out the content of the script. Sakura and Sasuke did not plan telling the whole world that they are in fact lovers. Now, because Sasuke was over exaggerating at the thought of having his girlfriend on stage and be kissed not just once, but twice, with his other classmate, he blew out their cover.

Everybody in the whole class was now teasing them both and throughout the day, they will have to evade the excruciating atmosphere particularly when his fan girls looked like they were going to kill Sakura.

And so, the only possible and safest area they need to be was at the rooftop.

Cool winter breeze slowly passed by Sasuke and Sakura as they took the last step from the stairs to arrive at what they called the mini-sanctuary. Sakura looked up at the late afternoon sky. The once blue, blue sky now slowly transform into dark shades of blue. While watching the slow transformation, she put it in her mind to paint what she had witnessed.

Sasuke soon followed her gaze as he found a spot beside Sakura. Instantly though, he dropped his gaze as his mind gradually filled with memories of their once claimed friendship.

They would always be seen together inside the Art room. Sasuke would be watching her as she tries to finish her masterpiece. He would not let his presence known because Sakura will probably withhold from painting. She was a little shy especially when someone's watching while she does her hobby. However, she grew accustomed to it mainly because she knew that Sasuke would always sneak in and watch her.

During breaks in between class hours, they would be seen hanging out with Naruto and Ino, who needed to pull back from school due to organization work. But Ino was not deprived of education because when they have all the time in the world, Shikamaru would tutor her. More often than not, Sakura would bring four lunchboxes with her. She's a good cook to which Naruto and Sasuke would always ask her to make them lunch.

Those memories, those memories made him think that he's a regular high school student. At least from those serenely memories he enjoyed his life in school. His mind was miles away from their nightly missions – away from bloodlust undead creatures.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the school grounds, but he wasn't looking at anyone or anything in particular.

He blamed all his and his brother's sacrifices to the vampires. Their clan, their family – everybody died because they were a threat to the undead. Sasuke thought what could have happened if their clan didn't belong to any vampire slaying community. If they lived a normal life like any citizens do, they might have enjoyed it. Tons of happy memories would have been stored in his mind.

But how could he possibly wish for that to happen? If that was what they are before, then they couldn't fight against those creatures. If they weren't a vampire slaying clan then it was possible that all of them die without a fight. They would have been killed earlier.

Sasuke's inner conflicts were put into rest when he felt warm arms embracing his chest. Soft and comforting aura emitting from his back, accompanying a tender kiss planted at the base of his bare neck.

He looked to his side to get a glimpse of his girlfriend's pastel pink hair.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called in a low, tender voice.

"What could be my Sasuke-kun thinking right now?" Sakura started with a sing-song question. "His eyebrows are knitting together and he doesn't look cute when he frowns."

Sasuke snorted through her childish approach. After a while, she chuckled behind him. She kissed him again, now on his left cheek before she pulled his left arm to make an opening for her. Sasuke could only watch curiously when she caged herself in his loose embrace. Looking at the position to which his hands were at both sides of his love, he took notice of her lead. She placed both of his hands on both sides of waist and then she used both of her hands to cup his face.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sakura could only tilt her head to the side, "Is there a problem with what I'm doing?"

"What if someone gets here and—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when she pulled his face to herself. Since his mouth was slightly open, Sakura pushed her tongue to his parted lips. Her warm breath emitted through his mouth while she wandered her tongue, exploring and memorizing the taste and curves. Sasuke's eyes gently closed and followed her guide. When she coaxed his tongue to dance with her, he did without objection. He was letting her lead this time due to previous thoughts that made him somewhat sad.

He felt her hands slid feverishly towards his jaw line until it reaches the base of his neck. He shuddered at her touch. At the same time interested to find out why she suddenly takes initiative of their romantic moment where in fact it was supposedly done somewhere private.

Sakura broke off their deepened kiss, taking time admiring his slowly opening eyes. She kissed his lips one more time then pulled her right hand away from his neck, caressing the side of his face.

"You look sad just a minute ago…" She finally spoke, careful not to upset him further. "What's wrong?"

The young female felt his arms moving to her sides, completely locking her in his embrace. Strangely, Sakura noticed the pain in his longing. It was very sad that she, too, returned a tight embrace.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

He closed his eyes tightly as he sluggishly nuzzled his face between her shoulder and her neck. She responded by stroking his hair.

"I always return to that day we saw them dead. I can't forget it…" He breathed out. "Sometimes I think about other possibilities like… what if my brother and I came in time? What if we don't have anything connected to being vampire killers? What if…they're still alive?"

He hesitantly released his embrace but let his head rest on that same position. Sakura's green eyes softened at his painful revelation. She knew that no matter how annoying he is when he pulls a prank, he does have a soft, painful spot that concern mostly to his past.

"It pains to look back with regrets." Sakura continuously stroke his hair. "But dwelling on things like 'what ifs' and 'I wishes' won't do any good." She placed a tender hand in between Sasuke's shoulder blades, soothing him completely. "All we have to do is face it and carry on their memories. It wouldn't be good for you and for them to simply live in the past for it will endlessly pull you down…"

They surrendered in sweet silence and only her warm embrace and caresses relieved him from his sadness. If anything, Sasuke would want to stay in that position. He missed his mother's touch and only Sakura could give it back to him…

Someday, somehow… he would give everything for her… and for her only.

"Sakura…" He kissed her neck. "Thank you."

-----+-----

Hurried footsteps brought noise to the once quiet corridors of HQ as Sai dragged his feet towards the office of the Director. He had informed them of his arrival and he's expecting the director and Shikamaru to be there now. Once he arrived, he immediately noticed the presence of Cross field members.

"Glad you called them already." Sai stated as he calmly walked towards the Director's table.

Kakashi was, as always, sitting on his chair with elbows resting on his chair. He gave Sai a nod and told him that the call he gave them was easily noted as urgent.

"Indeed, it is." Sai answered. "I've found out something."

Sasuke who was leaning against the wall near the window behind Kakashi gave Sai a blank stare. Neji and Tenten were prepared to listen. Naruto brought up the remaining candy bar while Sakura gave a tentative glance towards Sasuke before looking at Sai.

The London Branch member pulled out something from his left pocket. As the Cross director and members identified the object as a recording device, they all held curiosity inside their minds. Sai placed the said device on Kakashi's table then pushed the play button to start playing the recorded data.

As the device started playing, they all heard the static noises and rummaging of materials. Then they heard a grunt, sound of footsteps and puffing out of cigar.

"_The boss told us to gather at the manor house near the shore. They will send that **clan** to join us with this work."_

There was a snort in the background, but the speaker continued.

"_Kabuto-san said that we'll have to spread out."_

There was another voice that interrupted, _"With all these vampires they're no match against us."_

Naruto's grumble was heard, but the team refused to leave a comment about it as they resumed listening to the recording device.

"_We'll use that clan to enter their hide out."_

All their eyes grew wide upon realization – how did the vampires find their whereabouts? They have been stalked!

"_Where's that guy who learned their base?"_

"_He was killed."_

"_By whom?"_

"_We don't know."_

There was another wave of static sound before another conversation came in. All members and the director waited patiently whilst formulating possible plans based from the first conversation.

"_Where the hell is this clan coming from? It looks impossible to let them staying in this city."_

"_They stayed in that old manor in an isolated island."_

"_Where Orochimaru-sama is?"_

"_Yes, I believe."_

The recording device stopped playing but it seems as though they've received such valuable information. These details highly needed an appraisal but even from all the possibilities that ran in their heads, it's quite clear to them.

Sai broke the silence as he spoke, "It's fairly clear that their meeting place would be near their main hideout. Transporting of army will only cost them a short span of time seeing as the manor by the shore and the manor in an island is quite close."

"That's right." Kakashi finally spoke, taking the recording device and inspected it while it rested on its palm. "It's good to know that it was useful, eh?"

Sai nodded, "I suggest that your devices should be distributed across Japan."

"Good point." Kakashi replied but immediately returning to their current situation. "So it seems like you also killed their watcher huh?" The question asked is directed to Sai.

"I found the guy lurking around the building. I monitored his activity. He followed each of your members seeing as they easily remembered their faces. It's either someone's watching away from the battle or survivals from encounters."

Sasuke strongly interjected. "We kill all vampires in field so there's no reason why they were able to monitor us."

Sai continued, "If that is so, then it occurs that they were simply stalking each member."

Neji decided to share his thoughts. "They must have blended with human scent that's why the security weren't able to identify the enemy."

Kakashi closed his lone eye. That stalker was probably killed by Sai himself. "I believe you're the one who killed that stalker, right Sai?"

Sai returned his gaze towards the director. "Yes. I wasn't able to extract information from him. He was retaliating and even took someone as hostage."

"I understand."

Kakashi resumed to his thinking but nevertheless, it would be pointless to track down the source of how they were able to identify the Cross members. One of the possibilities that Sai mentioned would be a vampire vigilant watching from afar. That particular vampire must have been tasked to identify each Cross member. One of the easily recognized members would be Uchiha Sasuke and his brother, Itachi. Next would be either Naruto or Sakura, simply just their hair, and then Neji or Tenten.

Their silent brainstorming came into a halt when Kakashi's phone rang. They all heard Shikamaru's voice once Kakashi pushed the receiving button.

"Vampires have been sighted just now. They've spread out near the city."

There was succession of gasps heard upon Shikamaru's report. The vampires were doing just great and fast this time. The white haired Director instantly stood from his chair, an immediate plan, hoping to be a success, was announced.

-----+-----

The smelt of dead corpse multiplied when a number of troops have arrived.

As what Kabuto stated in his order, which was directly approved by their reigned leader, they're going to infiltrate Cross Headquarters using a number of vampires that could outmatch the number of members they were usually dispatching. Other than that, they were ordered to destroy Cross' researches and weaponry.

It was vicious and fatally cruel but as the order has been passed down to them, they have to follow. Majority of their troops were simply taken from provinces, in which were only transmuted to an undead. Some of them might not be exposed to such technology waiting inside. Nonetheless, they have one goal— destroy Cross at once.

"Heh. This should be fucking enjoyable."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:** Now, now everyone - despite Sai being pain in the ass and has an arrogant personality (which is by the way the same as Sasuke in the manga/anime) let's be kind and applaud him for his successful mission. He was able to find out their enemy's next plan and Cross have to do something quick before the undead pulverized their HQ.

I'm trying to maintain a wholesome atmosphere here (from action, angst, humor, and romance) and hopefully I'm maintaining it. By the way, **Where should I go** – might come in around.

**Shameless Plug-Ins**: I have created another account here in – Kyna Sylvia. It's loaded with mature content stories so… well I'm already warning and advertising at the same time! (blows her cheeks, flushed)

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	14. Reunion

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**XIV. Reunion**

-----+-----

An average woman with dark hair and black eyes stood beside a long red haired young woman. They gazed upon the supposedly hideout of the underground vampire slaying group, the threat of their existence.

"They should be fucking killed tonight." The red haired lady placed her hands on her hips.

Her black hair accomplice grinned sinisterly, pushing out a tongue to lick her lower lip.

"Yeah, they should be. Heh. An extension of blood festival, isn't it?"

Upon the red haired lady's signal, her troops dove inside the building.

-----+-----

Four speeding motorcycles passed by a noisy and busy district.

The citizens don't care that much for they all think it's normal to find people in a hurry.

They were all mistaken.

They were all oblivious to what's happening at the moment. Vampires were closing in and yet here they are, loitering and having fun with drinks and noises.

Neji and Tenten, riding on one motorbike, were leading the small field group. Alongside them were Naruto on his own bike, Sasuke and Sakura, who were riding on one motorbike. Sai was trailing behind with his own bike. Tenten was negotiating with provincial branches to watch out their positions. Soon she even called the southeastern branch to check the manor by the shore.

Unfortunately nobody's answering the call.

"Perhaps they've been killed." Sai suddenly commented after hearing Tenten's worried announcement regarding the call.

Sakura was monitoring the map locator. The targeted location has been identified despite the short span of researching. She must admit that their research team is truly skillful.

"We're nearing the port. Once we pass the cargo area we'll be able to find the shore." Sakura reported.

Neji then told Tenten to call HQ via party line.

Instantly, Ino answered. "They've come here now. We're keeping them at bay."

Tenten inquired, "How's everybody? Are they alright?"

Ino chuckled. "No worries, Ten. HQ is built akin to a battle fortress. More and more vampires are coming from the shore but I don't think the clan that they were talking about has arrived."

"She's right." Sai interjected. "It'll take hours for them to arrive at the shore. They may have heightened abilities but it's all useless in water."

"How are we supposed to know when they're going to arrive here?" Sasuke quickly asked.

"They're on the way now. They left their main hideout when those vampire troops attack HQ. It's a simple strategy. First line of attack holds the frontline to give damage to the opposing troops. The second attack will be the final blow. They'll take the advantage of the enemies' weakened state." Sai calmly explained.

"So we're here to stop the second attack huh?" The blonde motorist asked from the line.

Before Sai was able to answer, Sakura's voice came in with haste. "Targets located… and… shit! They're going to head on in front of us!!"

As Sakura alarmed the field team, most of them have taken their weapons from their pouches. Sakura took one of her guns and prepared herself for the incoming attack. Sai took also his gun from his belt. Sasuke could not bring his sword since he might accidentally hit Sakura when he'll brandish it. Neji would let Tenten do the job while he's driving. And Naruto, since he couldn't bring himself to shoot accurately, prepared for the worst.

"They arrived pretty soon!" Naruto yelled while purposely driving towards his targets.

Several gunshots were heard as Sakura and Sai fire their weapons. Tenten was doing pretty well as she threw darts and mini-balls, both of which contained Holy Waters. The ones who were on driving have to be aware of the next attackers seeing as the one they are attacking now are all part of the second squad of vampires.

Neji then suddenly located their target location. "We've arrived at the spot!"

Before they charged in and start stealth mode, Sasuke double checked the ones who have attacked them just recently. "All moving targets are annihilated."

Upon declaration, Sai noticed the growing number of presence coming from the shore. He instantly lowered his voice as he gave his orders.

"Leave the vehicles and spread out in fan pattern quietly."

They all followed his orders without retorts not just because their Director told them to follow what Sai would say, but also they all think it was the best way they could do. After minutes of preparation to form the said formation, they all hid their presence very well as they will have to observe the scenario by the shore.

It was of great timing that the number of vampires arrived by units. They all came from a ferry with an unknown company name. It could have been bought and re-painted to not let them trace the buyer. But even if they try to trace it, there's no time to do it.

All of the Cross' eyes were set to observe what is happening before them. But they weren't just looking ahead for they are also sensing their surroundings. The one whom seemed like a leader to the newly arrive unit, clad in dark red cloak, started speaking. Luckily, the Cross' distance weren't too far or too near from the vampires. They could hear the conversation very well.

-----+-----

Once they have arrived at the manor by the shore, the vampire clad in dark red cloak looked over the surroundings. His underlings, known as his clan, were walking behind him.

"Yashino, inspect the manor. Get your own squad." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The young vampire who was called Yashino gave his signal to his unit then dashed towards the manor.

The remaining undead people standing by the shore waited patiently. Most of them looked at the scenery before them, while the others observed beyond the manor. They didn't have any ideas if their enemies are already around. In just about few minutes, Yashino and his unit walked away from the manor.

Yashino extended his hand which holds a cellphone, towards his master.

"As Kabuto-san instructed, they have left a phone for us to call them."

The appointed master of the entire undead clan that has arrived took the cellphone from the young man. He inspected the said device before pushing the hood of his cloak away from his head just so he could speak and listen very clearly.

-----+-----

Cross' had been quiet the entire exchange of the vampires. Since they weren't talking or anything to disrupt the concentration for the mission, they easily heard the shivering wheezes coming from their devices. Narrowing down the voice, it was all clear that it came from Sakura's.

Instantaneously, Sasuke stared as his girlfriend while he covered the transmitter on his lips.

"Sakura, what's going on? Are you okay?"

He got nothing for an answer for she had just continuously wheezing on the other line. Sasuke was able to monitor her physically since she was hiding near his spot. Her eyes were staring widely at the shore, but he didn't exactly know where she was staring at.

"Oi Sakura." He tried once again.

_I've never seen her like this during our missions. What has gotten into her? She was acting like she has seen a ghost…_

A pause.

_Shit…_

Sasuke immediately looked at the undead people by the shore, locking his eyes at a particular vampire that he knew was Sakura's cause of shivering and fear. In an instant, several flashbacks came before him as he recalled her series of hints.

_(Series of Flashback)_

"_I miss my family being complete…"_

"_You're overprotective. You're just like somebody I knew."_

"_The very reason I'm close to guys like you and Naruto is because I grew up with my brother."_

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Without the consent of their chosen captain, Sasuke carefully left his spot to join his girlfriend. Naruto was about stop Sasuke when he accidentally created a short small sound. It may not be heard by normal people but because they were dealing with vampires, they all know that it was a grave mistake.

_Oh shit._

They instantly dropped themselves to the ground. Weapons already pulled out of their sheaths. However, Sakura was still in daze. Sasuke even have to help her hide her presence for she was, in fact, shivering.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out in a sweet and soothing manner. "Get a hold of yourself and tell me what's wrong with you."

By reflex, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's front vest and pulled herself close to him. Sasuke could only resort to comforting her. His right hand held the back of her head while the other was rubbing down her back.

"I…I thought I can do this. I thought I can face them already… but…" Her voice was breaking – already near to sobs. "I can't do it… I can't do this."

Sasuke was clueless. He couldn't understand what she was trying to say. "They're vampires, Sakura. The ones we usually target every night. Everybody knows that you're skilled at killing them. You were never like this Sakura."

_Unless that guy was related to you…_ Sasuke added in his mind as he looked at the man who was holding the phone.

Her grip on his vest tightened more as he unexpectedly heard the truth that she has been keeping for so long. "I can't kill **my** family, Sasuke!" She seethed between clenched teeth, still aware that she needed to keep her voice down.

As the information was told, Sasuke could not do anything but look rather shockingly at the top of his girlfriend's head. Besides which, he started putting all the puzzle pieces together. Sakura and her mother went to London after her father and his brother were taken by the vampires. Sakura might have heard about the organization that fights against the vampires. From there on, she and her mother agreed that she'll join the organization.

_By the looks of it, her brother and her father are transmuted into vampires. Knowing that, why did they agree to fight alongside with us?_

His thought was interrupted when he heard several dropping comments from his team while they dodge and counterattack gunshots that were hailing on them.

"You're such a stupid dickhead, Naruto." The comment was from Sai.

"It wasn't my fault you bastard!" Naruto retorted.

"Sasuke, get Sakura firing now!" Neji ordered.

Sasuke put on his transmitter to respond. "I can't do that now, she's still fazed."

There was a curse but he never guessed whom it belonged to. Neji's voice came in the line again.

"Then get her out of here if she can't do anything."

No matter how indirect yet nasty Neji's order was, Sasuke has to oblige. If a member can't do anything during missions, he or she should be taken into safe zone as soon as possible. Just like him however, Sasuke couldn't believe what has gotten into his once fearless girlfriend. But then again, her sudden insight of her past made him understand her situation.

Pulling her body close to him, Sasuke slipped his other hand under her kneecaps to pull her up from the ground.

"Sakura let's go. You can't fight like this. We have to get you out of here."

The way she clung to him startled him greatly.

She was never this afraid before. She never showed her weakness to anybody before. But now, in that instant, just one look at her haunting past it finally broke down her defenses. Sakura, in conclusion, was just like a fragile girl with immense fears. Her trembling hands reflected her traumas and her shaky voice spoke of her unending denial.

At that moment nonetheless Sasuke was in a tight spot. He was confused. He even hesitated a bit. If his opponents were Sakura's kin, how could he possibly harm them? He wouldn't want to hurt any of Sakura's loved ones.

But…

_They're undead… they died long ago…_

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing?! Get her out of here now!!" Neji shouted from his earpiece, finally bringing back to his senses.

Glancing quickly, he checked if the perimeters are safe. When he got the chance, he scooped her up and dashed away from their hiding place. As if on cue, Sai rolled to the side to cover their escape by shooting bullets to the incoming attackers.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain vampire was able to get through Cross' defenses…

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment but later seen glaring towards the pale young man in front of him. His hand on Sakura's shoulder tightened in tension. He halted in front of the young vampire. Despite being cornered, Sasuke's guard was increasing gradually.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you get away."

Just as when Sasuke was starting to activate the blade underneath his boots, he detected a surprising expression coming from the pale faced young man. He carefully stepped backwards while his eyes were still holding at his observation.

_Why are you looking at Sakura like that? _He voiced inside his mind as he continued observing the vampire that stopped their escape.

What happened next was truly shocking. The continuous revelation of her past will soon be assessed any moment at this time. But as Sasuke stood with keen defenses, he quietly observed the scenario before him.

There in front of him was a stunned young vampire. Sasuke couldn't find his own reaction but the way the young vampire stood shockingly before him made him stop from stepping back. He was even able to stare at the vampire's eyes, only added another shock, as it shivered towards the young woman in his arms.

"Wha… what are you doing to **my** **sister**?"

One simple question made Sasuke petrified on his ground.

The young vampire's eyes were still shivering yet his vision was totally trapped at the sight of his long lost sister. His hands were itching to hold her, to feel their forgotten embrace. His footsteps were drawing closer. Silent… but slowly.

"Where… where are you taking my sister…?"

How could someone as he, a brother as Sasuke referred, be possessive towards Sakura? Sasuke was clueless to Sakura's past. Nobody knows her family and the past that haunts her till this moment. Still, he shouldn't be hesitating to fight against the vampire that claimed to be Sakura's brother. Truthfully, this one major event might turn a traumatic scenario for Sakura. Nobody knows why she joined Cross and his hypotheses might not be possible as well.

What's important now is…

_I have to get away from this place now!_

Sasuke glanced to the side where his motorbike was idly waiting. Immediately, he turned and dashed away from the vampire's attempt of touching Sakura's arm. Just as he was going to get on his bike, the vampire came with fueled anger emanating from his aura.

"You dare abduct my sister!!"

The vampire pulled out a gun and aimed towards Sasuke's head. With a loud bang, the normal bullet shot towards the aimed direction. Sasuke immediately rolled to the side but his hold came into loose when another bullet shot towards his direction. Sakura was freed from Sasuke's safe grasp.

"SAKURA!!"

Sasuke was extending his hand in order to reach Sakura's back, but…

Thud.

A pair of unfamiliar shoes blocked his reach. He looked up at the person who blocked his path with eyes seething wildly.

The vampire spoke, "Why are you taking my sister away?"

Despite being lodged on the ground, Sasuke still held his position. He chose to wait what's going to unfold sooner.

_It's really possible that this is Sakura's brother… but what am I going to do? I don't want her loathing me when I killed this vampire…_

There were tears forming in the eyes of the vampire. No matter how many times he wiped it away, it keeps coming back. The gun that he has been holding was aimed towards to Sasuke's head.

"Don't you know it's hard for me to be parted from my sister? We grew up together, you see…"

Sasuke's grim look was held towards the Sakura's brother and yet he kept glancing towards Sakura, worried at the possibilities that might occur when he's being cornered away. Then again, the brother vampire turned annoyed when Sasuke refused to answer any of his inquiries. And so, the vampire pulled up Sasuke by the vest using only his one hand. The other hand was still aimed at Sasuke's head.

"Why aren't you answering me? What have you done to my sister!?"

BANG.

A loud gunshot echoed to their ears.

Naruto attempted to leave his position. He was worried at the current situation that his friends had gotten into. Surprisingly though, a small meek command stopped him from doing so.

"Stay in your post and do your task."

Naruto wasn't the only one who heard her voice for it was directed to party line, where everybody heard what she said. The field members were both stunned yet relieved to know that their member has returned to her senses after her short frozen state which happened just earlier.

Sakura, who finally returned to her normal state, pushed herself away from the ground. One hand holding the customized gun with its hole still smoking from its previous strike. The target she aimed her gun with was flabbergasted, similar to the one he tried to kill before.

"I purposely missed. But the next shot will be aimed to your head. I'm serious… brother."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I really am sorry for a long break. I really needed that, especially after two Cosplay events and one major school requirement. The Cosplay pictures are located to my deviantart (DA) page. The DA url is located to my profile – registered as home or webpage.

So as to reduce confusion, Yashino and Sakura's brother isn't one person. Yashino is just one of vampires and Sakura's unnamed (soon to be named) brother is a different person. I guess it was possible to even freeze at the time of the mission especially when you are reunited with someone you are closed to…before. But now that Sakura has come back to her killing status, what will happen next?

Please **Read** and **Review**!

P.S. When I used the title of this chapter, I keep on remembering Kadaj saying Reunion in FFAC.


	15. The Case of Retrieval

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**The Case of Retrieval**

-----+-----

The vampire still held Sasuke by the vest, but the other hand was smoking after the pink haired Cross shot the bullet that blew his standard gun away. Just as the young woman spoke to him, the unending crystalline tears fall down to his cheeks.

She called him "**brother**."

The reason that made him cry this much wasn't because she knew that he was indeed her brother but the fact that he was transmuted into a vile blood sucking creature - an undead walking in the night. Besides that, his sister was trained into a hunter – a vampire hunter, they who were taught to hunt down his kind.

Their reunion was so ironic…

The vampire did notice a sudden tear that fall on Sakura's right cheek. He knew that she was feeling the same thing. She must have been prepared all the way in this scenario…

But… can they really kill their **own** flesh and blood?

Sakura held her position as she aimed the customized gun towards the head of her brother. Sasuke was still held captive but barely gave attention to his situation. He was more concerned for his girlfriend and the incoming drama in front of them. The siblings have been reunited… not for happiness but more of tragedy. What will happen from now?

_Sakura…_

Sakura closed the mouthpiece but let the receiver open. "Let go of him now." She ordered her brother with much calmer tone.

Her brother complied from his sister's request as he nonchalantly released his hold on Sasuke's vest. Upon release, Sasuke jumped away from the vampire, across from the direction of where Sakura was standing. No matter how much he desired to stay beside her, he couldn't just barge in and be in their way. This must be a difficult situation for Sakura, but being her boyfriend, he would support her no matter what.

"Sakura." The vampire brother called her name for the first time. There was a sad smile on his lips as he turned his attention to her. "It's been so long isn't it?"

Sakura felt her lips quivering nonetheless she responded, "Yeah… You haven't change that much… _Yuuta_."

Yuuta, the vampire brother, lowered his head. How could this kind of reunion befall unto them? From all those years, he had expected her to be a normal civilian. A girl, surviving a tragedy, fled with their mother in a far, far away land. He never thought that she'd come face to face with him, much less with an aimed gun on his head.

Sakura remained in her position while she watched her beloved brother wiping his tears from his eyes. She couldn't let her guard down for God knows when somebody would attack her. Worst comes to worst… if her brother unexpectedly tries to kill her.

"So…" Yuuta started with a trembling voice, "what happened to you?" He finally looked at her eyes which resembled so much like his – jade green.

Sakura hesitated but replied anyway, "Isn't it obvious…?" Her hands limped at her sides.

"…The clan, right…?"

Yuuta need not her approval when he already stated the fact. He just stared at her but the way he looked pleads for forgotten touch. He longed to embrace his sister so much. No matter how important it is to hold her, he must know why she was doing all this. It pained them both. It pained so much to know that this time they have to kill each other for survival.

"Do you want to wipe out the entire Haruno clan, imouto?"

There was long tear that ran down her cheek. This was really hard.

"Niichan… Haruno clan was already wiped out the night everybody turned into vampires." The last word was caught into a whisper, but Sasuke heard her that his eyes turned wide.

"And you're against that? You're against us because we're vampires?" Yuuta was now defensive. He just couldn't let his sister do what she'd do. He didn't want that to happen.

"You're all dead for Christ's sake!" Sakura yelled and angry tears cascaded down her face. "All that's left is me and mother!"

Yuuta shook his head then yelled back. "You're wrong!! We're given immortality! The clan lives on!!"

There was silence between them. Silence wished to be ended soon. Yuuta was trembling uncontrollably from his emotions that already reaching its peak. He didn't mind wiping his new tears from his eyes. He just looked at his sister with pained eyes. Sakura looked away. From this point onward, she'd be having a hard time to convince him… but she should have known this from the start – there's no way she could convince them. With a grim face, she finally turned to face her brother.

"Humans who were blood transmuted by vampires are not considered humans anymore." She raised her gun once again – aiming her brother's head. "You're not human, Yuuta. You're just a dead man walking."

Yuuta's brows knitted together. Seeing his sister's grim face it clearly stated that there's no hope for him to stop her objective. With a speed only known to vampires, he grabbed the gun that Sakura shot away earlier. Sakura just followed his movements and did nothing else but maintain the angle of her gun.

"Orochimaru trusted us. He gave us this forbidden gift to live for eternity. Father and I were grateful of this gift, so as the clan."

In her eyes, he saw disappointment.

Sakura spoke, "You really enjoyed drinking blood from humans do you? You enjoy killing humans that much?" She shook her head. "I was holding on to Haku's words for so long believing that you and father were forcefully lived as vampires. Believing that you were all in denial of immortality…"

-----+-----

Sasuke watched on. He wanted to help Sakura so much he wants to pry in their so-called reunion but he knows that Sakura will be mad at him later so he stood there, quietly watching…quietly listening. Actually, he was glad that such truth unfolds. It may sound cruel but at least he found out why Sakura joined the organization. She'd deprived him of this information for so long. Maybe it's better this way, despite a painful event in her part.

Neji suddenly spoke through his earpiece. "I don't know how long we're going to kill all of them but this takes all my ammos. There's another loaded ship arriving at the shore."

Naruto's voice came up. A frustrated voice could be heard. "Anytime soon we'll be out of weapons. And we'll tire out! There's just too many."

On the other side of the line, Sai watched on but he was still doing his part by shooting all the incoming vampires.

"Tsk." He contacted the base immediately, his other hand still at shooting. "This is C-Elite. HQ, do you read? How's everybody?"

The Cross field members, except for Sakura, waited the response from the headquarters. When no one was answering, Sai tried again. Naruto looked at Sai anxiously and the receiver just gave him a stare while he tried contacting HQ again.

After few minutes later, the call was received. However, they did not expect to hear an unfamiliar voice responding to them. The voice was no longer their operator, Ino. They all have the same feeling inside. What if this unknown receiver was a vampire and their HQ has been conquered?

"This is HQ. Everything is under control. The casualties aren't high. Nobody's dead because we came here to help. All vampires have been killed and disposed immediately."

The field members took time to register the report but doubted about it. They still don't believe the unknown receiver to be human. Just where the hell is Ino?

Annoyed, Sasuke decided to speak for the group. "Do we really have to believe in you? Where is Ino and who are you?"

The unknown receiver cursed, "The hell! Be grateful we arrived here, you annoying brat!"

Surprisingly, Sai finally found out who the unknown receiver is. "You're…!"

-----+-----

While the Haruno siblings were silently looking at each other, with guns aimed to one another, the tension hasn't died down even a bit. Both waited for the other to start his or her move. Inside of them though, they were being held back by memories, the bonds they had when they were together. This was really a difficult time for the siblings for they have loved each other. They protected and nurtured one another. Just how in the world they ended up like this…? Why did they have to resort killing each other?

Sakura bit her lower lip before speaking, "You know. I love my brother so much. I cared for him just as he cares for me. Even though there are times when he yells at me for being annoying… I'm really thankful to have an older brother like him."

Yuuta gulped down nervously.

Sakura continued, "But…he's long been gone." Yuuta was beyond shock as he listens to Sakura. "The person I'm facing right now may look like my brother… but… you're NOT my brother!!"

BANG!!

Sasuke returned to the situation as he jumped away to avoid being hit by the siblings. They have started shooting at each other, dodging as the bullets rain on one another. Both showed their extremities in their skills in fighting. No one complimented the other for they are so focused to calm their emotions. If they let their emotions get in their system that would be their end.

Sakura ran towards the other direction while shooting bullets towards her brother. Yuuta dodged them. He fired back and on the third shot, Sakura's gun flew off her hands.

_What the-!_ Sakura's eyes widened.

She then tripped on her footing and landed on fours. In that moment, Yuuta stopped at her foot, with his gun aimed at her head. When she turned to him, she noticed that he was crying again.

"I don't want to do this, imouto… I don't want to…"

Sakura's eyes soon filled with new tears.

"It's true we were forced to become vampires. We're forced to live as what vampires do… if we didn't do anything then we'll suffer. We just have to live the way we are now, Sakura…"

"You can always go against it." She reprimanded but her soft voice contradicted her words. "Everybody is free to choose whether to leave his side or not. Everybody has freedom…"

Yuuta was angered. His sister was trying to corner him in his mind. There were some things she said right but that doesn't mean that he has to follow her – to change sides in an instant. But the way she wanted things to happen, he was convinced that she's trying to manipulate her. What his little sister didn't was – if he changed sides… their father… their family…

"You have no right to tell me what to do!!"

Everything was like turning into slow motion.

Yuuta was going towards Sakura to grab her vest. His fangs emerged whilst eyes turning into bloody red. Sakura's eyes slowly widening. There was a split second as Yuuta approached Sakura's neck when a long blade puts a hole in Yuuta's abdomen. It stopped midway before it reaches Sakura's flesh.

The assaulting vampire immediately stopped his attempt to convert his very own sister into a vampire. His eyes looked down at the blade and watched his blood turn into ashes. The hand that clutched his sister's vest was going towards the hole. The blade was quickly removed, earning a pained growl from the victim.

"What the…" Yuuta eerily looked at the impolite human who stood in his attack stance.

Sasuke gripped the hilt of his katana while he sent a deadly glare towards the assaulting vampire. He knew what the vampire was about to do to Sakura and despite the vampire being Sakura's brother, Sakura's life should be prioritized.

"I showed you mercy because my sister told me so…" Now he turned to face Sasuke, who in turn glared even further. "Now I don't fucking care if I kill you tonight!!"

BANG!!

No one predicted what Sakura has in mind, especially when she pulled the trigger of her customize gun that aimed towards her brother's heart. Sasuke and Yuuta's eyes grew wide at the sudden noise. It all happened in a short second. Yuuta who was damaged from the said action sorrowfully looked at his upper torso as it transformed into grayish ash. His hands were stoned. The grayish ash color soon spread throughout his lower system, making him completely paralyzed in his position.

"Yuuta."

The said person turned around to face Sakura. There were tears cascading down his pale face.

"Rest in peace."

When it was said, the entire part of Yuuta's system turn into dust – blown by the gust of winds. At that moment, when his ashes were gone, Sakura finally dropped to her knees. The gun that she used to shoot at her brother lay forgotten beside her.

Sasuke fixed his katana then crouched in front of Sakura. When he pulled her in his arms, she grieved loudly. This never happened before, more like, Sasuke never seen this Sakura before. So he stayed for her and tried to be Sakura's comfort pillow.

_It's over… Sakura… finally, over for you._

-----+-----

"This is endless!!" Naruto shouted frantically while he aims and shoots to their enemies.

Tenten faced a small group of vampires which she fought with her weapon – a bladed Tonfa coated with Holy Water. She skillfully twisted the pair of weapons, taking time to aim then attacks her target. She jumped back when a pair of vampires raced to her.

"Move, Ten."

Tenten rolled away after hearing their captain's command. Neji fired his Holy Water bullets to the incoming assaulters. As he did so, he suddenly felt an incoming attack from behind. He needed not to turn and face them for Tenten has obliterated them.

"Neji, this isn't going to stop." Tenten muttered as they return to their formation.

Neji nodded towards Tenten and gave her a look that says "go." "Sai, Naruto, get on your bikes. We'll be killed if we don't withdraw now." He looked to where Sasuke and Sakura were. He really didn't expect them to stay on that place any longer. "Sasuke, get Sakura on your bike now!"

Cross dashed away from their formation. They were all aware that the current frontline of the vampires were racing towards them. Naruto spoke out all of their thoughts.

"And what are we going to do with them? Let them cause havoc to the innocent?"

As all of them rode on their bikes, they sped off on the road to their HQ. Naruto's inquiry wasn't left unanswered. Sai appointed himself to return the supposed to be rhetorical question.

"You're given a choice: to retreat or to be killed. Take your pick."

"Kuh."

They were all thinking the same thing. What would happen to the civilians after these vampires went off from the shore? Surely, they would find targets to feed on themselves. They won't allow it. Unfortunately, their current condition denied their thoughts and they couldn't do anything but withdraw from that moment. Everybody was deadly silent on their way. Sometimes they have to turn to the side to obliterate their opponents. Amongst the group, only Sai remembered the previous conversation he had with the HQ. He was currently at the back of the line.

_If I'm not mistaken they should be around. If not then I have to try and—_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard several gunshots from behind him. He threw his attention over his shoulder to see if his hunches were correct.

_Then I don't have to call HQ._

"What was that noise?" Naruto yelled, trying to look at what's happening behind them.

"Just keep hitting the road. We can't stay much longer without ammos." Neji ordered though he did notice a small smirk coming from Sai. "You knew they're coming?"

Sai needed not to inquire if the question was in fact directed to him. He knew it was for him. "I was anticipating for their back up."

"Since when did we have a back up? The nearest branch didn't answer our call. Is this some kind of conspiracy? If so then we're at disadvantage." Sasuke was annoyed. He didn't know what's happening at the moment for all his mind was focused to his girlfriend.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Sai spoke then saw two bikes moving along him. "You'll be surprised if you find out who they are."

Just as when Sasuke was about to ask what Sai was talking about, one of the bikers gave them orders, since their headsets weren't compatible with the field team. The short haired blond shouted.

"Hey slowpokes! We came to escort you back to HQ! If you don't hurry we'll feed you to this bloodsucking army!"

And from that, they finally found out who they really are. Well except for one.

-----+-----

An hour later, the Cross field group was called to gather in the Conference room. Gathered before them however were Kakashi himself, some of the major staffs in HQ, and the faces whom they just saw tonight. Kakashi told Neji to start reporting regarding the latest mission in full detail. The field members were quietly listening to their field captain. There were times that Sai had to input relative information regarding the incident. After some time, Neji finished. He was allowed to take his seat when suddenly one of the strangers asked where the other two members are.

The door opened to reveal an older version of Sasuke who had a mug of coffee on his right hand. He silently walked towards his chair which was adjacent to the Director.

"The girl is not in the condition whatsoever to listen to our meeting. Sasuke's with her."

Naruto, Tenten and Neji recognized who just came in the room. They have seen this man before but never got the chance to talk with him. But they were certain that the person who came was none other than Sasuke's brother.

Kakashi spoke, "I see." There was a look of sadness in his lone eye. "Going back with our situation, the vampire reinforcement has gone past the shore. They're aiming at the city at full force."

The older version of Sasuke, which has longer bangs and tied hair, piped in, "I doubt that." All eyes were at him. "Orochimaru wouldn't let his castle be unguarded. This bunch of army is just a decoy. If we concentrate on them, he'll sneak inside."

The blonde haired tall guy sipped his mug of beer before he spoke. "Decoy can't be a decoy when the enemy knows about it." He leaned forward, with his elbows resting on the surface of the table. "We should take the bait, acting like we don't know."

A tall one wearing shades and has a cloth covering his head narrowed his eyes towards the latter speaker. "Sometimes I doubt why you became an Elite, Hidan. Your way of thinking is worst than novices."

The person called Hidan, glared furiously. "If that Homo-Vampire knows that we knew his plans, then he'll contact those stinking London vampires! Let that Orochimaru guy estimate us."

A small guy with light brown hair smirked. Even the slightest reaction, it caused everybody to look at him. "I think Hidan did us a favor of forming a clever plan."

Kakuzu, the one who opposed Hidan's suggestion, stared blankly at the light brown haired guy. "Sasori, don't tell me you're taking this fool's words seriously?"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STINKING BREATH!?"

"Enough."

The heated conversation instantly stopped when Sasuke's older version spoke. Most of the elites knew his temper, and they never wanted to be on his bad side either.

"Hidan's right." Hidan smirked on this. "But the suggestion is too raw. We'll have to take several steps to outmaneuver him and his army. Orochimaru's not an ordinary vampire. He thinks very well."

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi spoke for the rest, "Then what do you suggest we should do… Itachi?"

Itachi took a long sip from his coffee before speaking, "Both sides will have to be busy."

-----+-----

Sakura hugged her knees towards her chest, while Sasuke sat beside her, comforting her in a simple way. They were both in her room – dark room, for Sakura refused to open the lights. She didn't want Sasuke to see her already tear-stricken face and how miserable she looks in her condition. After their mission from the shore, she quickly ran towards her room and headed straight for the showers. Sasuke was worried about her so he followed her. He was surprised to find her sitting at her bathtub while the shower valve was open. All the coldness of the water poured down on her body as if she was trying to believe it will cleanse her.

Immediately, Sasuke pulled her from the shower room. He received her yells, her cries, her punches, her kicks as he tried to get her away from the cold. When he succeeded, he pulled a dry towel then draped it on her wet clothes. He was actually thinking of getting rid of her wet clothes but he just chose to get another blanket and drape it on her.

They were currently sitting on the floor, beside her large bed. They were facing the large glass window of her room. The curtain blocked the night view, but Sakura didn't care – she was much more engulfed in her own misery; the feeling of guilt when she killed her brother. Sasuke stayed silently beside her, rubbing the towel on her shoulder and back. Whilst doing so, he recalled what happen tonight.

_The army of vampires who came first on the shore was Sakura's clan led by her brother, Yuuta._ He looked at Sakura who was all but quiet after the event in the shower. _She became a Cross member after the death of her clan, leaving only her and her mother. The rest is positively turned into vampires, just like Yuuta… so that's why. She tried so hard to be in this organization. She knew that by joining this org she'll be able to find her clan. And for her to get all of them in peace, she must kill them… her clan._

For a moment, Sakura succumbed herself in pain, in guilt and in fear. But she was aware of Sasuke's presence the entire incident. Maybe it was best to tell him a story.

"My family," this startled the young Uchiha, "…Haruno family is respected clan… one night… that man… and his men- they stole the lives of my clan. They came with murderous intent, feeding from my clan's flesh and blood. No matter how hard my clan tries to fight back, they just couldn't. My father told us to get away and we followed…" Sasuke noticed her gripping her knees, "We saw how they killed my father… then my brother was furious. He protected us when a stalking vampire attempted to attack us. My mother told me that we should flee, that she'll know where to go… after that incident… We… we came back in the district only to find nothing but burnt houses… smashed cars and dead animals. There were no bodies on the ground. But the traces of dried blood were everywhere."

Sakura's head stooped low, but Sasuke was able to hear her.

"It took me at least a month to recover from that dreaded night. My mother even took me to a psychiatrist, thinking I might go insane from trauma… if I didn't find out about Cross… I might be in mental institution. I researched about those who killed our family and talked it with my mom. We decided that I'd join the org and put our clan in peace because it's so painful to see your loved ones as dead people walking – causing disaster to the world."

Sasuke decided to response, "This isn't because you didn't want them to stain the name of your clan, right?"

Sakura shook her head, "…Everybody knows their dead… and no matter how we wanted to resurrect them… it's completely impossible. We just want them to rest… forever…" She glanced towards Sasuke. There were still traces of dried tears on her cheeks and the sides of her eyes. "It wasn't that bad, right? We just wanted to give them peace…"

Her eyes went teary again as Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head, the side of her face, her eyes and her cheeks. "It's not bad Sakura… you're doing them a favor…"

With one last tear, Sakura embraced Sasuke in return. She no longer fought back the tears, no longer preventing her sobs. She was simply crying over the death of her beloved brother…

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: Sorry if this took a long wait. Now you know what happened in Sakura's past (or maybe many have guessed it before long…) In any case, the story goes near its climax. Itachi and the team of Elites have arrived in Japan, what else should the main branch know about their arrival? What are the circumstances they must face in the future?

Please** Read **and** Review!**

**Shameless Plug-in**: There's a one-shot story in **Daydreamer** that concerns in Christmas Eve, entitled as "**Bite me**". It's SasuSaku (hehehe obviously) and I hope you'll like it. Also, I have a sketch and colored version of a **doujinshi-like fanart **regarding **Inverted** **Cross** **Chapter** **14**. Please check my **DeviantArt** located at my profile. Thank you and Happy Holidays!!


	16. Somewhere in their Shadows

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Somewhere in their Shadows**

-----+-----

When Sakura was put into a deep slumber, where he wiped away her tears, Sasuke left the room. He wanted to be there while she sleeps, but there are still important matters that he wanted to know. He was certain that they had a meeting while he was in Sakura's room. Sakura would understand his absence upon her wake. Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead then walked out of the room.

"How is she?"

Sasuke took notice of the tone of the speaker. No matter how the question looked like a flat inquiry, there was a slight concern. Sasuke knew. For the person who spoke was none other than his brother. He touched Sakura's door one last time before facing his older brother.

"She's sleeping."

Itachi's eyes took a glance towards Sakura's door. "Good."

The younger brother pulled away from her room as he looked at his brother. It has been years since his brother left Japan for London. He didn't know if it was for business or for the organization but Itachi was kind. He would be calling Sasuke once a week, checking up on his condition and his studies. In a sense, he's like a parent and a brother in one.

Itachi walked pass him. "Follow me."

Sasuke guessed why his brother wanted to talk to him in private, perhaps its school and Sakura.

-----+-----

Upon their arrival at Itachi's office, Itachi took notice of the room. He was known for being obsessive-compulsive for cleanliness.

"Despite our unannounced arrival, they were able to clean the office." He murmured as he put down his index and middle finger, and then ran along the surface of his desk. His right brow rose when he pulled his fingers and checked if there were dusts or dirt.

He heard a small chuckle from behind, where his little brother stood. "Who would like to clean the entire floor just because they weren't able to clean yours?"

Itachi's looked at his brother from the corner of his eye before walking at the side of his desk, reaching his seat. "It's part of my discipline. You've gotten used to it since then."

Sasuke shrugged after some recollection about their childhood memories. He was the first victim of Itachi's discipline. Since their parents were both busy for vampire hunting, Sasuke was placed under Itachi's care. Itachi took it as an advantage being the older brother. He may have tricked Sasuke for a lot of times, and that was the main reason why Sasuke liked playing pranks, but all those tricks and punishments that Sasuke received had lessons in which why he was what he was now. He was guided by his brother in a path where both of them would stay sane and wise.

As Itachi took his seat on his chair, he told his younger brother to sit on the chair near the desk. His younger brother complied. While Itachi leaned forward, both elbows on the surface of his table with hands crossed neatly, Sasuke on the other hand, crossed his arms on his chest with his right leg over his left leg. Itachi started the conversation.

"How have you been doing in school?" His black eyes rested on his brother's figure.

Sasuke relaxed for a bit as he breathes out some air, "So-so."

There was a minuscule moment of silence before Itachi inquired again. "I don't think that's a so-so especially when you have a girlfriend."

It was the only time when Sasuke looked back at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Itachi didn't mean to threat Sasuke or frightened him. Sasuke knew that his brother was just curious.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he smirked. "True. Every girl in school is after her head."

"I see. You're leading her to more danger." Itachi commented.

Sasuke snorted. "That is if they could lay a finger on her."

Itachi's eyes, though emotionless and blank to the eyes of many, were actually transforming into scrutinizing mode. His fingers that enclosed together twitched a little. There was something he wanted to know and it has to begin right now. Unfortunately, Sasuke took his chance when his brother stopped asking. Sasuke extended his arms, closing his hands and then made a crackling sound from his fingers.

"Why send that jerk Sai here?"

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment before speaking. "Another Sai-hater I see." That earned a quick glance from Sasuke. "Apparently, Cross expanded. We have several branches abroad. I happen to be the representative so I need to travel back and forth. And of course, there's no way I could ditch the business."

Sasuke finished his stretching during Itachi's explanation. He now rested his left elbow on Itachi's desk, supporting his chin as he listened to his brother.

"The org fears the vermin's possible action - seeking help to foreign vampires. He's desperate to destroy the Main organization, which is here in Japan."

"Kill the head before its legs," Sasuke muttered.

"Aa."

It was Itachi's turn to relax as he leaned back to his chair but retained the position of his crossed hands. He remained looking at his brother's side of face.

"So what happened to your girlfriend? Why did she freak out during the mission?"

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Itachi piped up those questions. He would definitely know everything. At the back of his head however, he questioned himself – was he concern for his girlfriend's welfare or was he simply judging her since she's a Cross member? Itachi noticed the uneasiness of his younger brother. There was no twitching but he knew that Sasuke became uneasy when there was a delay.

"She faced her brother who was turned into a vampire years ago." Sasuke leaned further to his left hand. "The only living family she has is her mother, the rest were turned into vampires." He took in a shaky breath before he continued. "There was no definite period when her relatives turned into vampires but it happened some years ago."

"Did she mention to you that she registered herself in London?"

Sasuke's eyes shot wide before he looked at his brother. "You were there that time?"

"No." He observed Sasuke's wide eyes. He wondered why they showed such emotion for that girl, not that he was against their relationship. "I've studied her background."

"Then when did she sign up for Cross?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was so strict regarding the profiles of the members. Even he, her boyfriend, was restricted to touch the member's profiles.

"Seven years ago."

_She's 18 today…that means…she was just 11 years old?_

Itachi must have noticed the surprised expression of his young brother's face. What an idiot. He should have looked at himself first.

"You started at six years old, moron." That earned a scowl at his brother's face.

"I know that and don't call me a moron."

A smirk, "You're too easy to read, Sasuke."

"Riiiight and you're too impassive." Sasuke stood from the chair, implying a finished discussion regarding the matter.

"The Board gave a rest for two days within the Headquarters." Itachi informed while he watched Sasuke headed for the door.

"Suuure." Then Sasuke closed the door.

As soon as Sasuke's shadow left his office, Itachi gripped his hands tighter. He was actually skeptical about Sakura's background. While he studied her profile, he knew that there were still something unsaid in her past. He recalled the video where she was so determined to get in but never letting anyone know why she was desperate. She trained so hard that her trainer thought that she was quickly preparing for her revenge. Now everything has been cleared. She was putting her clan into rest. He admitted that the way she approached the org was suspicious but now he understood why. Without a doubt, its one of the hardest thing a human could do for his or her family – violence for mercy killing.

_Her clan…_ His brows knitted together. _Haruno clan had numerous renowned members._

Out of the blue, he glared at his desk.

-----+-----

Because the Board decided to restrict everyone within the Headquarters, the field members decided to start the two-day break by hanging out at the cafeteria. Neji and Tenten walked in the cafeteria where they saw Naruto eating his favorite instant ramen as he talked at his cellphone. They both heard Hinata's name while Naruto talked. Tenten glanced at her boyfriend as though seeking a reaction upon discovery. Neji just shook his head and started walking to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"After the plan has been set, preparations have already started." Neji stated.

Tenten followed suit as she took a mug and placed it under a thermos to fill it with hot water. "I just hoped they could contact the other branches. I have a gut feeling that the vampires had infiltrated provincial branches."

Neji took a seat, away from Naruto, before replying, "Yeah, me too. Elites' arrival alarmed me. I'm afraid that something big will happen."

Tenten wasn't given the chance to reply when an Elite enter the cafeteria. As far they could remember, this Elite was called Hidan.

"You said it right, kiddo." Hidan went straight to the buffet section to get a heavy meal but that doesn't stop him from talking. "After finding out the Homo-vampire's lair and his possible intentions against the org, we all decided to come here."

"What about London? Was there someone from you guys who were managing the branch?" Tenten asked.

They all heard Naruto saying his good bye to Hinata, finally taking an interest in the conversation. After all, he was as curious as the other members. However, his interest dropped down to a certain level when Sai came out from the kitchen as he held his tray of meal.

"Only the Elites were forced to come here. So members and its Board were ordered to remain alert if by any chance the vampires attack. They can't let anything happen in HQ."

Whenever that young arrogant Elite spoke, Naruto couldn't resist to retort. "No matter how I try to pretend some of your words, it really ticks me off. How many times have you said you were all forced to come here, huh? The Main org is HERE, got it?"

Sai disregarded Naruto's drop comment as he walked towards Hidan. "How's it going in London?"

The inquired person started laughing, which peeved the young Elite. "You're damn home sick, boy!"

Sai hated it when Hidan make side comments.

-----+-----

Sasuke dropped by Sakura's room after some hours but he still find her sleeping quietly at her bed. When he left the second time that day, he remembered Shikamaru and Ino. During their mission, someone took over Ino's position. He wondered what happened to the duo so he thought of visiting the laboratory.

When Sasuke was welcomed by the automatic door of the laboratory, he was surprised. There on Shikamaru's desk and Ino's place were a light brown haired and a blonde pony-tailed strangers reading and exploring each data. He was about to ask who they are when the light brown haired one, who was called Sasori during the meeting, noticed his presence and introduced himself.

"I'm Sasori, one of the Elites who arrived with your brother."

Sasuke raised a brow. After introduction, he needed an explanation as to where his friends were.

"Where are our men in posts?"

"Deidara," Sasori glanced at his partner for a second, "and I took their place during the infiltration. The vampires were able to get in this place and they were outmatched. They weren't badly hurt but they were hospitalized for bed rest."

"When are they coming back?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara decided to intervene, "In two days."

Sasuke's brows knitted together after Deidara responded. He was raking his memory where he heard Deidara's voice. While the two resumed working together, he finally recognized where and when he heard his voice.

"Were you the one who took Ino's post?"

Deidara needed not to look back at him, he simply returned typing on the keyboard. "Yeah."

Sasuke thought for a moment, but decided rather quickly. "I'm sorry."

Sasori surprisingly looked at the Elite's younger brother. Deidara stopped typing.

"I was the one who distrusted you."

Deidara smirked before he turned his computer chair around to face the Uchiha's younger brother. He crossed his arms over his chest to give an impression.

"So you're that brat who annoyed me on the line, huh? You and your team never said 'thank you' to us while we do your men's work!"

Sasuke felt a twitching vein on his temple. "I'm already apologizing! I'm taking it back damn it!"

Deidara had his jaw dropped at Sasuke's childishness. He was childish in a way, but he will never admit it.

"How dare you! You were apologizing earlier and now you're taking it back? The hell's wrong with you brat?!"

"Don't call me brat, lone-eye!" Sasuke countered.

"What the--!" Deidara now stood from the chair. "You don't give names to the Elites, you annoying twerp!"

The bickering continues while Sasori watched in awe as he sat on Shikamaru's chair.

-----+-----

Itachi has left the office to examine the damage and casualties regarding the previous night. After a while, he returned in his own little lair to ponder on recent findings, in which all he have to do is put all the pieces together. He leaned on the glass window and watched the afternoon sky coloring into dusk. As he looked up at the sky, he could not stop recalling what happened back then.

Everybody's body scattered at the district's ground.

Blood pooled beneath their mangled, lifeless body.

Bite marks, deep cuts and scratches.

Children, female and elders…

He knew they fought hard to survive, but nothing was left other than himself and his younger brother, who was little that time. They were alive simply because they came home late. They came from their isolated training from a remote island designed by their clan. He never considered him and his brother lucky for they may have been alive today but they have lost their lives along with the clan - mostly with their parents. They have suffered an unfathomable depression from loss, which almost made them both insane. Itachi's positive that he and his brother, Sasuke, would probably be hunting the vampires without proper methods if Kakashi didn't come. He was just relieved that Kakashi took them in his organization.

From then on, he started investigating about their enemy and who attacked their clan while they were away. He believed that vampires could not produce an army that easily especially when his clan was alive back then. He was convinced that Orochimaru and some of his men converted people into vampires. Of course the victims were unwilling and he was certain that Orochimaru chose an easy target in one secluded place just like Uchihas.

Itachi's eyes glared the sky before he turned around, heading for the door.

_That night, he used her clan to quickly eradicate our clan._

His heavy steps continued until he reached the doorknob.

_We're against her clan._

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: Itachi is so cool and I'm granting him this chapter. He fits in being the observer, puzzle-solver and the good older brother (I always liked him as a kind yet sinister brother, always picking at Sasuke in a friendly way). Now that he had come into conclusion, what's to improve in his plans against the vampires? Can Sakura return to her job as a gunslinger and face, yet another, undead relative?

I'll be busier this month until March so I can't promise quick updates after this one. But don't worry though I'm eager to continue this story. I'll give proper ending! And besides, many writers are on hiatus nowadays, so that doesn't exclude me. We're all busy no? Also I'm preparing for another Daisuke Niwa Cosplay, together with the rest of the DNAngel group, which will be held on **January 28 **so watch out for the updates on my profile page, ne?

You know the drill folks! Please **Read** and **Review**!


	17. Never Wilts

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Never Wilts**

-----+-----

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Her long hair returned and she could feel the cold wind passing by her skin. She was only wearing her nightgown… the one she used during **that** night._

_Everything in her sight had turned into chaos. There screams of agony and fear. The strong stench of blood filled her nose. And all those she knew impotently died._

_She was rooted on her spot, helplessly watching her loved ones falling lifelessly on the ground._

"_This… this cannot be… FATHER!! BROTHER!!"_

_All she could do was to scream and cry, unable to run off from the horrid scene before her._

_Then the scene changed. It rippled and faded away like a smoke. It was like a transition in a movie. She looked at herself and noticed that she was holding two Cross' guns on each of her hands. Her clothes changed, too. She was wearing her Cross suit and her hair was cut short. She looked back at the scene before her._

_She was near by the shore. The one she and her team went to stop an incoming legion of the undead. How could she forget, this was the place where—_

"_You're a traitor."_

_She immediately turned around to look at the person who addressed her negatively. Her eyes gradually widened when she found out it was her brother. He was bloodily beaten and there were holes in his body. He was deathly pale and he has fangs protruding from his mouth. He wasn't human._

"_Yuuta…"_

"_You killed me, dear sister. And you're going to kill them, too. You're a traitor."_

"_NO! You're already dead, Yuuta! I'm… I'm just putting you and everybody else in peace!"_

_Suddenly, Yuuta smiled wickedly._

"_I'm going to pay you back dear sister… my master wants you and your team dead anyway."_

_She wanted to run to him and stop him, but neither of the two worked. She screamed at him to stop, even begged for the sake of her team. But after few slashes and gunshots, she now looked at the dead bodies of Cross. Even Sasuke was lifeless._

"_No…Sasuke-kun… Naruto… No…" Tears, which did not dry previously, have continued to cascade down her face._

_Beyond the evil laughter coming from the undead before her, she heard a familiar voice that break through the crowd._

"_Sakura." He called._

_She tried to search for him, but she couldn't find out where. The laughter of the vampires ensued, but Sakura still persisted to look for that lone voice._

"_Sakura."_

_She looked around once more. However, when she turned around, she was met with a cold steel that penetrates her rib cage – straight to her heart._

"_Be gone, my dearest."_

_(End of Dream Sequence)_

-----+-----

Sakura hastily sat up from her bed. Cold sweat suddenly appeared from her forehead. It rolled down at the side of her face. Her breathing became ragged and her eyes were wild and wide. She scanned around, deciphering her location, and when she was relieved of her spot, she finally calmed down.

She put her hand on her hair, running through her short pink tresses, she realized one thing.

"Nightmare…"

These bad dreams weren't new to her. It had occurred first after what happened to her entire clan. Her mother was downright worried about her state that time, so she was brought to the care of a psychiatrist. She never hoped that her nightmares would go away, but she was relieved when it rarely attacked her. Unfortunately, it came back and doubled the trouble for each tragic visuals turn worst.

Everybody was dying before her. In the end though, she has to die, too – that's what her nightmare told her.

_That voice… I know that voice… I couldn't be wrong._

Her other hand, the one that rested on her sheet, had tightened around the quilt. She shut her eyes quickly as she bit her lower lip.

_Facing Yuuta caused me to falter… what will happen when I face father?_

She shook her head and opened her eyes.

_I promised mother that I'll put every one of them in peace… But I never knew that it would be this hard… Believing that I'm just sending them to where they should be is hypocrisy. I'm actually killing them in the process… I'm actually killing my own clan… damn it._

Sakura pushed herself away from her bed, decided to take a shower first before getting out of her chamber.

-----+-----

Since all of the members were restricted to go outside HQ, Hinata decided to pay them a visit. Naruto called everybody else, of course who only knew Hinata, to come down to the cafeteria and meet up.

When Hinata arrived at the floor where the HQ resided, she was more than stunned. She has to pass several scanners to check her vital signs, blood, etc. She only thought that inspections are meant for locating weapons and such, she never knew that there is this kind of inspection – which is specifically created to monitor spying vampires.

Later, she was approached by a guard to double check her objective at the HQ. She meekly said that she came to visit her cousin, Neji and her friend, Naruto. Before the guard told her to wait, Naruto came in an instant and greeted her. She was saved.

"Hello Hinata-chan! It's been a while!" Naruto grinned and placed a hand behind his head, as always.

Hinata smiled back while she tightened her hold on to her bag. "Yeah, it's been a while. The committees have been looking for you guys."

Naruto stopped grinning upon detecting Hinata's concern. Hinata continued.

"I called Ino yesterday only to find out that she was hospitalized so I got worried… Neji-san hasn't come home, too…"

"They're all fine. Ino and Shikamaru's condition weren't fatal. They just need rest."

There was a short span of silence before Naruto guided her to their cafeteria.

-----+-----

Tenten and Neji have been waiting for Naruto and Hinata. Both of them were eating their dinner. Later, they saw Ino and a fresh-from-bed-look coming from Shikamaru as they came inside the cafeteria to get their dinner as well. They wouldn't expect for Sakura to come, they knew very well that she has to get some sleep after what happened. As for Sasuke, Naruto was sure that he'll come a little later.

"So what's this little gathering all about?" Tenten asked, pushing her spoonful of rice and meat towards her mouth.

Naruto spoke for Hinata, "Well, Hinata wanted to check us all if we're doing fine. And besides, we have to follow up with what's happening in our school."

Ino looked at Hinata, who was sitting in front of her, "What's happening for the Winter Festival?"

Hinata gave her a confusing look. "Are you coming back to the school?"

The questioned person gave a brooding glance towards Shikamaru, who sat beside her. "This guy was too lazy to tutor me anyway. I'll submit my permission papers next week." She looked back at Hinata. "So how's the preparation for the festival?"

Tenten intervened, more like added another question. "It's on the day after tomorrow, right?"

Hinata nodded timidly, "Yes. After the incident where Sasuke threatened the drama department, they put on a new actress for the leading role. They were still hopeful of Sasuke's decision to let Sakura-chan in the play, but I told them it's not going to happen."

All of them laughed at Sasuke's foolishness. He's been overprotective ever since Sakura has been his girlfriend and no doubt that through it, he has become selfish. Sakura's not a tool to begin with. She's not his property, too. Their laughter ensued especially when Naruto told the root of the incident.

Unexpectedly, they noticed an embarrassed yet enraged aura within the cafeteria. When they all looked at the origin of the aura, they were certain that Naruto started smiling stupidly.

"Hi, Sasuke!" He faked a smile and even waved at him.

"Who told you to speak about that incident huh!?"

In a matter of seconds, the teenagers were watching a one-sided match.

-----+-----

Sakura decided not to look for Sasuke, but she heard that her team was staying at the cafeteria. Hinata, her classmate and close friend, was invited by Naruto. She knew exactly why Hinata was there – because the entire team was restricted for outdoor activities.

It's December and the chills of the winter season increased more. Clad in white trench coat and winter boots, Sakura walked towards the elevator, hitting the rooftop button.

She was sure that the rooftop's coated with white snow and thought that nobody will come up there for something. She's a little disobedient, but she knew exactly when to stop. While waiting inside the elevator, she pondered some issues like: her mother's anxiety, school festival, the play and etc. She purposely avoided anything related to vampires.

_Mom's not going to be happy when she found out I won't be coming home. I should inform her though or she might think that… Oh well._

She checked the time on her wristwatch.

_I hope Naruto prolongs Hinata's visit. I need to ask her the details about Winter Festival. I wonder if they still need me to play the main role-- _She chuckled. _After what Sasuke did…_

TING!

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when the elevator reached its destination – the rooftop.

_Good. Here already. I do hope nobody's around though…_

As soon as she stepped outside the elevator, she instantly felt the cold winter breeze that went pass her. After letting a small tremble, Sakura pulled her trench coat to protect herself from another winter assault.

_I should have worn my cap…_

Trudging through the first layer of snow, her thoughts fell on the topic she was trying to avoid. She stooped her head low as she walked pass the first bench.

She was terrified upon meeting her brother. They created an ironic scenario between vampire and vampire hunter, as well as brother and sister. It was a tragic night and she admittedly tells herself that it cannot be easily forgotten. She should have foreseen all these encounters especially when her clan was turned into vampires. However, she was just too focused to send her clan to peace. She thought it was easy, but she was proved wrong.

Sakura stopped at the second bench. She brushed away the scattered coating of snow before she sat on it. Rubbing her gloved hand, she reached both of her lower arms to distribute the warmth from friction.

_For sure, the team has eliminated some of my clan members. I don't blame them. They don't know anything about me. _She rested her back on the cold bench as she continued thinking. _The only problem I have today is facing father and—_

She was cut short when a voice surprised her settled mood.

"Brooding as usual, no?"

Sakura needed not to verify the intruder for the tone itself cause a number of popping veins that rapidly appears on her forehead. She didn't reply though, as she tried to sense what the mood-crasher was going to do. She finally sensed him walking towards the bench she was sitting on.

He chuckled first before he speaks, "Dwelling on your past won't help you getting the strength you'll need."

A nerve exploded. "I'm not in the mood for senseless issues, Sai. Go away."

But Sai remained with a smile etched on his pale face. "It's not senseless, it's just an advice."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not taking it as an advice, so scram."

There was another round of chuckle before he adjusted to serious mood, "Do I really annoy you that much, huh, Sakura?"

She simply turned her head to the side to get a glimpse of him then only resumed watching the snowflakes rain on the ground. "You should ask yourself why."

"I'm just trying to be friends with you ever since you entered Cross in London. But it seems as though you've hated me the first time we talked."

Sakura wearily sighed. "You know, I don't care what you want. Find your happy place and don't talk to me. End of conversation."

Sai was about to prolong the already ended discussion when a strong aura accompanied by low-threatening voice, echoed in the air.

"The young lady has ended the discussion, Sai. There's nothing you can do about it."

Both Sai and Sakura whirled their heads towards the owner of the voice. While Sakura's heart beat skipped for a second, Sai already had a blank face.

_Sasuke's older brother… Itachi-san._

Itachi took steps out from the elevator. After taking a quick glance at Sai and Sakura, he looked at the gray sky from the horizon. Abruptly, Sai and Sakura felt tense from his entrance. Just because Itachi is an Elite, one everybody respects, they became apprehensive.

After a minute has passed, with the same edgy silence surrounding them, Sai finally chose to leave the rooftop without an excuse. He thought that it would be embarrassing if he makes one.

Sakura followed him with her eyes, begrudging at the fact that she was left alone with an administrator, the top Elite, with a very, very tight atmosphere. This was one of the rarest occasions when she felt like needing Sai's company, despite the fact that she loathed him.

_Why did you leave, you jerk! Get back here!_

She didn't know why she felt sudden tension around Sasuke's brother. Well maybe because she doesn't know anything about him. Or maybe she's afraid that Itachi might not approve her for being Sasuke's girlfriend.

She swallowed her own saliva. _My brain's getting chaotic. It's so hard to stay calm when you know that Itachi-san's around. I can't put myself into rest._

With a final decision, Sakura stood up from the bench, one hand covering the other, and bowed towards Itachi.

"Please excuse me, Itachi-san," she didn't notice when Itachi stared at her, "I have to speak with Sasuke-kun…" She never lifted her head even when she turns to leave.

And so she was oblivious to Itachi's slight reaction, the rising of his brow, at the time she was trying to excuse herself to leave. But before she took another step away from her previous position, she stopped when she heard him say:

"Sasuke can wait."

It was her first time to gawk at him with an obvious dumbfounded expression plastered all over her face. It was as if her brain stopped thinking for second, but when it resumed functioning, one question popped in her mind.

_Itachi-san wants to talk to me?_

"It wouldn't take long, Haruno." He added once he got Sakura's attention. But before he continues he checked the perimeters just by looking around. He didn't want any eavesdropper for something so important to talk about. Rooftop may not be the best choice of place for private conversation, but it would just be a hassle to ask her to come with him to his office.

Sakura was trying hard to look at Itachi's eyes, but whenever she sees his stoic stares, all she could do was look at anything except him. Her uneasiness can be distinguished even when his eyes are closed. And because she's got many things that started running in her mind, she doesn't have the slightest idea as to why this certain topnotch vampire hunter would like to speak to someone as common as her.

"Do you want to continue as a vampire hunter?" He finally asked, but the person who received the question stayed quiet for a second. _I caught her off-guard too easily._

She composed herself first before thinking of the right statements to answer his inquiry. "Of course, Itachi-san. I still have to be a vam-"

She was not given the chance to continue, when Itachi interjected, "Even after what happened the other night?"

Itachi observantly watched how her eyes grew wide for a second then dramatically turns watery the next. She could be easily read by anybody he thought but then again she's like his little brother. One that can be predicted even with eyes closed.

His eyes caught her curling her hands into a fist, shaking lightly at her sides as she tried to recompose herself in front of him. He knew that his question was a bit offensive. It might have hurt her to forcibly recall that time, nevertheless, he has to know. It is very important of him to know the answer - with or without words.

"What drives you to become a Cross? Does it give you strength towards the end? Or does it destroy everything that made you who you are?"

By now, Sakura chose silence as she let her head hung low. In truth, she hasn't completely recovered from that night. Her nightmares only revolved to scenes which are similar to what happened between her and her brother. The feeling of pain and despair did not fade. However, she chose this path herself. Her mother agreed. When they were in London, she has a mindset to her goal and it was what drove her to what she is today. She was just a child back then but the responsibility she felt obliged to carry on until the day they finally meet was too strong that she never thought about the expense of the consequences.

She promised to put her clan in to rest - for her mother, for the good of all people, and for the sake of the suffering souls of her clan.

_My heart has been long hurt ever since they were turned into vampires. The night when I met my brother was just another. It's enough preparation to deal against the rest of my clan. I know where I am and what I should do… and there's no way I would turn back this obligation._

She lifted her right index finger to brush away a little tear that formed at the end of her eye. Itachi then watched her lift her head as she face him with eyes which reflected strong determined and courageousness.

"Itachi-san, every member of this organization has their own reasons why they joined. You and I are one and the same. And I believe that you understand what I feel right now."

Itachi watched Sakura's eyes carefully. It held fear and uncertainty before, but now it has changed.

_She's the kind that never lets something drag her down so easily. Very well._

The eldest Uchiha survivor placed his hands on his pocket, which reminds Sakura of Sasuke, and lifted the corner of his lips as though he had gotten what he wanted to know.

"It's good to hear that our _Sakura_ did not wilt."

Sakura had two things in mind when Itachi left her with those words. She didn't know if he the Sakura he used was a flower or if he was referring to her name, but then again, the entire concept is about her and so she smiled.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: Ho-hoi! It took me two months to finally upload this chapter, ne? But it's finally here so it doesn't matter. Now that Sakura's fully gotten herself back, thanks to Itachi for making her realize what she must accomplish, can they really pull up something against the vampires?

Story, aside, I finally graduated from college yesterday (Sunday, March 25). Partly happy, partly sad. I am no longer a student! Che, must find work before my brain deteriorates (huhuhuhu).

I am currently addicted and obsessed with **Prince of Tennis**!! So I must read more POT stories (non-yaoi). Speaking of yaoi, did you see Chapter 347 of the manga? Apparently, Sakura is a yaoi fan lolz

Read and Review please!

Thank you for reading!


	18. Move in Still Darkness

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Move in Still Darkness**

-----+-----

City people were experiencing biting cold of the season despite numerous layers of clothing that covered their body. And even from this cold winter night, many people still go out at places for last minute shopping and get-togethers. Christmas makes everybody busy. Most families celebrate it extravagantly, while others chose to celebrate it simply. Either of the two, they would say that it's all for the season – to feel the warmth of Christmas: sounds cliché.

Building lights embellished everything within the scope of his window as he observe the participants of the other world, more commonly known as the normal world, while they do standard stuffs. Hereto and fro, he saw people chatting, walking, stopping, crossing streets, etc. Everything seemed going very well, very typical for his taste. What could have happened if those people found out about dead people walking down the same street and was actually looking for human being to feed themselves to? That would surely result to a chaotic scenario. Worst case would be wiping out the entire city, the entire region, or the entire country seeing as there had been lots of vampires sprouting like mushrooms everywhere.

He glanced momentarily at his gloved hand. Few minutes ago, they were told to get ready for the mission because the two days detention was lifted. All preparations were set. It's up to his brother when they would be moving.

He caught a glimpse of quick movements when he returned looking at his window. With squinted eyes, he clenched his gloved hand and announced, "It's begun."

-----+-----

Numerous shadows approached the adjacent building of their targeted location. They scrutinized their target and recalled the information they've gotten through a spy. Seconds later, a vampire jumped to where the leading kinds were standing to watch.

"Target location is clear." He said as he looked back towards the building.

"Heh. Very well then, let's move!"

Upon his command, several troops sprung from their positions and went on towards the building's rooftop.

-----+-----

They have finally arrived inside their enemies' headquarters. A lot from their troops were told to be cautious for they have no idea what their enemies are up to. Sure, they could rely on their supernatural senses like animal instincts and superb sniffing sense, but humans like Cross are hard to underestimate. They're all smart.

As his troops studied the floor that was assigned to them, he began to raise suspicions. "Do you really think that the information we got was true? Where are all the people here?"

One of his subordinates answered, "The spy said that Cross had a detention for 2 days. Yesterday was the last day."

The vampire in charge gave his subordinate a glare before hissing, "Then there's nobody in here! It could have been easy for us if they're all here."

His oration was interrupted when he felt his cellphone vibrating. He picked it up and answered. "We're here and not one Cross member are seen." There was a grumbling answering voice from the other line which his subordinates could not hear. "What? Everything in this floor is empty." The voice from the other line talked again. "Really, their laboratory? Sure, we'll get in." He hung up and faced his subordinates, "You three will stand in watch here. You, you and you, come with me. We'll be heading to the lab."

"Yes, sir!"

-----+-----

"I smell blood everywhere." One of the vampires said out loud while sniffing around Cross' lab.

"Me, too. But we don't see any flesh around."

"Do you think it's the smell of their experimental pets?"

"Maybe, but…"

"There are no animals around here." The acting vampire in charge of the other troop reasoned.

They walked around the facility until the troop they called arrives. The vampire troops who arrived first in the lab explained the situation. Seeing as there was no trace of body, one of them suggested to leave. However, the overwhelming smell of human blood within the room attracted them to stay.

Suddenly, all lights went out which alarmed the vampires to scurry away and dash towards the door. Before they do so, the door of the laboratory immediately closed. There was a heavy sound of switching metal which indicated that the laboratory was indeed locked, therefore the vampires are trapped inside.

"I should have known damn it!" One of them panicked as he tried to kick the metal door that locked one and a half troops inside.

They used their claws and even tried to bite the metal doors and wall in attempt to free themselves from the room of hell. Few seconds later, a voice alerted every single vampire in the lab.

"There are seven troops of vampires, including these two, in this building. Three were locked in different training areas. One troop trapped in the director's office and the last troop was cornered in the hallway of the 26th floor." The voice announced as if to scare the vampires inside the laboratory.

"What the fuck!?" An angry vampire snarled and hissed while he trashed his way out of his troops to look for the speaker. "Come fight us you bunch of maggots! We'll make you our dinner!!"

The voice from the speaker answered with utter seriousness. "All vampires who arrived in this building will be exterminated."

There were gasps and shrieks, but the voice resumed his command.

"Initiate Bombs."

As it was told, silver bombs appeared from the walls flying towards the hording vampires. When the bombs landed on the ground, it sprayed like a mist which instantaneously covered the legion of undead creatures. These bombs contained a new mixture of strong substances and Holy Water which are all improved by the research team.

The result of the bombard initiative caused all the vampires to burn into ashes.

-----+-----

Their unit arrived at their position. They have been traveling for forty-five minutes to reach the target location. All motorcycle engines were stopped once Neji, the leader of their unit, received a call from HQ.

"How's it going back there? Neji inquired.

"All intruders are eliminated." Ino's voice chimed merrily but turned stern when she resumed her work. "Itachi-san's unit has arrived at the lair. Preparation for Neji's unit is completed."

"Thanks."

Once Neji announced that their next vehicles were ready, his unit immediately jumped to each jet skis. Since all of them know how to use the vehicle, all vehicles have single riders. Shikamaru, who was on the other line, told Neji's unit to fix the formation and should hold their positions until Itachi's unit gave the signal. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers led the Elites to the lair, vampires' hideout, two hours before the seven troops of vampires infiltrated their headquarters. Their job is to eliminate watchers who guard ports of their lair. Neji's unit would wait until those watchers are killed.

Naruto knew that all of their head sets are open for party chat but no one were chatting. Every now and then only Shikamaru and Ino's voice were heard. No one was talking senseless discussions nor did he attempt to humor everybody because they, including himself, has been waiting for this moment - - the final battle.

Positioned near Naruto's position was Sasuke, who was listening at the sounds from the other line. All he heard were the grunts and cries of vampires. Sometimes he would hear his brother giving directions to his subordinates. He wondered if they ever converse during battle because their unit always have those. It lifts their morale and gave hope to each other knowing that everybody is alive. Nonetheless Itachi and his unit are the Elites no wonder they do job professionally and quietly.

In this mission where the Elites and the main branch unit merged Sakura easily noticed the increasing tension that their unit was bearing. To be merged with the Elites is a privilege but it also meant that the mission is dangerous and would mean life and death. Not that they haven't dealt with life and death situations during missions. Everybody's silent. No one spoke pointless topics to get over the tension. Even Naruto was silent, which was a miracle. Oh how she'd love to laugh… but she couldn't…

_There's nothing I should be laidback about… I should be concentrating, too. I've only brought peace to my brother and some of the members of the clan… I still have to face father and the others._

She glanced to her side to observe her friends. They all had the same expression on their faces.

_They, too, brought their goals with them..._

She closed her eyes for moment but when she opened them it was as if her once lovely green pair of orbs has turned deadly.

_So have I._

"Neji, now!" Ino announced.

"Let's go!"

Their water vehicles screeched. Then one by one, they sped up towards the awaiting demise of the undead.

-----+-----

Itachi and Kisame, the tall Elite member who has been Itachi's subordinate in London missions, stood in front of a large bronze door. Upon previous inspection, they noticed that the lair was a close castle. No holes can be found, so no light can enter.

"That Orochimaru guy sure was paranoid." Kisame commented with his headset turned off as he continued to inspect the ceiling and walls around them.

Before they went on, Sai's voice came in. "Even when they can sense humans from afar, they're still aided with cameras and computers to monitor their fort. I'm fixing the cameras."

Itachi turned around and looked up to search for cameras. "Can you see us?"

Kisame followed searching for hidden cameras.

"Yes, I can see you very well." Sasori announced while the sound of clickity-clack from the keyboard started annoying Itachi's ears, Sai's hacking its system. "It seems like there's another monitor room around here."

Kisame tilted his head to the side upon noticing a number of presences coming close. "They found us."

Itachi grabbed his customized silver guns, aiming at the darkened hallway, while giving his orders. "Kakuzu find the other monitor room. Hidan, Deidara, to the basement."

"Hai." All four responded as they started moving to their location.

When his orders were done the expected enemies appeared at the wide hallway. Kisame, who specialized in huge swords, lunged towards the growing crowd of undead creatures. They already know that a lot of vampires were hidden in this fort or as they call as enemy's lair or den so they expected a lot of battles for every round.

Kisame swung the huge sword to the pile of vampires in front of him. Those who were fortunate to survive his attack soon faced their fate as Uchiha Itachi started shooting from afar, both guns aimed at straight direction. When Kisame became busy with a dozen skilled vampires Itachi started running forward. He performed a high moon jump- jumping forward while twisting his body to face the bunch of vampires. As he was at the end of the numerous vampires waiting at the hallway he aimed his guns once again then started pulling its trigger at rapid pace. Some vampires dashed towards his location, skillfully evading all straight bullets coming from Itachi's gun. Itachi expected them to fall on his trap started running towards the left, which is straight to a wall. When he got his right momentum, he flipped his body backwards then started shooting those vampires who followed his pace. His arms would sometimes cross at the center, then pulls to left and right to shoot at some vampires who were aiming at his side.

Knowing that they are no match for close range battles, some vampires resorted to counter Itachi's long range attacks. They pulled out their guns and started attacking the ambidextrous gunslinger. Itachi dashed towards the opposite wall to execute similar strategy with addition to Kisame's technique to ensure that Itachi won't be eating his own dust through all the shots coming from the vampires. His huge sword deflected all incoming bullets towards Itachi's direction.

This battle almost lasted an hour. After killing the last of the batch, Itachi and Kisame stood together at the dead center of the hallway where they were surrounded by thousands if not hundreds of corpses turning into ashes. Both of them were drawing in oxygen after a tiresome, lengthy battle.

Out of nowhere, Sasori's voice came in their earpiece. "Alteration of camera monitors is complete. HQ will take over."

Then Shikamaru's voice, "I have received the connection. HQ takes over."

Itachi looked at the bronze door ahead. As he started walking towards the next location he heard Sakura's voice. "We're here."

While Kisame swung his sword to get rid of the dust and ashes, Itachi put one of his silver guns as he gave orders. "Divide your team into two. Search in halls and eliminate all vampires. Others follow me."

"Hai." The members responded as they got off from their water vehicles.

Itachi continued his orders, "Sasori lead them to the halls. Kakuzu when you're done, meet up Sai. Start blocking all exits and set our escape route."

"Hai."

_Hide and seek stops now._

-----+-----

As soon as Itachi gave orders to their unit, Sasuke need not to confirm that he's going elsewhere for he was definitely following his brother to fight along his side. Neji decided to check on halls with Tenten and Naruto. And so the last member to follow Itachi's squad was Sakura. The pink haired gunslinger has no qualms about it at least she was going with Sasuke, along with his brother. The only problem was if she could find his father and the other members of her clan.

Ino's voice came in their receivers. "Sasuke go to third floor. Itachi-san just went passed the bronze door. Neji, to the second floor and please be careful. A large number of vampires are in there waiting for you."

"We will." Neji answered as he led his small unit towards the directed location.

Sasuke and Sakura darted towards the third floor with arms held on their hands. Ino's announcement came once again telling them to instill the vaccine. They halted for a second, followed her advice then proceeded to their task.

-----+-----

Sasori arrived first at the halls. Kakuzu finally found the monitor room and was altering its system. Neji and his squad arrived shortly.

"The long battle begins. Get ready." Sasori announced as soon as the succession of growls and clattering of furniture echoed throughout the floor. Since Sasori is an Elite, Neji gave his position to him. The one who has the authority who gives orders are on Sasori's hands. They won't attack unless Sasori told them so.

As the increasing number of vampires appeared in the hallway, Sasori released his double bladed weapon. These were attached to his wrist and it reaches towards his shoulder. Both of his arms were covered with plate so he wouldn't be able to hurt himself once he swings his weapon. The blades are curved inwards and they were definitely coated with Holy Water. If the effect of Holy Water disappeared, he will only clutch his palm where a hidden container would be activated. His weapon is good for both defense and offense.

"Throw bombs in front." He issued the command as his small squad jumped back when Tenten and Naruto activate the bomb then threw it directly to the crowd.

KABOOM!

When the enemies have been decreased, Sasori ordered them to attack.

-----+-----

Just as when Itachi and Kisame entered the other side of the bronze door they were welcomed with smoke bombs and crossbows. Kisame initiatively protected both himself and Itachi by swinging his sword to deflect the attacks. Itachi's watchful eyes roamed in the entire room while he could see still them.

_Neither tear bomb or poisonous bomb just plain smoke bomb to hide themselves._

Kisame searched for enemy presence everywhere. He knew that they've been surrounded, except that their backs are still near the door. They could escape if they wanted to.

"Don't move an inch." Itachi said while he raised his gun and placed it atop the blade of Kisame's sword.

Kisame understood what Itachi was planning to do so he held the hilt of his sword tighter. He would have to be ready when they started shooting back at them. Itachi's gunshot echoed continuously as he started shooting through the already thickened smoke around them. Even with almost zero visibility Itachi already hit a number of vampires.

_Using smoke bombs to conceal their positions, huh? These bunch are clever than the last._ Kisame thought as he defended from incoming arrows and bullets.

As Itachi was busy shooting targets he realized that the room was indeed sealed except for the forgotten bronze door they used to enter. They prepared the room to ambush any of the members who would get inside the hall. The smoke bombs they threw would not dissipate soon. They must find a way to get rid of the bombs to keep going.

The enemies keep attacking their sides, which makes it difficult for defense. Itachi was forced to move around but wasn't moving away from Kisame. He needed the sword to protect himself from bullets and arrows but he also has to redirect some bullets from Kisame.

_They're stalling us. This can't keep on going._

With one gunshot released Itachi jumped to top of the hilt to propel himself towards the smoke. Kisame was about to protest but he held back his words. Itachi definitely knows what he's going to do. Kisame resumed defending himself behind his large sword at the same time waiting for Itachi's orders.

The eldest Uchiha only have the slightest idea how large the room is so he needed to jump from one cornered position towards the opposite site but while doing so he has to defend and attack at the same time. The vampires' strategy is an advantage for their kind. They could sense their presence even from cloud of thick smoke so Itachi has to find a way to get rid of the annoying smoke.

"Fire in the hole!!"

Itachi and even the rest of the undead enemies searched for the origin of the voice. When said statement was cried out, a click sound and thud towards a wall or floor was soon heard. Itachi backed several steps away after finding out the direction of the fall. Soon the object exploded, destroying anything within its radius.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry if this took long enough that you all expected. Aside from writer's block, I was arranging things for Cosplay groups and photo shoots. If you want to see some samples of our Weiss Kreuz group, you can view them at my DeviantArt page and my website (both links are located on my profile).

Thanks to Death Note's new Opening and Ending Song (_What's up People _and _Zestubou Billy_). It inspired me to work with this chapter.

You know the drill folks, please **read** and **review**!

P.S. Have you read the recent chapter? The story's getting interesting by the next chapters. But I wouldn't want to see Itachi's death yet. Unless of course Naruto is coming to an end.


	19. Retribution Come

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Retribution Come**

-----+-----

The left side of the hall was destroyed from the explosion. Floors were burned and damaged. There was a large hole on the wall and because of that large opening the smoke that once existed was now dissipating quickly. Itachi who covered himself from the explosion realized that he was at the opposite corner, surrounded by ten or more vampires.

Kisame on the other hand stayed on his position, looking around to see who threw the bomb inside the hall—

—Only to realize them as reinforcements…

_Itachi-san's little brother and the sniper girl._

When Itachi found out who came the moment all the dust and smoke disappeared, he rearranged his mouthpiece to speak.

"Announce your arrival properly next time, little brother."

Sasuke caught the obvious irritation from the tone of his brother's voice. "That can't be helped, bro."

Itachi rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up from the corner and started walking to where Kisame and their reinforcements are. The vampires noticed him afterwards for they have jumped back away from him.

"You're working in a team. Prioritize your teammates' safety." The eldest brother continued while brushing off dusts from his pants.

By this time, Kisame stood casually, looking around the hall to finally count what's left with their enemies. The bomb didn't have Holy Water. It was a normal bomb that explodes. It dealt major damages and only few vampires were obliterated within its radius. More of them are still standing to fight against their team.

They were oblivious to the Sakura's change of facial expression seeing as the Uchiha brothers were throwing insults to one another and Kisame was starting to get into the brother's fight. Sakura's wide green eyes seem like shivering from what she's seeing. Her lips were trying to convey something but no words are coming out. Her right hand was itching to hold - to clutch something.

Ultimately, the one Sakura's looking at made a way to get everybody's attention. "My dear Sakura…"

When her name was brought up all three men turned their heads towards the owner of the voice. Standing in front of his own kind was a man whose darkened disheveled red hair reminds them pretty well of the lady of their team. His eyes were dull and just like his kind, there were rings under his eyes. His skin was a lot paler. He wore an ironic color of white with a style that almost looked like a priest's wardrobe. It looked as though he was around his thirties and still has the strength to fight.

"So what I've heard was true then." The dark haired man continued as he stared at the pink haired Cross. "You've grown up, Sakura-chan."

The person identified stepped forward with ease. She held her guns at both sides and her eyes have turned sharp once again. No longer did she look surprised for she knew that something like this should be expected. When she took another step, one of the vampires lunged at her. Sasuke was about to run towards her but his older brother stopped him.

BANG!

Sakura continuously stepped forward with her right arm poised to north east – where the vampire lunged at her. Everybody watched the futile vampire turned into ashes which also served as a warning to everyone who would attempt to disrupt her. After several steps, a few feet away from the person she's been staring at, she stopped.

_I won't hold back. Meeting Yuuta back then triggered my deepest emotions – ones that almost choked me to my own death. Now-- now that I've met father… I won't hold back._

"How's your mother, Sakura-chan?" Her father asked as though he had gone abroad only to return.

Sakura didn't reply. Only her strong and sharp eyes locked towards the eyes of her father. Her face did not show any happiness and fear nor anger and sadness. It was purely blank. Sasuke admittedly thought that he had never seen this Sakura before. He felt intimidated.

"I've had enough talk with Yuuta. There's no reason for you to talk sweetly. My father died long ago."

Sakura's father's changed from being happy to being serious. He looked at his daughter as an enemy. It was as if there was no relationship prior to the events that happened. This man, as Sakura believed, must have been brainwashed.

"If you're not offering yourself to be by my side, then I won't let you live."

What happened next was absolutely surprising to Sasuke's side.

Sakura playfully swung both her arms at her side before crossing them over, directing straight towards her father. Both tips of her guns were aimed at the target.

"Try me."

It was the signal.

Sakura's father ordered his subordinates, which were actually their clan members, to attack the brave young lady. They purposely ignored the three men near the entrance. Armed with sharp claws and guns, the vampires dared Sakura to counter them all. Sakura started by jumping backwards, a reversal moon jump, and then pulled each trigger repeatedly. She executed another round of back dives until she reached her target position.

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to propel me towards the ceiling." She whispered in her mouthpiece.

Once called, Sasuke readied his hands and waited for Sakura to jump backwards again. After a final shot Sakura jumped back once more then landed at Sasuke's jointed hands. Sasuke took some momentum before tossing her towards the ceiling. When she was flying towards the ceiling, she twisted her body to make her feet touch the ceiling. She never stopped pulling triggers to decrease the number of vampires that keep on attacking her. She was well aware that she's against her clan. Yet it seems like everybody in this hall came from her clan.

Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke remained passive while they watched their female member. Sasuke had seen her battle a lot of times before and he was never been impressed until she showed him her skills at training grounds. Tonight's different for she demonstrated excellent marksmanship, speed, dexterity and power. Kisame whistled as though remarking Sakura's unbelievable reflexes. Itachi was blocking his mouthpiece to avoid being heard by other members.

"If she stayed in London, she would have been an Elite."

Sasuke turned his head towards his brother. "Can't we become Elite in Japan?"

The older brother raised a brow before saying, "I was always in London."

"So?"

After a moment of silence between the brothers, Itachi finally replied.

"I choose who becomes an Elite."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits while he stared at his brother. Itachi achieved the highest rank in Cross and has become somewhat commander of the entire squad. Surely, he could decide whether a member becomes an Elite or not.

"Anybody can become an Elite even in Japan." The younger brother retorted while crossing his arms.

"Don't make me repeat myself, little brother."

"I'm not listening."

Just as the brothers ended their conversation Sakura was finished with almost half of the squad. Her father was standing still near the other door, the exit of the hall, with the other clan members beside him. They were all that's left and Sakura was pretty sure that the remaining group is far more experienced and skilled than the group she fought just a while ago. Sakura landed with one knee on the floor.

"I was actually expecting an emotional reunion with you, Sakura-chan. But all you did is to impress me."

Sakura pushed herself up, with lowered bangs, nobody could see her eyes. "One break down is enough."

"I'm actually disheartened by the fact that you're not calling me 'Daddy'. It's as if you're not my daughter."

Her head's still hanging low and nobody has an idea of what she looks like now. "You're not my father and the old Sakura's gone."

"I see. Now I understand why you're so rude tonight."

Sakura's patience already snapped when she lifted her left hand, aiming the gun towards her father. "I came here for my mission and that mission is to send every one of you to peace."

There wasn't a second that Sakura wasted when she raised her other hand to shoot an incoming attacker from behind. There was another vampire who lunged at her and was able to leave a small cut with his knife but after that he was shot in the head. She back flipped once after dodging a string of darts. Her left hand that held another gun still aimed at her father.

"That girl sure is good, huh, Itachi-san." Kisame constantly observed Sakura's motions while she attacked and dodged all incoming long range assaults.

Sasuke glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to know what his brother would say towards his girlfriend. Itachi was cautious so he set the headpiece off for a moment.

"I'm not impressed with her act." He wasn't mistaken when he heard a short intake of breath coming from his brother. "It looked as though she wasn't affected but in reality she's dying inside." Itachi put back his other gun from his holster as he continued, "All her words were bluff. She's trying to motivate herself to continue with our mission at the same time showing her father that she's capable of bringing it out even if she's against her family."

Sasuke didn't barge in to defend Sakura's side. After all, what his brother said was true. Despite that fact he believed that Sakura can overcome her situation even without his help. He knew that Sakura hated it when he snooped at her problems. She was so stubborn and she kept telling him that it's her responsibility. Sasuke returned to watching the battle ahead of them only to find out that there's only one remaining vampire to kill.

_That was fast…_

-----+-----

BANG!

SLASH!

Sai was already on the move to block exits but he was always interrupted by bunch of vampires on his way. Shikamaru gave him the directions and which part should be blocked but it cannot be done so easily for vampires keep on coming at him.

"Kakuzu-san, are you done yet?" The youngest Elite chose the single line to avoid being teased by Hidan as well as line interruptions.

After some seconds later the person he contacted with replied, "Itachi-san told us to meet up. You're always in a hurry, Sai."

Sai chuckled as he released a bullet towards an enemy. "Some vampires have gone mad, Kakuzu-san. It seems like they're withdrawing from Orochimaru."

Kakuzu understood what Sai was saying. He knew that they would be escaping from the fort and they cannot let them escape. It's merciless actually that they have to eliminate those who wanted to free from Orochimaru's evil deeds. The bottom line is they're still vampires – undead. They would need human flesh and blood to survive. So even if some of them didn't actually want what they are now, it would seem just an unfortunate result and death is an immediate remedy.

"I'm on my way." Kakuzu replied as he dashed away from the monitor room.

"I have received another connection. HQ takes over." Shikamaru announced the completion of Kakuzu's work.

-----+-----

Only one person left to fulfill her mission.

This is her final action and she was given opportunity when the rest of the team let her do what she wishes. Yet even then, it seemed so hard to accomplish without letting tears flow down to her cheeks. Those who were alive noticed that she started crying, even when she aimed both of her guns towards the last vampire standing. They could hear her short sobs and sighs but no words were coming out from her lips.

The target beat her down to it, "You seem so brave earlier. Did you loose your guts so easily?"

_That's like my father. Full of sarcasm… but on the other end, he's trying to encourage me… and Yuuta._

Even when her tears flow down on her face, she kept her sharp gaze against her father. Her hair was a little disheveled but thanks to its short length it didn't cover her face entirely. Looking at her laidback father, she noticed that he didn't have anything to use against her. No guns, no swords and all things that can be used as a weapon. But she won't let him go away that easy. She knew that her father is a sly person and she believed that he still have those patterns even while he's a vampire.

"You're still a baby Sakura-chan. You looked like you've grown up but you're still that little Sakura that I know."

"I told you, the old Sakura's gone."

There were moments like this that Sakura wanted to end up very quickly but the more she wished it to happen, the more it was opposing to happen. She wanted to get over with this last reunion with her father and yet there he is – standing ever so unworriedly with a sly smirk displayed on his features. Her father did not change. He seemed so witty and annoying at the same time. Nonetheless her father had been long gone and the creature she's facing right now was a living corpse with a character similar to her father. This creature had no soul and definitely not a human.

Surprising everybody in the room, her father started to speak so casually. "Why have you gone astray, Sakura-chan?"

"I am in the right track. You're the one who—" She was immediately cut off by her father who already knew what she was going to say next.

"Do you really think we liked what we are now?"

_There it goes again…_ Sasuke thought as he thought of their previous encounter with a regretful vampire named Haku. He remembered very well how the young vampire told everybody that he was indeed not happy of what he had become. He didn't want to feed with his own kind and he believed that all he received was sin - an unforgivable sin. Sasuke spoke as though he was loudly telling to his girlfriend - _Remember what Haku said, Sakura. Vampires are still vampires._

The drama continues to unfold as Sakura's father resumed speaking. "You saw it yourself, my dear child. You saw how we are forced to become what we are now. We were protesting in the beginning but everything went to vain. We are forced to do what he says."

Sakura's eyes never wavered and she was thankful that somehow her tear ducts stopped producing tears. "You had a choice."

"Do you really think that if we made a choice then we could go back the way we were? If that was the case then you wouldn't be facing me here tonight."

Kisame nodded and said his opinion out loud, "He has a point" which earned him a glare coming from Itachi.

In Sakura's head she was screaming. _You could have persuaded everybody to kill that… that Orochimaru! And then… and then…_

And then she realized that all her idea was really nothing. It wouldn't help solve the case. Even if they do that, could they come back as human beings? When a human was turned into a vampire, then he's as good as dead. She should've known that. There's no other way to convert a vampire to a human. Only death is waiting ahead of them.

While she was in the midst of her self-debating her father took that chance to dash towards her daughter, grabbed her gun away from her hand and then pushed her towards the ground, with both of her hands locked at her back. Her father was half kneeling above her, her silver gun aimed at her head.

"Sakura!"

". . ."

"Now that's a big problem."

Sasuke was about to attack her father when he aimed the gun towards the young vampire hunter without looking at him. "Don't come near us or I'll shoot her head."

Sasuke was out of control because his girlfriend was unexpectedly taken in this kind of situation, against her father on top of that, and he only yelled what he think was reasonable. "Do you really want to kill your daughter who gave up her life to get you all back? She absolutely knows that there's no other way to get you back but sending you off at peace was the best choice she had!"

Sakura's father turned stiff for a moment but Sasuke hasn't been done with what he was about to say just to buy some time to save Sakura. "It was already hard for your daughter to be working as a vampire hunter. But it's even hard when she already faces you!"

It was Sakura's turn to shout, "Sasuke-kun enough!"

Surprising as it is, Sasuke jerked back.

"He… he doesn't need to know…" She spoke to soft, almost mimicking that of a whisper and yet everybody heard all the words coming from her lips.

They were struck in another round of silence. Sasuke had said enough, trying to help Sakura to escape from her father's trap but even though he tried that method, Sakura didn't do anything and even stopped him from spilling all her efforts for her father to hear. If she was more observant, she could've felt her father's hand, the one he used to lock her arms, were trembling for a second. Even while they were in sudden silence, the tension grew stronger. However—

"SAKURA!"

—Her father locked his hand with the gun towards her target, who gasped at his sudden action.

"NO!!"

—and in an instant…

BANG!

He shot himself in the head.

"DADDY!!!"

_To be Continued…_

**Author's Note: **It's rather a sad ending for Sakura-chan, but it has to happen. We can't make her hand soaked in too much blood, especially that of her clan. And yeah, you're aware that this is vampire hunter against vampires, ne? Please do understand the story very well. It's not meant to be very sappy, fluffy and mushy all over, just like the series.

Oh yeah, nowadays I'm enjoying reading RyoSaku fics. (Ryoma and Sakuno both from Prince of Tennis). I don't know if I'm capable of writing a fanfic about them… but then again, I still have SasuSaku stories in hiatus hahaha!

You know the drill folks! Please **read** and **review**!


	20. The Works of the Madman

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**The Works of the Madman**

-----+-----

Naruto, Tenten and Neji stopped when they heard their comrade's cry from the other line. Even Sasori stopped midway when he heard it. They knew. They knew how hard it was for her to do this. Her heart's simply not prepared for this fight and yet she ignored it. She thought that she must finish everything tonight.

Naruto lowered his head while biting his lower lip. He couldn't fight back the tears coming out from his already watery eyes.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…"

Sasori moved towards Naruto, giving him a pat on the shoulder. The young blonde member did not look up to him but he knew Sasori would say something. "We have reasons why we joined Cross." There was a weighty silence before Sasori spoke again. "We can't let our enemies escape. We have work to finish. Let's go."

Neji and Tenten nodded in agreement, dashing towards another hall to execute battalions of undead. Finally, Naruto wiped his tears first before following Sasori.

-----+-----

The Uchiha brothers, together with Kisame, watched silently as Sakura's father slowly transformed into ashes. Sakura faced her father and watches how he was withering away. Her eyes continuously formed tears which cascades down her cheeks. Her lips were quivering with each words that are about to be spoken.

"Why… why did you do it…?" She was confused. Why would her father shoot himself?

But there was no answer. The transformation was so quick, thanks to the source of its immediate spread. There is no way her father would answer her especially since the first thing that turned into ashes was his head. Her sobs did not falter.

"You should have let me… Why…"

Sakura's gun fell soundly to the ground when her father's hand turned into ashes then to nothingness. Everybody hesitated to go near her. Sasuke was tempted to go forward but was interrupted by his brother who put a hand on his shoulder then shakes his head.

The last of her father's remains continue to transform into ashes. She shakily lifted her hands to touch him for the last time only to have it easily turned into nothing but a speck of dust. At the same time, Itachi let go of his brother as he walked nonchalantly towards the next hall.

"Your father didn't want you to stain your hands further. He did what he think was necessary." Itachi paused halfway as he glanced over his shoulder while staring at Sakura who was shoving her silver gun back into her holster. "The man who gave us grief is still alive. Are you coming?"

Kisame and Sasuke watched Sakura pull herself together.

"Of course…"

Hearing finality in her words, Itachi's team walked towards the next stage.

-----+-----

Sai was thrown away in a distance. When he landed painfully, he groaned in pain.

_What in the world are these creatures…?_

Standing before him are two frightening underlings of Orochimaru. Both of them had undergone one of Orochimaru's sickening experiments and Sai knew that those who had become Orochimaru's guinea pigs would eventually attain upgrades. It was as if they're all non-living substances that needed enhancements to perform well, but in their case, to fight better. Even in darkness, Sai could describe the appearances of his opponents.

_Tied-back. black hair with several stitched arms, resembling a spider. The other…_ He glanced quickly as he studies the other's build. _The other is pale blue short hair with an additional head sticking out behind the original one. They have heightened speed, strength and flexibility._ Sai decided to contact Shikamaru in an instant after he eluded a bunch of throwing knives by the one who resembled a spider.

"Shikamaru, locate my position A.S.A.P. I want you to see this."

-----+-----

Shikamaru who was working at the HQ granted Sai's request. When he scanned the fortress and located Sai, he zoomed in the camera to find out what Sai's talking about. Sai fought hard to make his opponents stand in front of the camera and when it happens, Shikamaru can't help but curse.

"What in the hell…"

Ino who was working beside him became curious then pull herself to his side using the computer chair. When she stared at the vampires on Shikamaru's monitor, she, too, couldn't help but be shocked.

"Whe… Ho…w… What are… they?"

The blonde assistant's finger trembled as she pointed at the monitor. She has not seen such ridiculous attempts in human corpse. It was completely insane. Just what was Orochimaru thinking?

-----+-----

Unable to gain back his pace, Sai struggled more when the spider-like figure together with the twin-headed vampire started attacking him in unison. His rank as an Elite was tested throughout the exchange of blows and strategies while he waits for his teammate to assist him. He heard Ino announcing Kakuzu's position every now and then to inform him. Along those reports, one of Shikamaru's assistant informed that there are no vampires within Sai's area except for the evolved ones. Sai had successfully cleaned up all those vampires who attempted to escape however those two who are now his opponents helped him with his job as they find out the retreating vampires as traitors. Hereon, Sai has to use every ounce of his strength while he waits for his reinforcement.

_How many times have I been tested?_

When he noticed that his opponents are on the move, he immediately pulls out a twin customized silver guns and started shooting at them.

-----+-----

Deidara and Hidan have finished their job but considering the number of opponents they have fought earlier before they begin their duty, it took them almost half an hour when they have estimated it only for fifteen minutes. Hidan was most comfortable doing his job eliminating those who tried to disturb Deidara but he wasn't all that confident especially when he knows that they're inside the radius of their trap. If he accidentally shoots his gun on a certain bomb or cable, everything will explode and all Cross members will die with vampires. He takes note to himself that there was never _hara-kiri _nor _kamikaze_ mentioned during mission briefing in the first place.

And just by thinking of suicidal missions he would surely enter the gates of Hell but he had a really strong belief in his religion and there's nothing he would do to land in hell together with the Lord of the Vampires and some from his impudent teammates (i.e. Kakuzu) who only worked for high amount of salary. He joined Cross because he knows that he's doing the lesser evil, helping in cleansing the world from demons who were trying to live on the surface of the world. Killing and judging were once eating his conscience but when he found out that vampires are purely evil and has seized thousands of humans to extend their existence made his blood boil so he judge them as demons immediately.

"Watch out!" Deidara warned him in time when he almost trip at the bomb behind his foot. "Don't trip on them Mister. I work so hard to make it neat, hm!"

Hidan immediately regained his balance and starts jumping sideways. He was now careful with his movements.

_Deidara's so defensive when it comes to these bombs. Just look at how he carefully places them with so much care. It would explode sooner and there's no point of making it presentable._

Turning around to finish off another pair of vampires, Hidan had finally concluded that—

_Deidara's impractical._

-----+-----

Sasori looked around the area while his subordinates finish exterminating their enemies. He noticed that they've finally annihilated most vampires in their current location. Sasori had a good deduction that there will only be less than fifty vampires if ever they encounter another. As soon as his subordinates finished their opponents, he ordered Neji to place bombs, which were all proudly handmade by Deidara, on certain areas. He also told Tenten to follow Neji just in case.

"What are we going to do now, Sasori-san?" Naruto asked when Neji and Tenten immediately disappear in the dark.

The questioned senior took a deep breath first before walking towards a wall. He turned around so that his back would face the surface then slumps his body. "We wait." He was aware that the young member just gave him a questioning stare. "We've done most of the part. If you weren't aware of the number of vampires we've fought against, well you're lucky."

"Number of vampires? Just how many were they?" The curious blonde asked.

There was a sigh before Shikamaru answered, "Just 1,671 vampires."

Naruto's eyes immediately transformed into huge, white saucers as he gaped at the Elite member, "Tha-that many!? Are you serious!? You've got to be kidding me!?"

Sasori just sighed inaudibly as he listens to Naruto's succession of questions towards the poor man on the other line. Surely, Sasori got tired just by swinging and eluding his opponents all at the same time. He's still a human and he still gets tired. Just the four of them against those digits were far too challenging, yet even then they easily defeated a dozen in less than minutes. But still, it took most of his stamina to continue.

He knew very well that Neji and Tenten got tired from that drawn out battle but the one who got tired most, as he concluded, was the young lady. Neji was probably as tired as he is but what surprised him was Naruto's exuberance. Sasori knew that Naruto fought fairly, he even destroyed multiple enemies at a time, but he never knew that someone like Kisame would be this energetic after fighting against thousands.

_Even Itachi gets tired after beating thousands of vampires._

He carefully watched Naruto who still can't believe that they just defeated those numbers of vampires. There was absolutely nothing special about him, he supposed. While he continued to size up the capabilities and the incapability of the targeted Cross member, he noticed the change on his once cheeky face.

The loud member decided to emote. He turned off his headpiece and looked at the darken path of the corridor.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan's okay…"

Sasori kind of hated seeing pity and sympathy to other members, but he understood all too well how much those emotions seeped out from his very heart. He had locked his own pity and misery to himself a long time ago because just like everybody in Cross, they were once victims of sorrows and agony. It's either they lost someone they love or been traumatized from a scene while vampires extract life right in front of his or her very eyes.

"I… I've never heard her cried so much like that before. And to find out her real reason when she joined the organization—"

Sasori, before answering, had turned off his own headpiece, too. "If people have not met agony, the word itself wouldn't have been discovered."

Naruto had not fully understood why Sasori said those words, but in some point, there was a meaning to it that he realized. As he slowly lowered his head while he still worried for his friend, Sasori suddenly got up on his feet, pushing Naruto towards the opposite direction before he rolled to the side then fish out his weapons. He had a fierce look in his eyes but his face seems so calm yet so cold.

"You sure have a sharp sense for a human shit, bastard."

"…watch your tongue."

"Reprimand me again and I'll direct my anger to you, you shit head."

Naruto could only choke out his surprise when the Elite pushed him away from several knives that were thrown at his previous location. When he looked at the intruders from a good distance, he instantly notices their strange physical forms.

_Horns sticking out from head… blade coming out from the arms… what… what the…?_

Sasori was doing the same thing but right after he was done observing their physical forms, he immediately reviewed that short attack where they successfully avoided.

_Faster than normal vampires… they're certainly are experimented._

Reactivating his headpiece, he whispered his orders to the headquarters.

-----+-----

Shikamaru's hands flew over the keyboard once Sasori spoke to him through the mouthpiece. Few seconds later he spoke out probably the longest curse he had ever said in his entire life.

"Holy motherfucker."

-----+-----

Sasuke didn't know how long they've been running after they left the hall where Sakura fought with all her strength. Speaking of his girlfriend, he glanced over to Kisame, who voluntarily carried the girl on his sturdy arms. Few minutes after they've scattered away from the hall, Sakura had collapsed on the ground. In panic, Sasuke rushed to her side to check up on her. He had shaken her for quite a few times but she didn't respond. His older brother checked on her pulse. Itachi thought she was poisoned or something, but when he felt her pulse and she was still breathing he calmed down.

"She passed out from emotional and physical tension. They took tolls at the same time."

Of course it was a bad thing, all two of them attacking her state at the same time, and they still have one man to hunt down. But Sasuke was deeply worried. Itachi stated that they cannot be obstructed by her state for they're too close to finishing their mission. Before another heated conversation erupts, Kisame crouched beside Sasuke and pulled Sakura into his arms. The little brother glared at Kisame in an instant.

"I appreciate a 'thanks' you know."

Itachi understood his partner's action as he pulls himself up from the ground. "Very well, let's go."

Sasuke was about to protest but Itachi and Kisame together with his girlfriend already fled past him.

They didn't take that much long when they finally arrived at a grand hall, possibly biggest so far, through large old bronze doors. There weren't any windows… no there was one just at the other end of the hall. The boys noticed that the only window in that hall was actually a stained glass window. There was a silhouette design that they could not decipher unless of course moonlight would give light towards that certain location. The hall was lit by thousands of candles either from chandeliers or stands or those that are etched on each pillar. The hall reminded them very much of castles during old ages. A cliché abode for bloodsuckers.

"Welcome to my humble palace, mortals."

Alarmed, they instantly searched where it came from only to have their gazes land up front. There, sitting so calmly on his throne, was none other than the man who brought thousands of sufferings in human history. Standing beside his large chair was a young bespectacled man which bore an obvious haughty smirk on his face. The three Cross members immediately recognized the man on the chair. Sasuke's temper ascends to incredible heights when he furiously glared at that certain man.

"Orochimaru." He said with poison lashing on his voice. He was disgusted by merely stating the name of the undead.

Called vampire suddenly erupted with laughter after the young Cross member called out his name. He easily caught the hate seeping through his lips when he spoke. Orochimaru certainly enjoyed people who loathed him. And he was sure that he would undoubtedly enjoy this night.

Without thinking Sasuke pulled out his katana from its sheath and head on ragingly towards the man who taught him to hate. With a battle cry, Sasuke jumped forward and pushes his katana towards the head of the Lord of the vampires. Itachi had called out his name once to warn him but it was as if Sasuke never heard a single word. The eyes of the young Uchiha was so intense it could carry death to the one he's looking at.

CLASH!

Orochimaru was staring at Sasuke with creepy golden eyes as he watched his subordinate, Kabuto, shielded him from the incoming attack.

"Orochimaru-sama isn't the only person in this room, young man."

Sasuke instantaneously performed backward somersaults. While doing so, Itachi started walking towards the spot where his brother just landed.

"I'm fuming Sasuke, don't make it worst."

In Itachi's dictionary, it means that Sasuke should stop his stupid actions before he realizes that he's near death. Nonetheless, Itachi was indeed as furious as his little brother now that they've finally come face to face against the man who made their lives miserable.

Kabuto gave way when Orochimaru stood up from his chair and stares down at the intruders. "Just as I've known, you two live up into your names, although technically only the two of you are the remaining Uchihas."

"I'll kill you…" Sasuke muttered bitterly as he glares up at the man.

"In fact, I was surprised when I found out that there are two survivors. I was so happy back then when I thought I eliminated every single insects of that clan."

Nobody answered from Itachi's side. Both Uchihas seethed quietly as they listen.

"I was rejoicing after eliminating your clan that night, thanks to the people I've turned into my army. I never underestimated Uchihas anyway, so I brought people who would enjoy that night."

"You certainly did." It was Itachi who answered using his gravest tone. "You even used Haruno clan in attempt to eradicate our family. There was no indication of hate from both families, but I'm certain that you tricked them to murder our family."

"Tricked them?" Orochimaru laughed before he continues, "I merely ordered them to kill your clan, child."

"No human would allow themselves to abide a decaying monster who's trying to gain immortality by sucking blood from humankind."

Orochimaru wasn't smiling after Itachi's speech, but he didn't back down. "I am certainly not trying to gain immortality, child, I've already gained it."

"And I'm not a child to begin with."

Orochimaru chuckled at Itachi's retort. "You have quite a sharp tongue, young man. I like that."

Itachi knew that it was a warning so he immediately whispered a command towards Kisame. "Find a safe place and stay with that girl."

Kisame did so without whining but as he was going to the farthest corner of the hall, he was attacked by a creature that went past his vision. Itachi and Sasuke wheeled their attention towards Kisame.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted nevertheless the person still was in deep slumber.

"Damn that stings." Kisame said while he bore a pained face. He searched for the intruder only to have his eyes widen in great shock. Both Uchihas responded in the same manner.

On the other side of the hall, opposite of where Kisame and the Uchiha brothers were standing, was a man with pale purple hair and a body which have a lot of protruding blades.

"Let me introduce my beautiful masterpiece—" He dramatically raised his right hand, "Kimimaro."

_To be Continued…_

**Author's Note: **Still looking for a job!

_Omataze_ (If I'm not mistaken this means "sorry to keep you waiting"). I sure had a long writer's block every now and then no? I've got lots of things to do, that's why. And besides I'm enjoying the position of being a reader :D Hunting for great fanfiction stories of RyoSaku.

As for the story, finally the quartet (minus Sakura, because she's unconscious) arrived at the final boss with final minions. How would the ending be? What would be revealed? We're getting to the climax!

Oh yeah, do you think I should resume working with my hiatus stories? I'm getting tired of them actually I was thinking of deleting them :P

Just like before, please **Read** and **Review**!

_**Edited**_: _June 25, 2007  
_  
_**P.S**__. I still think I need Beta-reader._


	21. The Mind of the Devil

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**The Mind of the Devil**

-----+-----

Kimimaro, which Orochimaru called as his beautiful masterpiece, walked towards the light that was provided through the stained glass window. The pale toned walking corpse extracted two swords from his flesh. There were miniscule amount of blood dripping from fresh holes but the corpse felt absolutely nothing about it. He barely gazed at his opponents before him.

Kisame, who was wounded by the said corpse, seethed as he walks to the front. He completely forgotten about Itachi's orders after receiving a graze from a blade that he so proudly admitted being immune at. Of course his pride is on the line and he won't let the annoying corpse off that easily without being beaten mercilessly.

_Kisame finally learns how to not listen to me damn it. _Itachi watched his subordinate walk passed him in preparation of another heated battle. Itachi noticed that his little brother slightly recovered from his temper while he narrowed his eyes in observation. "Enough gawking moron of a brother and get your girlfriend to safety."

Sasuke jerked awake at his older brother's call. He instinctively dashed towards Sakura and protected her near a corner. He unsheathes his katana and knelt in front of Sakura as shield. Unfortunately as he was about to face towards his brother, Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand servant forced him to engage into a melee fight as their blades clash in mid-air. Sasuke was very much surprised from the ambush whilst his eyes turned ever so wide.

_Shit! I didn't sense his movements!_

The glint on Kabuto's glasses hinted Sasuke how much he let his guard down. "You still have to work on your defenses, boy." After Kabuto spoke, he kicked Sasuke to the side and followed him so he can start eliminating the youngest member. "I will have your blood tonight!"

Sasuke squinted. _Then again, it's no different from common missions. Why am I always the target?_

Itachi's plan worked that he didn't have to tell to Sasuke about it because he knew for a fact that his little brother would start another verbal fight sooner or later. Just as that Kimimaro guy came in, he knew that there would be a one-on-one fight unless Sakura wakes up soon. He lured Kabuto when he told his brother off.

_That was easy. _He decided to leave Kisame and Sasuke alone together with their small fight as he walks to Orochimaru. "Do need I spell it to you?"

Orochimaru chuckled for a moment before he lean forward with a mocking stare. "Do you mind?"

Itachi quickly drew out his katana, because he only had few rounds on his guns, and dove towards Orochimaru's spot only to slash the wind.

"Aah. Splendid, Uchihas are known to swing sticks, aren't they?"

Itachi pushed himself away from the chair and on to Orochimaru who was standing in front of his favorite stained glass window.

"Well, well, aren't you going to have an 'interview with a vampire' scenario this time?" Orochimaru provoked then dodges all Itachi's attack consecutively.

Itachi noticed that he was fighting against a different vampire. This certain vampire knew how to fight from the very beginning and if by statistical records, is up in 2-3 notches. Nonetheless, Itachi won't let this be a hindrance because right there and then everything must end. And there's no way he's going to give up.

-----+-----

Everybody's real battle has taken its place from different places in the fortress.

Kakuzu arrived, much to Sai's relief, so that they started fighting against Kidoumaru and Sakon – these kids were turned into guinea pigs and as result becomes a spider and a two-headed vampire.

Sasori and Naruto were against the foul-mouthed Tayuya and a giant blob name Jiroubu. But because of Naruto's expectedly loud battle cries, Neji and Tenten immediately came as reinforcements.

Deidara and Hidan have yet to finish their task especially when tons of vampires are hiding underneath the fortress and attempting to leave the place. Hidan has to stop all of them and protect Deidara at the same time. In all truth however, Deidara can fight even when his mind is on his bombs. He could throw Holy Water bombs at anywhere he wanted and all of it would just land successfully to all targets.

Kimimaro was up against a pissed off Kisame in a sword fight. Same goes with Sasuke and Kabuto, where both of them practically use the entire hall as their battle field. When it comes to speed, Sasuke was up by several levels against Kabuto who just follows and dodges. However, no matter how many damages Sasuke gives to his opponent, Kabuto easily recuperates. Sasuke couldn't get his hands on the vampire's vital parts so he hasn't really dealt with real damages yet. Itachi was calmly confronting Orochimaru, who was up until this point, hasn't revealed his true intentions yet nor had he counterattacked Itachi's blows. Said Uchiha was clearly insulted from Orochimaru's strategy but he never shows his infuriation for he has a lot of plans up his sleeves.

The last member of the field Cross agent, Sakura, was still out in the corner. She must gain her strength and consciousness altogether to stabilize a fair amount of force against their strong opponents. If possible, someone has to tell her that her clan's not the final boss. They still have Orochimaru to go up against.

-----+-----

Sasuke twisted his body as he propels himself away from the ceiling when Kabuto almost gave him a scratch from the side. He received cuts and grazes during their first minute of encounter and he still hasn't given him any real deep damages yet.

_He's trying to immobilize me. He's not just using that short katana. He's even using bare hands. _He avoided another near fatal attack. He jumped to the side and rolled then pushed himself up for somersault backwards. _Judging from his previous attacks, assuming the katana is a decoy, he's trying to immobilize me just by his bare hands. _His katana collided with Kabuto's short katana, a resounding clash of metals was heard then Sasuke chose to use his right leg to kick Kabuto away. _He's definitely aiming for close combat. Have to cut his hands now._

The speed of which he was known, Sasuke flipped backwards for a start. His senses remained alert especially when Kabuto regained control of his fall and stands up to run after him. At the moment Kabuto tried to approach Sasuke sped off, hopping from left to right to create an illusion that he's disappearing in split seconds. This caused Kabuto to falter and momentarily decrease his approach as he tried to locate the young Uchiha's location. His eyes behind his glasses tried to follow movements but his attempts failed especially when Sasuke had snuck behind him.

Sasuke twisted his katana, turning to a reverse grip, before he dislodged Kabuto's left arm. While he watched the blood spraying out from the vampire's open wounds, he couldn't help but wonder—

"This blood isn't yours, right?"

Sasuke crossed his feet and side step to face the other arm. He was about to swing the reverse grip katana when Kabuto jumped to the other side while panting heavily. Kabuto was completely caught off guard. He didn't sense Sasuke coming from behind.

"Ah. I see you don't feel pain. That body of yours is numb. Removing your left arm wasn't really close to your heart. That must be it."

"Heh. You seem to enjoy this thing, huh, boy?" Kabuto responded and yet busy catching his breath while he held his open wound with his other hand. "You're no different from me, from us."

This made Sasuke really angry, "Don't compare yourself with me, bastard!!"

The wrath-filled young Uchiha made a mad dash towards his target. The blade of his sword only swiped across Kabuto's gray hair when Sasuke made his first strike but he continue to attack senselessly while Kabuto dodged every single swing of Sasuke's sword, cautious about his targeted vital organs. In this situation, Sasuke could easily take away Kabuto's stamina as well as preventing him from healing himself.

Still, the fact that he was compared to the ones he hated the most is what drives him to take control forcibly.

-----+-----

Orochimaru was mocking Itachi with his sarcastic smirk and evil glint in the eyes but Itachi did not feel pissed at all. He was calmly looking back at his target with a strong grip on his katana. He re-positioned himself in a stance when Orochimaru spoke again.

"You're getting troublesome, young man. Aren't you seeking justice as an avenger? Don't you want to find out why everything seems to fall on my hands?"

"The question is – Do I have to?" Itachi shot back while his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You bark too much."

"You think you've understand everything huh, young man? Well guess what-"

"I don't need your explanation nor do I want to spend time listening to you. Avenging is just a cycle. You became the way you are because of my clan. I became what I am because of you and for that you won't be forgiven."

Orochimaru laughed loudly for everybody to hear. He seemed amused at Itachi's rebuttals of avoiding to be stepped down from his pride. Nonetheless, all Itachi's testimonials were true.

"You did a great job in researching, young man." Orochimaru chuckled more before he turns serious, "So you should rot in hell with your clan."

"You should go first."

Orochimaru produced a sword from the back of his throne and clashed its blade against Itachi's katana.

-----+-----

Shikamaru worked extra fast in researching the subjects. After a few minutes of studying their attacks on his monitor, he quickly looked for solutions to eliminate those evolved vampires. Ino and some of the operators reminded the field agents about the vaccine. Also they help them track time before sunrise, although rays from sunlight wouldn't help that much to eradicate their undead enemies.

Tenten and Neji came in time to help Naruto and Sasori against two evolved subordinates of Orochimaru. Unfortunately, their exhaustion is nearing its toll. They've fought against thousands of vampires earlier and they didn't have that much time to take a break. Luckily though, they were able to keep up from their battles especially when Shikamaru finally gave them a good strategy to use.

KABOOM!

The floor they're standing on collapsed after the loud explosion. Naruto and Sasori were able to grab something on their side while Neji and Tenten had run towards a safer location outside the radius of explosion. The two evolved vampires had fallen on their trap and were both falling towards an area where Deidara and Hidan had put bombs. The area in which they were fallen is just filled with anti-vampire solutions and few ordinary bombs to reinforce the power of the anti-vampire bombs.

Shikamaru hastily told Hidan that their targets just landed, "Activate bombs now!"

Hidan and Deidara, who were on the other side of the fortress, pushed the buttons on their remote control to activate the bombs they've set up earlier.

"That was beautiful! Hmm!"

"Sasori should be glad we finished that area earlier." Hidan muttered while he stretched his arms in the air.

"I heard that." Sasori responded.

Few minutes later, Shikamaru told Sasori's team to hurry to another location.

"Can't we have a break!?" Naruto whined.

-----+-----

Sai avoided Sakon's melee attacks by jumping and rolling to all sides of the hall. Kakuzu was able to fight evenly against Kidoumaru but Kidoumaru's arms frustrated him. Kakuzu has ordered Shikamaru to find their weaknesses but he was told to wait since Shikamaru has to help Sasori's team first.

While they're in the middle of clashing their weapons, Ino spoke to them. "Bring them to Area 24 of your floor. Sasori-san's team is waiting."

After one final clash, Sai and Kakuzu dashed towards the location while listening to Ino's directions. Sai couldn't help but drag his thoughts, "Why are we letting those twerps help us again?"

Kakuzu didn't need to look back on the young Elite when he talks, "Stop putting your pride on the line, brat. You can't rely on your strength alone all the time. That's why there's a team."

Sai raised a brow before frowning, "It's not pride, Kakuzu-san."

"Whatever."

Ino's voice came in again, "You're on the right position Kakuzu-san; let's wait for them to arrive."

When Kidoumaru and Sakon arrived, they were ambushed by Sasori's team.

-----+-----

Sasuke's body zoomed towards the pillar near the exit with a loud bang. It wasn't Kabuto's strength that made Sasuke's body flew a distance, it was Kimimaro's speed and power which aided Kabuto's attack.

_It was too late when I noticed his presence. _Sasuke tried to get up from his fall at the same time looking at Kimimaro who had returned fighting against Kisame. _These damn vampires work well…_

Kabuto started walking towards him, a short katana gripped on his only hand. "Well, it seems that you brought an extra luggage, boy. I should make use of it."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when Kabuto gave Kimimaro a signal. Kisame tried to avert Kimimaro's focus but Kabuto snuck behind and impaled his left shoulder. Sasuke desperately tried to get away from the debris to get in time to save his unconscious girlfriend.

"SAKURA!!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sasuke and Kisame watched Kimimaro being pushed by a force towards the adjacent wall where Sakura was still laid unconscious. They followed the origin of the shot and realized that Itachi's left hand held a customized gun.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw what happened next. "Brother!"

"Itachi!!"

Even in dim light, Sasuke and Kisame saw the cut on Itachi's side where his upper suit starting to be covered by his own blood.

_Shit. _Itachi slowly looked towards the origin of pain and found that Orochimaru has attacked him from behind. As much as he hated to admit it, he let his guard down. _They used Sakura to lure us. Damn…_

Orochimaru finally pulled his sword from Itachi's flesh, leaving the young man silently writhing in pain. "Don't turn your back on me, young man. You're forgetting that I'm your opponent." He walked away from Itachi as he set his eyes on the unconscious Cross member, "Once you're all dead, I should take that girl to be my mistress." He chuckled evilly before continuing, "would that be okay with you, huh, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's temper began to explode when Orochimaru started laughing after his statements. With blinding rage and battle cry, he dashed towards Orochimaru who avoided the straight attack with a swing of his sword. Sasuke didn't give up when he attempted to attack again. This time however, Kimimaro appeared in front of Orochimaru, acting as the latter's defensive line, with an attacking stance. Sasuke didn't stop his mad dash until his katana clashed full force against Kimimaro's blade. The latter's blade broke from the force earning him a slash across his chest. While Kimimaro struggled when he felt Holy Water seeping towards his wound, Sasuke turns around to acquire power before horizontally slashing Kimimaro's abdomen.

Kisame and Itachi were surprised at Sasuke's blinded rage and attacks. Kisame was having a hard time trying to hit Kimimaro but Sasuke simply dives in with his katana and a lot of Holy Water. The attack that Kimimaro received is for Orochimaru. If he wasn't guarded by Kimimaro, he would've been dead by now.

Itachi finally stood up but still clutching his wounded side. _Hurt him as much as you want but never hurt those he loves. _Itachi looked at all of them while they watch Kimimaro's lower half body fall with a deafening silence. He took it as his chance to surprise Orochimaru by shooting his gun towards the head.

BANG!

Once again, Sasuke and Kisame followed Itachi's gun upon hearing it but they were surprised when Itachi has yet to aim his gun towards Orochimaru.

It meant only one thing.

"Sasuke will only be my husband."

Still lying down on the ground with a gun aimed towards her target was none other than Haruno Sakura herself. She had just woken up which explains why her targeted spot, Orochimaru's heart, was missed by two inches. Nonetheless, the silver bullet was able to penetrate Orohcimaru's system which makes him stagger towards the ground.

"Feisty woman, isn't she?" Orochimaru managed to say as he stares at Sakura who's finally up and armed with two guns. "I remember those eyes and hair."

Sakura glared at the Lord of Vampires before she speaks, "How can you forget? They became your slaves until this night, you asshole."

As evil as he always was, Orochimaru started laughing.

_To be Continued…_

**Author's Note: **Ho-hoi!! Been a long time! Sorry for the long wait. I noticed that the last chapter didn't get much reviews and I thought that the plot may have been prolonged or not good T.T

Now that Sakura's awake their force has increased into ten and they're against to Kabuto and Orochimaru! The final clash continues on the next chapter!

Please **Read** and **Review**! I'm more eager to write when I know that this story is still alive through your reviews:D

**Inverted Cross Fanarts**: Visit my profile page and click to my Homepage. It will direct you to my DeviantArt page where I uploaded some fanarts of Cross.


	22. Uchiha

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Uchiha**

-----+-----

Regardless of oozing blood on his face, thanks to the female Cross' shot, Orochimaru was wholeheartedly laughing at her. The silver bullet's content has started to penetrate his system and Orochimaru was certain that his ultimate goal of immortality might actually come to an end. The pink haired Cross shall pay. As he wobbled to face the boys, his right hand snaked to feel his own blood on his palm.

"Young man, your little rats have sharp tongue are they not?" A rhetorical question was directed to Itachi who was trying to ignore the pain searing on his side.

Those who are inside the halls were injured. Kisame was stabbed on his shoulder when he tried to protect Sakura. Sasuke got lots of bruises and scratches when he fought against Kabuto and Kimimaro. Itachi's blood from his side was caused by Orochimaru's blade. And Sakura got scratched from the battle earlier. On Orochimaru's side, Kabuto's missing an arm and Orochimaru himself was shot in the head with a threatening anti-vampire solution entering his system. A precise shot in the head would have killed him easily, but since Sakura missed by two inches on his vital part, he was unwillingly spared hours to live.

Orochimaru's surviving servant, Kabuto, walked to where his master stood as he eyed their opponents.

_These humans, I have underestimated them. Those kids are on our par. _He slipped something on Orochimaru's waiting hand before he walked once again and stopped just in front of his master. "You know nothing about living, children. Orochimaru-sama lived through centuries and watched humans living and dying. Your lives are worthless and there's nothing you can do but offer yourselves to our kind. Besides, we're just following the food chain."

Itachi narrowed his eyes on Kabuto before looking at Orochimaru who was grinning behind. "You were once a human you should know what it feels like to be a prey and we're not here to argue with animal matters, we're dealing about your existence."

Orochimaru snorted to Itachi's annoyance. "You don't know where we came from, young man. Nevertheless, I appreciate whoever gave me this power of defying time. I should consider myself a god, in his stead, for stepping on the lives of the living."

Sasuke furrowed his brows before he looked at his brother, "Who the fuck made him a vampire?"

Sakura and Kisame stared at Orochimaru for a second before they glance to Itachi.

Itachi sighed deeply, but felt the stinging pain more, before he rests his eyes on Orochimaru. "He was once a vampire hunter and he proved his worth by eradicating every single untamed corpse walking at dead night." Itachi's eyes turned icy as he continued. "However, his last mission failed and the city he protected became infested by vampires."

Sakura just wanted to make sure so she inquired. "Everyone turned into vampires?"

Itachi nodded curtly but his eyes never left Orochimaru. It seemed as though they let a few seconds as cold wind lingered in the air. No one talked while they prepare themselves for anyone who's willing to take the initiative to attack. Unexpectedly, Orochimaru filled the unfinished story which Itachi begun.

"Why not tell the story in full details, young man? Are you afraid to share the truth about your pathetic clan, huh?" He chuckled as he started. "The early ancestors of your clan, young man, were infected by a disease that turns them into vampires. That virus began from an underground experiment. Through researches and theories they agreed upon a project with an objective of exceeding human limitations," Orochimaru threw his right hand for an emphasis, "And when I say human limitations, I mean eternal life."

Sasuke was enraged. He believed that he's hearing lies. "You made that up you fucking carcass! Who the fuck believes in your goddamn story?!" He aimed his blade on Orochimaru and nobody dared to stop him.

Orochimaru raised his chin as he looked down at the fuming Uchiha twerp. He intentionally mocked the young man before he decided to resume the topic. "Why not ask your pathetic brother?"

Sasuke angrily turned his head to his brother. His eyes were screaming for answers just as his heart was preparing for the worst. "Is it true?"

Itachi's eyes were unwavering and while he maintained his cool façade, despite his injury, he knew his little brother wasn't all that ready to hear what he has to say next.

"**Madara**… the person called **Uchiha Madara **was the man behind the experiment and became a vampire himself."

With widened eyes, Sasuke felt his blood ran cold from the truth. He almost dropped his katana when sudden numbness came. Sakura, who stood from a good distance, nearly dropped her guns when she heard the truth. She thought that it was Orochimaru who started the entire ridiculousness.

Experiment went wrong…

An Uchiha behind it…

What a complete tragedy.

Orochimaru and Kabuto watched their reactions. Kabuto only knew bits of the story but just like them, he was slightly shocked.

_It only explained why he hated Uchiha so much. _He concluded.

He, who claimed himself as Lord of Vampires, lifted his left hand, the one that held his sword, and lazily aimed towards Itachi. "I despise your clan the way you despise me, Itachi." It was the first time they heard him utter an opponent's name so they felt like he was serious. "Don't you think it's ironic for the succeeding generations to create an anti-vampire campaign and instruct clansmen to become hunters?" There was a smirk before he subsequently took a cold yet raging visage. "Your goddamn clan always puts their pride on top of their fucking list to clean their shitty name!"

Several gunshots surprised the four Cross members. The gravity of the issue must have pulled them so hard they nearly forgot about Kabuto and the war they've started. They were able to avoid some the bullets but a few grazed on their leather jackets. Itachi and Sasuke didn't need a spoken order to each other as they raced towards the equally furious vampire. Kisame was able to hold Kabuto after the latter's shots. Sakura aided the Elite for a moment before she turned her attention to the Uchiha brothers.

_All the things we heard tonight affected him so much. He always believed that vampires must cease their existence and yet their origin came from the very same clan who raised him. His battling heart was very much the same from mine. _Sakura watched as her boyfriend ducked and rushed towards their archenemy while his brother supported him from every non-strategic slashes Sasuke's executing. _But why would his brother hide such information? Sasuke should've been prepared when they entered Cross. No… That's not the case. The question is… why their family kept it a secret?_

Before Sakura could jump into conclusions Kabuto interrupted her by hopping behind her and use her as a shield against Kisame. Sakura kept her senses alert and was able to avoid a giant swing from Kisame when she followed the direction of where the blade was supposed to end. Because of her flexibility, she was able to bend her upper torso and let the blade passed above her head. The blade from Kisame's huge sword snagged Kabuto's remaining forearm and tore it apart as soon as Kisame pushed the hilt of his sword. Sakura looked up from her flexed position followed by her hand which held her gun. She watched Kabuto writhed in pain after Kisame pulled away the blade and used it to shield Sakura's awkward position when Kabuto started spitting needles from his mouth. As soon as Kabuto finished spewing all the needles, Kisame pushed away his sword to give Sakura a clear shooting range.

With eyes like hawk aiming on its prey, Sakura pulled the trigger in succession to ascertain a sure kill victory. _You, who followed a lunatic undead, will continue serving your master in hell._

Kabuto, who lost an arm against Sasuke and yet lost another half of an arm from Kisame, was finally killed by Sakura after she rained silver bullets on his head and on to his back – aimed exactly at the heart.

Sakura let herself fall on the ground with deep breaths as Kisame walked towards her side with a grin. "Well done, little girl."

-----+-----

Sasuke has been continuously hacking the wind despite his attempts to achieve concentration and control. Itachi needed not to observe closely. His brother had been retaliating without a care in the world after hearing their discussion tonight. Itachi wanted to hit his brother's head for acting foolishly but at the same time he couldn't blame Sasuke. The information he got a long time ago was considered top secret and he knew that not even their father was willing to explain about the tainted history created by their ancestors. Itachi knew that Sasuke's way of conquering his utter distress was in the form of rage.

But Itachi wasn't particularly agreeable at the minute since they have to finish their mission and the feud he have against Orochimaru. So even while he's protecting his brother, he's making Orochimaru to create an opening for them to use for an attack. Unfortunately, the madman was hard to force into their bait. Itachi thought that the vampire's reactions should've been slowed down after Sakura shot him in the head. The vampire's system should've been damaged.

When he found out what he needed to know, Itachi's brows furrowed. _Before_ _Kabuto started the conversation, he gave Orochimaru something to nullify the effect of the silver bullet. If there wasn't any vaccine, Orochimaru could've died that instant… We were trapped._

Orochimaru avoided and countered the young Uchiha's attempted attacks. He was convinced of the emotional stir he deliberately caused in the boy's mind and heart. Orochimaru already tasted victory after tormenting the child's innocence. He was even proud to himself that he triggered a silent dispute between the remaining Uchihas, which to his opinion, was boosted by Itachi's silence regarding the starting point of chaos.

_To ascertain success, one must know how to destroy the weakness of a human. And when I say weakness, I mean human emotion._

On the other hand Sasuke kept his wild attacks against Orochimaru. His feign anger of revenge was shattered the moment he angrily initiated desperate attacks. He tried to ignore the confusion in his mind and the denial in his heart because he's the kind of person who couldn't be forced to believe easily, a few could make him believe of something. Among the few was Itachi, his remaining family. He kept telling himself that everything was bluff but the moment he looked at his brother's eyes during the conversation, that thought eventually receded and the worst conclusion became his fear.

_That's not true… it's not true… It's not Uchiha… they're lying… ALL LIES!_

Sasuke elbowed Orochimaru followed by a spinning kick at his pinpointed target. Orochimaru staggered but regained his balance before Sasuke gave him a diagonal slash to the front nonetheless Orochimaru was saved by his sword by deflecting the attack. The sinister vampire showed an evil grin just as he pushed Sasuke away from his person. Renowned from his incredible reflexes and quickness, Itachi emerged just in time to cushion Sasuke's fall from behind. The older brother also stole that moment to drop words for his brother.

Itachi spoke in low volumes as he grasped Sasuke's right shoulder, "Wake up Sasuke, or else your nightmare will be the cause of your own death." He listened to his little brother's shaky intake of breath. "We have to finish this tonight. **We have to**." Itachi finally released his hold on his brother then walked right by Sasuke's side before he stared down at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was standing on his position holding an amused expression on his face. He started with a chuckle and then a sinister laughter. "How dramatic! HAHAHAHA!" Itachi was frowning while Sasuke was trying to calm down his shaky breath. "Itachi, you sure resemble your people before you." Itachi's eyes glared back at him. "You certainly know how to make your people your killing tools!"

"Look whose talking." Sasuke and Kisame noticed the hatred in Itachi's voice. "You know nothing about us."

It was the signal.

Itachi had kept his gun back on its holster which is why he's currently holding his katana. Right after he said his statement, he quickly flew towards Orochimaru holding his sword into thrust. Orochimaru anticipated the attack as he pushed his sword against the katana. Itachi was pushed at a nearby wall. With precise timing, he twisted his body so that his foot would land on the wall to propel himself towards the direction where Orochimaru was fleeing.

Sasuke was at the vampire's tail with a surprisingly icy face. His inner turmoil must have calmed down after Itachi talked to him. He was glad his brother did or he won't be able to gain this focus again. Sasuke was gripping his katana as he made a split second decision when Orochimaru changed his path of escape.

Apparently, Orochimaru decided to face the younger Uchiha and challenged him into a serious close combat exchange. Even so, the young Uchiha anticipated his turn despite the fact that it happened just in split seconds. He was able to shield himself against the powerful strikes Orochimaru was giving him. During the endurance however, he received cuts on his arms and cheeks. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't anticipate Orochimaru to pull him forward using the sleeve of his jacket towards the attacking knee.

"Guh!" Sasuke spewed a mixture of blood and saliva when Orochimaru's knee crashed onto his abdomen.

Orochimaru wasn't done yet as he added extra hits before he jumped, spun his body and kicked the side of Sasuke's head.

"Gaaah!"

It was at that moment when Itachi pushed himself away from the wall to ambush Orochimaru from behind. On the other hand, Kisame and Sakura watched as Sasuke's body flew towards the nearest pillar. But the expected collision towards the solid cement was delayed, instead his body bumped into Sakura's.

"Aaah!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open when he heard her pained yelp. They were on the ground now and Sakura was sprawled behind him. She must have earned a broken bone or two. The distance that Sasuke came flying in was short and therefore the collision's damage was strong. Given that Sakura used her body to cushion Sasuke, it was her who received most of the damage. Frighteningly, Sasuke immediately turned to her side and gently pulled her body into his arms.

"Sakura! Sakura! Oi!" It would've been stupid if he asked her if she's alright, because she wasn't definitely okay.

Sakura responded by coughing. Her eyes were tightly shut, a small confirmation that she was in dire pain. She tried hard not showing it but forcing her right eye to open.

"I'm okay…" She held his wrist and tried to push it away but Sasuke was reluctant.

"I don't buy that, idiot." He glared at her but his eyes never lied. It was pure of anxiety.

Sakura closed her eyes and snorted. "Put me down and help your brother, you idiot." She felt his tensed muscle on his hands and arms. Once again, Sakura forced her eyes to open. The hand that held his wrist awhile ago returned gripping him as if to assure him. "I understand how you feel. But you and your brother should really end this now." She gave him a reassuring smile as she continued, "You can do it."

Sasuke gently put her down. Kisame was already at their side to help his injured girlfriend. He looked at Kisame for a moment which seemed like they have an unspoken deal before they both nodded curtly at each other. The younger Uchiha took his katana from the ground and gripped its hilt firmly. He didn't allow rage and senseless issues to cloud his mind instead he blocked out everything except for the fact that he's fighting alongside his brother and against the proclaimed lord of the vampires.

_You'll have to die._

He took his run without any noise and eyed his prey as his brother kept the prey busy.

_Right here. _

Both his hands held the katana.

_Right now._

And with excellent precision he thrust the blade of his katana onto Orochimaru's back – penetrating his lungs and heart.

The vampire didn't exactly expected another blade to attack from behind even so, he was completely stunned, shocked even. Sasuke quickly pulled out his katana and watched, with blank eyes, as the hole on Orochimaru's body bled.

"D…damn!"

Itachi walked near to where Sasuke stood and stared at the vampire who staggered to turn around just to face them.

"Y…you…!"

When Orochimaru completely faced them, Itachi twisted his katana into a reverse grip then within a split second, the head of the lord of the vampires descended on the ground. With finality, Itachi swung his katana to get rid of the blood on its blade before he slowly placed it on its sheath. Just as the sound of his sword completely kept on its place, Orochimaru's headless body soundly fell down. He glanced to his side where his brother quietly stood.

"Our mission's done. Let's go." Itachi gave one last look at Orochimaru's before he turned around and walked away.

Sasuke still stood on his position as he blankly stared at the complete corpse they just fought against with. Regardless of shocking truth he heard earlier and the encouragement he strangely received from his brother, he was at loss. Nobody told him what happened before he was born. Nobody told him of his clan's history. Nobody told him that they do what they do because they have to. He's confused.

"Sasuke…kun…?"

Called person silently kept his katana on its sheath yet his eyes still stayed on Orochimaru's corpse.

"Itachi-san and Kisame-san are leaving."

Sakura asked Kisame to leave her with Sasuke right after Itachi started walking off. She was limping towards her boyfriend with a worried face. Even though Sasuke teased her earlier, the immediate silence he was currently in to drove Sakura to anxiety. She felt that the once suppressed feelings deep inside Sasuke's heart had returned.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"I still don't understand, Sakura."

Sakura's body stiffened. She stopped beside him and was about to put her palm on his shoulder when he suddenly spoke.

Sasuke slowly raised his head. "I don't know what to believe."

Sakura noticed the tremble in his whispered words. His voice was confused, lost and agonized.

"I don't know who to believe…"

When Sasuke turned his head on her, Sakura didn't restrain herself from lunging towards him and caged him into her tight embrace.

Because…

There were tears in Sasuke's eyes.

-----+-----

_(Flashback)_

_They were standing at the training grounds with their father telling them instructions for today's activity. Little Sasuke frowned at the difficulty of their assignment but he didn't have the courage to voice out anything._

"_Do you understand?" His father finally said._

_Without a thought, little Sasuke responded. "Yes, father!"_

_Itachi walked towards his father. He was drenched on his own sweat as he arrived._

"_Well done Itachi." Their father complimented as he watched his older son breathing raggedly._

"_Yes, father…"_

_Their father turned towards Sasuke. "Train hard and be strong, Sasuke. Both of you had to."_

_Itachi and Sasuke stood straight and spoke in unison. "Yes, father!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

-----+-----

Ino's voice alerted the field team. "Escape route at section 30 point 6-9-4-2. I repeat. Escape route at section 30 point 6-9-4-2. The Director is waiting."

The entire field team had finished their battles against high-leveled vampires. Some came from different locations and same came from the same halls. Each member had to suppress exhaustion for they have to abandon the fortress first before Deidara activates his bombs. Team by team, they arrived at their rendezvous site and were all called by Kakashi, who was standing on a cruise ship, equipped with a communication device. Kakashi reported to HQ once the entire team boarded the ship. Deidara didn't wait to sail away as he pressed keys on his remote control to activate all the bombs he set awhile ago.

A deafening explosion escaped from the base of the fortress. Soon after, walls collapsed on the sea. Fire reflected on water as huge black smoke, which looked like a huge mushroom, clouded above the wrecked fortress. Everybody watched the scene before them as their cruise ship sailed towards the shore.

Kakashi pulled up his sleeve a little to gaze at his watch. "It's almost sunrise."

Some of the members glanced at him before turning to the horizon which seemed to be clustered with black, hues of blue and the colors of the coming sunrise. For some, they see it as their newfound hope. Others see it as a sign of victory.

Nevertheless, both Uchihas didn't watch how the sun emerged from the sea complete with strong rays of sunlight amidst winter season. Both of them stared at the burning battlefield with each emotion wrestling inside their heart. While Sasuke was trying to deal with his broken spirit, Itachi was trying to deal with his frustration.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Try listening to **Dir en Grey **songs (Tragedy Night, Cage, Child of Prey, and Raison d'etre) while reading this, they helped me a lot. Then for the dramatic parts, try listening to any sad instrumental Naruto soundtrack (they just give that awfully wonderful sensation). Ideas just keep pouring down as I type this chapter's scenario. And to tell the truth, everything about vampire ancestry related to Uchihas were completely random. I liked it though. It fits the story. **(And IF possible, for a sequel)**

So there, the finality of their battle! Farewell Orochimaru! Rot in hell! (Evil laughter)

Please **Read** and **Review**!

P.S. Don't forget this isn't the end yet! There's still another chapter!


	23. Where they Belong

**Inverted Cross**

_Ayane Selznick_

-----+-----

**Where they Belong **

-----+-----

It was Christmas season – a joyous global holiday for everyone.

A time for family, reunion, and celebration.

Everybody's given a holiday for this day including Cross HQ.

The dreadful night was a week and three days in the past. Most people liked to celebrate their victory after finally cutting the head off of his minions, and it was quite literal in a sense. That night, they have come to rest when the field members returned at the base. Most of them dealt patch ups while Itachi had to be examined due to Orochimaru's inflicted damage on his side. It was good news to them that there was no sight of blood transfusion whatsoever in Itachi's system – in other words, he's still a human.

Apart from physical injuries, emotional drawback was also observed especially when the Uchiha brothers gave cold shoulder to any members of the organization. After their check up, Sasuke didn't even have to ask anyone where his brother went. Sakura was waiting at the laboratory where Ino and Shikamaru were when she saw Sasuke walked pass the door. She was about to go after him when Shikamaru stopped her and sent her a knowing look.

"They need to talk, Sakura." Ino voiced out what Shikamaru meant.

Sakura slowly gaze back to where Sasuke walked to before she resigned herself to the computer chair.

"Sasuke's so confused… and I couldn't do anything to help him."

Ino was at loss to give any comprehensible reasons to make her friend feel better. She, for one, was utterly surprised when she overheard their conversation during that night. It gave chills on her spine just by remembering what Itachi confirmed which would undoubtedly create a ruckus inside HQ later on.

"What do you want to do?" Shikamaru began as he rotated his computer chair to return to his work. "Go back in time and stop Madara from creating madness?" He picked up his cigarette and placed it between his lips. He started rummaging his things to search for his lighter. "What Sasuke needs is your faith in him."

Sakura stared at Shikamaru and realized that he did make sense. While Sakura was thinking of when she's going to see her boyfriend, Ino finally gave up as she sighed and extended her hand which clutched Shikamaru's lighter.

"Would you stop hiding my lighter?"

"Then don't smoke in here."

Nobody knows what the brothers talked about which aroused more questioning regarding their clan, however, after finding out their past everybody seemed to have different standpoints about them. So the next morning of that particular mission, most people in Cross HQ developed skepticism concerning the Uchiha brothers. Some even recommended that they must be put under strict test to verify that they don't have substances in their systems which might indicate that vampire genes could be inherited in their family since it originated in their clan. The boys granted their curiosity since they both know that something like this would happen.

In conclusion after the tests, the boys were definitely uncontaminated.

-----+-----

On Christmas day, the Director – Kakashi, gave all his staff a break and thought that they should celebrate their victory on whatever way they wanted. But there were some Cross members who stayed at the moment and Kakashi was one of them. He woke up at three in the morning from a nightmare. He didn't return to sleep after he brought wine down his throat. Instead he decided to go to his office in attempt to forget what had occurred in his haunting dreams.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kakashi wondered who came on his door at this time.

"Come in."

The screeching of his door echoed in his quiet office as his visitor slowly came in. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

Said girl smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled at her while he gestured her to sit on a nearby chair which Sakura politely declined. "I, uh, saw your car at the lot so—"

He intertwined his hands atop his desk as he spoke. "You came to see him, right?"

Sakura bit her lip before nodding in affirmation. Kakashi continued. "They stayed here last night."

Sakura knew that Kakashi was talking about the brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, and just like her, he was also worried about them. He developed a paternal treatment towards the boys ever since he had taken them into his care after the night of Uchiha annihilation. He brought them up like his own sons and taught them whatever he learned. When he felt it was the time, he let them do what they want. They weren't particularly spoiled for any senseless motives because Kakashi knew that they have matured at young age and he believed that they already know what they'd do.

He knew all that because—

—he went through the same pattern.

"If it's okay to ask…" Sakura began as Kakashi returned from his short daydream, "What are you doing in here, Kakashi-san?"

His sole eyes crinkled. "I don't have anybody at home and I had a strong feeling that some would be staying here."

The young lady looked at the Director worriedly before she offered him a smile.

"I hope you'll have a nice day ahead, Kakashi-san."

"Yeah, you, too."

Sakura left his office.

-----+-----

Sakura felt nervous when stopped in front of Sasuke's room. Her left hand had clasped on her right wrist while debating if she would be knocking on his door or not. However, the moment she thought of Sasuke and his situation, her anxiety receded and her hand flew towards his door to knock.

"Sasuke?"

She heard brief movements from the other side but he wasn't responding yet.

"Can I come in?"

When Sasuke didn't respond the second time she called him, she felt crushed. She thought that Sasuke might have considered avoiding people after **that** night but she was also hoping that he would let her in or call her.

_This is wrong. Among all people, I should be the one to understand him. But…_ She stared at his door for a couple of minutes. _I don't want him to be alone. Not during this day. Not after that night. Never…_

She remembered the time when Sasuke stayed by her side when they encountered her brother's unit by the shore. He never left her side and even as much as he wanted to intervene to secure her safety he stopped himself and let her fought against her brother. After the mission, he saved her again by pulling her out of cold shower when she tried to clean her body from, what she claimed as, sin. He stayed with her and learned about her past – about the truth she'd been carrying all along.

He never left her.

He never did.

So did her.

Not as a favor, but as a reminder that no matter what happens – she'd stay by his side.

But today, as she stood silently at his door while waiting for him to open it for her, she smiled to herself.

_Maybe I should give him more time…_

She was about to step back from the door to leave the floor when suddenly Sasuke's coarse voice was heard from the other side.

"Door's open."

She blinked twice.

"I'm coming."

Then she opened the door.

The screeching sound of his door echoed in his room as Sakura gently pushed it close. She turned around and saw Sasuke curled on his side, his back at her. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and white long sleeves shirt. Both his hands lay beside his neck. The layers of his clothing won't make him stay outside for two minutes if he ever plans on strolling outside the building. She looked at his room and noticed that it wasn't entirely darkened like what she did before. His curtains were tugged at the sides revealing the scenery outside. All his things were arranged and not a single article of clothing sprawled on his carpeted floor.

When she laid her eyes on his back once again she started walking towards his bed. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Nn." He replied but he never looked at her.

She thought that maybe she'd try some treatment to make him talk or something but she's quite positive that if she started shooting her mouth on random things it would make matters worst and if by chance she got on his nerves, she'd be facing his door again from outside. Besides, she learned from him that he liked silence and serenity.

Apparently, he's not in the state of serenity, so therefore, she resolved in silence with him.

Sasuke felt his bed sagged under Sakura's weight when she crawled beside him. Her left lower arm encircled on his head while her hands stroke his black hair. Her right hand touched his arm and tapped it gently as if she was following a tune or a lullaby.

They stayed in that position for quite a long time. Sakura felt that she needed him to take a break from his forlorn state so she gave him her warmth and love at the same time. She wanted to make him feel that she'd stay with him.

Sasuke didn't fall asleep but he found himself relaxed at Sakura's touch and unspoken words of "I'm here, you're not alone." Her soft hand on his hair was working really well as if trying to ease his tension. The tapping of her hand as if on rhythm made his mind wander for a while. But in entirety, he felt like his mother was beside him, nurturing after him.

The truth was he wanted to forget what happened that night. He might as well continue living in their clan's fragmented history but he also knew that he won't be able to escape from the truth because it was already there before even he knew it. He was only living in cover ups and thus there was only one option left for him: **Acceptance**.

"This is hard."

Sasuke surprised her as he spoke low voice.

"Who would have thought that acceptance would be this hard?" A pause. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive that man who called Madara. To think of creating a disaster just because he wanted to have an ability to exceed human limitation, does he really think that he's a god? He's insane. I would've killed him if he weren't dead."

Sakura remained silent as Sasuke continued.

"I don't even know if I'll forgive my clan either… that Orochimaru… he could be right about Uchiha. My family valued pride most. We don't know what kind of conspiracy they planned to do… that they even put us all out of sight. Why did they even hide that truth from us?"

When Sasuke left a hanging question, that even Sakura didn't know how to answer, Sakura thought she'd talk. "Did Itachi-san found more information about… your family's past?"

"He only got few names, the objective and the materials for the experiment but they're just basics. He said he'll start digging information for God knows when."

"Then what at are you going to do?"

Her question led him to dead end.

Truly, what should he do?

Itachi would start searching information about their past. Cross would keep low vampires away. Elites would continue their pursuit against strong vampires, etc. What about him?

Sakura didn't have any follow up questions for thinking she might have struck a deep spot on Sasuke's heart. She considered her last question as a motivation for him to move away from brooding. And the reason was: to make his heart stronger. That fateful night which materialized truth from lies weakened Sasuke's heart. The confusion of his voice after the battle was not easily forgotten.

Sasuke shifted from his position until he was facing Sakura but he wasn't looking at her face for fear of catching pity in it. But through her questions - lies a hidden statement. Sakura loved mind healing. Said young lady had placed her loving arms around him to keep him inside her embrace. His face was just underneath her chin. The smell on her skin soothed his mind.

"No matter what you do, Sasuke, know that I'd always be there by your side."

Sasuke responded when he put his left arm over Sakura's hips and pulled her body into a tight one-arm embrace.

"I'll help my brother." He said.

She placed a loving kiss on his head. "Then I'll help."

The two stayed in each other's arms on Christmas day.

-----+-----

Several months later, they have graduated from high school degree and pursued college together with their friends. They attended one school but enrolled in different courses. They even saw Ino and Shikamaru enrolling on the same campus however Ino announced confidently that on their second semester she'll shift to another course because she blamed Shikamaru for choosing an entirely different course. The two lab rats instantly came in their small circle of friends.

Neji and Tenten, being second year in their courses, would meet them during their breaks. They would gather at one place then go anywhere whoever suggested any location. It was like they've returned to their routine as students, as teenagers, yet even then, fights against the existence of the dark side.

-----+-----

It was autumn of that year when Sakura visited the graves of his family: her father and her brother.

There were tombstones placed on the surface of the earth but underneath them were plain dirt. Their bodies have turned into ashes and those tombstones only held the names of the departed.

After she laid flowers on her father and her brother's grave she placed her hands together in silent prayer.

_I hope both of you are doing fine. Mommy misses you both. So am I. I hope that you both understand that what I did was necessary. I have freed you from the bonds you both had with Orochimaru…_

Her green orbs revealed when she let her hands drop on to her sides.

"I want to ask favor though…" A sigh. "Please watch over Mom. I might leave soon. I promised Sasuke that I'll help him and his brother. I know Mom wouldn't like it but… I really wanted to see it to the end."

As the cold autumn breeze wafted, Sakura bid her family goodbye.

-----+-----

Donned in leather coat to withstand the coldness in the air, Sasuke walked on his homeland to pay a visit.

He knew that no one dared buying the entire land because everybody knows what happened there. They were afraid that there might be remnants of the past that might disturb them. For some who believed in ghosts and spirits, they were sure that those who were slaughtered that night would eventually pay visit on their homes and would try to seek help from the living.

But Itachi, upon obtaining large amount of money, bought the entire land for him to use in research. This place helped them create anti-vampire substances in which they put in their vaccines and bullets. Initial findings were found here -leads after another because this was the place where everything started.

He stopped in front of their old mansion. Walls and windows were shattered but his childhood memories could imagine its beautiful appearance from long ago. He closed his eyes to remember and smiled when something beautiful was recalled.

But his thoughts soon reached all events which mixed up everything he had recollection with.

_**(Flashback)**_

_The Uchiha brothers arrived home that night only to be welcomed by t__he stench of blood and corpse that stung their noses upon reaching the Uchiha District. Running down the road, they found out that everybody had been killed. From scratches, bloods and neck bites, the two young men identified that the cause of murder were vampires._

_**(Flashback)**_

_Sakura bravely shot at his brother. "I purposely missed. But the next shot will be aimed to your head. I'm serious… __**brother**__."_

_**(Flashback)**_

_Her father locked his hand with the gun towards his target, who gasped at his sudden action._

"_NO!!"_

—_and in an instant…_

_BANG!_

_He shot himself in the head._

"_DADDY!!!"_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_I want to join Cross!"_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_I have a favor to ask from all of you, don't mention Cross to Hinata. She doesn't know anything about it."_

_**(Flashback)**_

_Their father turned towards Sasuke. "Train hard and be strong, Sasuke. Both of you had to."_

_Itachi and Sasuke stood straight and spoke in unison. "Yes, father!"_

_**(End of all flashbacks)**_

He clutched his hand until it curled into fist.

His emotions strongly wrestled in his heart and mind.

"You've kept a lot of secrets from us but this mistake won't be forgiven. We'll look up in any records until we have our conclusions."

And his words were final.

-----+-----

During that period Elites flew back to London after being confirmed that Japan was nowhere close to any dreadful threats after they terminated Orochimaru. However the existence of several vampires still lingered everywhere and Cross were certain that even before they were built, there were hundreds of thousands of vampires threatening mankind. It was even more troublesome because they know how to alter blood circulation to turn humans into their kind.

It was as if they won't cease to exist.

But Cross would never abandon their duty.

They'll eradicate their very existence from the face of the earth.

-----+-----

**EPILOGUE**

-----+-----

_**Four years later…**_

It was spring when a young man clad in clean brown polo and khaki walked down the streets of Tokyo. He was holding a city map, trying to locate the place he wished to go.

"Ehh? It's not here anymore? That's odd."

He was lost.

"Oh well. I'll just enjoy my homecoming."

And then he crossed a lane with a huge grin on his face.

**E N D**

**Author's Note: **The final chapter and a hint of sequel :P For those who have watched, read and reviewed this story – THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really appreciate that you stayed with me until the end.

I'll see you guys on this story's sequel okay? It's going to be uploaded as new story. Format will be: **Inverted Cross: "title"**

Again, thank you for those who will read and review this chapter:D

**Uploaded**: 08/15/07 (2:52 am)


End file.
